


Transformers: Multi-Matrix

by openplace



Category: Armitage III, Civilization (Video Games), Transformers (Bay Movies), Бесконечное лето | Everlasting Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanon, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openplace/pseuds/openplace
Summary: — Ну почему мы не можем просто запустить двигатели и свалить на хрен с этой планеты куда-нибудь подальше!? На край вселенной!? — в сердцах бросил мужчина. — Просто взять и свалить! Забрать тех, кто дорог и все!(c) Lasley1010, "Слепые границы. (Бежать без оглядки 2)."*Матрица не является единственной в своём роде.*Всеискре приписывают способность создавать миры, но и она не является незаменимой.*Кто сказал, что Искры бывают только кибертронскими?*Третьи изначально создавались для решения демографической проблемы Марса, но Армитаж доказала, что они могут быть человечнее самого человека.*Под "красивой оболочкой" Виолы плещется океан пережитой боли.*Не десептиконы, а квинтессоны — абсолютное зло, а люди и автоботы не являются абсолютным добром.*Обмен сознаниями двух людей, попавших в схожие психологические ситуации (но не замена) приводят к интересным результатам... Сэм Уитвики сильно изменился за это лето!





	1. Искры

В реген-отсеке становилось жарко. Казалось, ещё немного — и сверхпрочный стеклопласт реген-капсулы начнёт плавиться. Но это нисколько не волновало влюблённых, находившихся в помещении: один — в реген-капсуле, другая — вне её. Их веки были сомкнуты, а губы льнули друг к другу через прозрачную преграду. Женщина позволила своим Крыльям развернуться во всей красе и отпустила их чувствительность на максимум, так что сейчас они обхватывали капсулу, а через стеклопласт ощущались отголоски прикосновений мужчины. Искорка новой жизни, носимая женщиной и активно развивавшаяся, буквально купалась в сплошном двойном непрерывном потоке ощущений счастья, восхищения, страсти, что по взаимно открытой Искровой связи транслировали друг другу мужчина и женщина.  
Искорка пульсировала учащённо и радостно, потому как была желанным плодом этой Искровой связи, замыкая квадрат. Четвёртая — Искра Йоко, дочери мужчины и женщины, также плода их любви, сейчас была далеко, но и отголосков доносящегося по Искровой связи хватало, чтобы полыхать подобно сверхновой и активно расти: потенциал роста, обозначенный кошкодевушкой Юми и подтверждённый «эксельзиором» Эдди, был велик и сейчас вовсю реализовывался: оболочка красноватой Искры Йоко и голубой Искры её возлюбленного — Энджи — соприкасались, пока вспышка не вывела их взаимные ощущения, казалось, на орбиту Ноны. Часть ощущений от Искровой связи передалось парню. Тот спросил, немного отойдя от пережитого и выравнивая дыхание, у расположившейся на его правом плече и постепенно приходящей в себя Йоко, одновременно легонько водя указательным пальцем левой руки по её всё ещё подрагивающему животику:  
— Они… счастливы?  
Девушка повернула голову, посмотрела не сфокусированным до конца взглядом в карие глаза, потянулась, клюнула куда-то в низ щеки и устроилась поудобнее, смыкая веки:  
— Очень… счастливы…  
  
Творящееся в реген-отсеке вполне можно было бы назвать чистым, незамутнённым, концентрированным безумием, если смотреть со стороны: Росс только-только вышел из стазиса после Перехода — вынужденной меры после тяжелейших ранений, полученных в сражении с очередной ордой квинтессонских дронов, когда даже Эдди был повреждён, и они оба выжили только за счёт «эксельзиора» и прибывших вовремя Наоми и Хромии. Первая из них буквально вытянула Росса с края Бездны, подключившись к нему портативными системами жизнеобеспечения, закрыв брешь, в которую превратился отсек с пилотом, своими Крыльями и активировав силовой щит, а ее наплечными орудийными установками воспользовался по сброшенному энергоподключению Эдди. Хромия же помогла Эдди расправиться с оставшимися дронами. Наоми была Носителем новой Искры, и за подобное «безрассудство» получила потом нагоняй лично от Виолы. Впрочем, воссоздательница клана Асакура очень хорошо помнила советы доктора Коллайдер, которые та дала ей после завершения реабилитации перед возвращением домой. В частности, «разгон» и стабилизация нововоссозданной Искры лучше и эффективнее всего происходил таким вот путём, и Армитаж всецело испытала и подтвердила это не так давно на своём собственном опыте.  
Искра же Хромии почему-то сегодня не находила себе места, и в поисках причин подобного возмущения «валькирия», находившаяся, как и Эдди, на обслуживании в комплексе SITW, пробуя проверить догадку, подключилась к инфосети комплекса Combine — корпуса распределённых вычислений. Процессор ускоренно обрабатывал информацию, полученную по запросу, а нейросеть стала разогреваться, чего не случалось в подобном ключе уже очень давно.  
Айронхайд…  
Кибертронка вновь потянулась по Искровой связи, но ответа вновь так и не поступило. Ответа не поступило, но и гнетущей пустоты, засасывающего холода — тоже не было. Неизвестность — одна из самых гадких пыток для живых разумных существ, к которым относились и трансформеры, но в данном конкретном случае неизвестность была куда лучше деактива.  
Когда нынешняя летунья в последний раз видела его, чувствовала его присутствие? Видимо, ещё тогда, кода была колёсной, тогда — в преддверии Последнего Боя, что произошёл на Орбитальных Платформах близ Фунестиса. В самом же Бою она получила тяжёлые, малосовместимые с нормальным функционированием (и функционированием вообще) повреждения и впала в стазис. После введения в 940 году Эры Белка эксплуатацию в Джонс-Фарм комплекса SITW стало возможным начало восстановления, а после пуска HeLa-турбин в Поттере в 1535 году Эры Белка кибертронка вышла онлайн. Ещё позже, адаптируясь, она узнала из Информаториума, что ни квинтессонов, ни трансформеров на Платформах и вообще в Системе больше нет. Однако прошло чуть более ста лет, и давний кошмар кибертронцев вернулся: в 1640 году Эры Белка команда одного из шаттлов Грау-пи, пролетая рядом с городом Искателей Питстоп, видела через иллюминаторы неведомое существо. Оно было настолько пугающим и от него так явственно веяло гибелью, что экипаж решил уйти на орбиту. Много позже этому существу дадут именование урдар. Это была первая встреча жителей Системы с квинтессонами. О самих квинтессонах, их роли в уничтожении кибертронцев и потенциальной опасности для фунестианцев последние узнали как раз от Хромии. Её опасения подтвердились: в 1690-м Кре-шо, город, расположенный на Орбитальных Платформах и до того находившийся под юрисдикцией Грау-пи, был захвачен квинтессонами.  
Она видела много деактивов и смертей, и многих хороших знакомых и друзей потеряла в этих проклятых войнах, и видела последствия разорванной Искровой связи на живом примере. И это было слишком страшно, чтобы безучастно наблюдать. Жутко становилось от одной только мысли, что подобное могло случиться и с ней. Так и состоялось знакомство кибертронки Хромии — к тому времени уже «валькирии» класса M3-2A — и доктора хабилитат в области биомедицинской инженерии, Защитницы Энклава Виолы Коллайдер. Тогда, спустя полтора года после атаки квинтессонов на Энергиду, в 1863 году Эры Белка Третья-С-Половиной лежала, вцепившись всеми конечностями, сжавшись в комочек и прижавшись всем телом к грудной броне автоботки в поисках тепла и защиты в живом металле, бережно придерживаемая тёплым манипулятором. На следующий день, несколько успокоившись, Виола открылась Хромии полностью, та тоже ответила взаимностью. Так было установлено взаимное доверие между потерявшими близких живыми существами.  
Вот и сейчас Хромия возлежала на платформе, а на честплейте у неё находилась без пяти минут декан факультета биомедицинской инженерии Ноовилльского университета*, ведущий хил отрядов Защитниц и её боевая подруга Виола Коллайдер. Женщина глубоко и спокойно спала, а кибертронка осторожно водила пальцем по доверчиво подставленной спине, даря ощущение покоя и защиты.  
Виолу доставила в комплекс SITW, где находились Хромия, Эдди и ещё несколько «валькирий» и «эксельзиоров», Наоми.  
Когда воздух в лёгких закончился, женщина и мужчина, наконец, смогли оторваться от прозрачной стенки реген-капсулы, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Я люблю тебя, — призналась Наоми, вся пунцовая от только что пережитого, — и обязательно дождусь. Возвращайся, Росс.  
「Я тоже тебя люблю, Наоми」, — пришёл ей ответ по внутренней связи. Росс огладил ладонью участок стеклопласта, где соприкасались их губы, и сомкнул веки. Менее чем через полминуты, отпустив руку, мужчина погрузился в глубокий сон: всё-таки подобные нагрузки были пока великоваты для совершившего Переход, но зато ощутимо сократится срок реабилитации.  
Чьё-то присутствие Наоми зафиксировала ещё на пике происходившего, и как только всё завершилось, фем покинула реген-отсек. Всё подтвердилось: за поворотом коридора, ведущего к реген-отсеку, где сейчас находился Росс, обнаружилась Виола, тихо сползшая по стенке и державшаяся за область грудины. Черты лица были мучительно искажены и оно было залито слезами: отголоском незакрытой, неэкранированной Искровой связи доктора Коллайдер попросту снесло с пути и та банально не дошла. В мгновение ока Наоми переместилась к их любимому хилу и боевой подруге и стала действовать:  
— Нет-нет-нет, не смей отключаться, не смей уходить, Виола, слышишь? — аккуратно подхватив женщину под колени и спину, Армитаж устроилась на ближайшем подоконнике, усадив Виолу к себе на колени и совершая медицинские подключения. Одновременно она отпустила все ограничения со своей Искры, давая возможность ярко-малиновой сверхновой с голубоватым вкраплением — новой Искоркой — свободно обволакивать искорёженную алую Искру Защитницы. Наоми позволила Крыльям развернуться во всей красе и обнять Виолу, поместив ту в своеобразный защитный кокон. Женщина аккуратно отёрла лицо подруги и невесомо поцеловала: — Не смей корить себя за то, что произошло и чего уже не исправить. Мишель и сын находятся в Месте-Где-Ждут, но любят тебя настолько, что желают, чтобы ты была счастлива здесь. У тебя замечательная воспитанница — Юми, и они очень рады, что ты нашла её. Ты никогда не будешь одна, запомни, — горячо шептала Армитаж, обняв и баюкая обессилевшую от очередного отката от разорванной Искровой связи Защитницу, не замечая, как свои слёзы катятся по пылающим щекам.  
Экстренные меры, предпринятые Наоми, возымели действие: Виола постепенно перешла из полубессознательного состояния в фазу глубокого спокойного сна. Связавшись по внутренней связи с Хромией, Наоми скинула той пакет информации по произошедшему, и вскоре погружённого в сон доктора одна летунья доставила другой.  
Вдумчивый читатель вправе спросить: если Переход настолько эффективен, то почему же его не совершит Виола? Ответ будет горек: страх. Эта сильная, умная, привлекательная женщина до первобытного ужаса, до отключения логических цепей боится, что после Перехода её возлюбленный Мишель и её нерождённый сын исчезнут из её ощущений, воспоминаний, переживаний, снов. Иррационально? Возможно. Но раз в Третьих человечность была возведена в абсолют, то что же говорить о Третьих-С-Половиной, к которым, среди прочих, относятся Ная, Лиз и Виола? Профессор Антоний Касиба как создатель данной технологии отмечает, что нет никаких гарантий для тех Третьих-С-Половиной, которые после деактива родных и близких не пошли ни по одному из трёх прописанных путей. Виола как раз и была этим единственным исключений, и профессор Касиба отказывался давать какие-либо гарантии на этот счёт, попросту опасаясь навсегда потерять свою лучшую ученицу.   
  
Он внял совету Джулиана Мура, обретшего после попадания Росса, Наоми, Йоко и Мишеля на Фунестис новое вместилище (вместе со всеми Сёстрами Наоми, всецелая информация о которых была бережно собрана и сохранена им):  
— Профессор, не вздумайте выказывать жалость по отношению к Виоле, и других по возможности предупредите. Жалостью ничем не поможешь: вы не просто оскорбите доктора Коллайдер — вы усугубите её положение. Могу сказать, что я и Сёстры будем рады видеть её и общаться с ней, если она будет сюда приходить.  
Призрачные женщины молча подтвердили своё согласие.  
Парень из другой реальности много помог профессору в разработке и создании самой технологии Перехода, так почему же не прислушаться к его словам? Тем более, если Джулиан не просто обрабатывает информацию — он живёт ею, он сам — она. Многие анонимы Информаториума ведут беседы с ним, некоторые отваживаются поверять ему сокровенные секреты, и нет большей благодарности для него, чем это.  
Хромия, тем временем, внимательно смотрит запись, присланную Наоми перед прибытием в комплекс SITW, и её внимание вознаграждается. Робкие протуберанцы голубоватой Искорки тянутся к искорёженной алой Искре Виолы. Мать ничего не скрывает от Искорки, и вот это полное, всецелое доверие позволяет решиться: маленькие голубоватые протуберанцы бережно касаются заполошно мечущейся и пульсирующей алой Искры, стараясь дать успокоение, защиту, участие, и это постепенно, медленно-медленно, но получается. Боль от последствий разрыва Искровой связи никуда не исчезает, но утихает до «прозрачного» уровня и будет, что называется, лишь «висеть в процессах».  
— Настоящее чудо, — притушив бирюзовую оптику, ласково улыбаясь и медленно поглаживая пальцем по спине спящую Виолу, шепчет Хромия.

— ? — доносится вопросительный хмык от Эдди, находящегося на соседней платформе. Кибертронка перекидывает запись «эксельзиору», и они вместе смотрят полученную запись общения Искр. Тяжёлый Охотник восхищается тем, как Искорка использовала полученный в результате непосредственной неэкранированной Искровой связи командира Росса и командира Наоми опыт: — Когда красота и функциональность переходят друг в друга и сливаются воедино, то появляется нечто, чему ни в человеческом, ни в машинном языке нету чёткого определения. И это нечто — более функционально и прекрасно, чем эти двое в отдельности.  
— И-ки-ру, — катает на глоссе кибертронская летунья имя, пришедшее ей из глубин мыслительных процессов. — Да. Икиру. Это будет замечательное имя для того, в кого воплотится при появлении на свет Искорка. Как считаешь, Эдди?  
— Отличное имя, — тихо, стараясь не разбудить спящую на честплейте Хромии фем, соглашается серебристый великан.

 

***

— Приветствую вас, командир Наоми, — «Эксельзиор» проходил плановый осмотр и находился в данный момент на платформе, что, впрочем, нисколько не помешало ему считать поля вошедшей и опознать её.  
— Здравствуй, Эдди, — улыбнулась крылатая серебристому великану. — Как ты меня узнал?  
«Эксельзиор» издал что-то наподобие хмыка и ответил, параллельно проходя тесты оптической системы и нисколько не смущаясь своего горизонтального при этом положения:  
— Можно сменить корпус, но не Искру. Мне известна только одна из них, которая пульсирует в унисон с Биением Солнца командира Росса. Когда красота и функциональность переходят друг в друга и сливаются воедино, то появляется нечто, чему ни в человеческом, ни в машинном языке нету чёткого определения. И это нечто — более функционально и прекрасно, чем эти двое в отдельности. — Повисла пауза. — Системам саморемонта нужно время, и потому мой язык может быть скуден. С вашего позволения я… покажу. Это куда как информативнее слов. — Эдди счёл нужным показать, а не объяснять словами.

Дав добро на принятие передаваемого файла, женщина дождалась окончания передачи и открыла его.  
И замерла в восхищении.  
Мощная, огромная, красивая, синеватая, пульсирующая размеренно и ровно, как Биение Солнца — такой выглядела Искра её возлюбленного. Меньшего размера была Искра Йоко — небольшая, чуть красноватая, она пульсировала учащённо и почти трепетала, как и сама девушка, в предвкушении чего-то; был виден большой потенциал роста. Наиболее необычная Искра была у Наоми: малиновая, яростная, мощная, полыхала так, что можно было сгореть в этом огне, нежно, тем не менее, обволакивая и питая… крохотную пока голубую Искорку.  
Наоми в ответ подошла и молча обняла манипулятор исполина, закрыв глаза. Живой металл был тёплым.  
Слова действительно были не нужны.

***

Внимательный читатель может указать на несоответствие альтформы канонной Хромии и Хромии в этой истории. К тому же, его вполне может заинтересовать, с чего бы вдруг людям, пусть и фунестианцам — не землянам — оказывать помощь инопланетянке — кибертронке, трансформеру — как угодно — ремонтировать её, лечить, сделать, наконец, так, чтобы она смогла летать. Пожалуй, эта история действительно достойна более полного и толкового раскрытия, но пока же, за недостачей терпения и компетенции, автор вынужден ограничиться скупыми замечаниями и выжимками. В сухом остатке из них получается следующее:  
Первый выход фунестианцев в космическое пространство имел далеко идущие последствия, среди которых — столкновение в 1640 году Эры Белка с квинтессонами, захват последними в 1690 году расположенного на Орбитальных Платформах города Кре-шо и образование постоянной базы. Результат — Энергида-1861: атака на энклавский город Энергиду, сильное радиоактивное загрязнение территории, гибель людей, а среди них — семьи доктора Коллайдер.  
Ещё одним последствием открытия Орбитальных Платформ было обнаружение в первой половине первого тысячелетия Эры Белка полудеактивного корпуса трансформера. Им и была Хромия. Введённый Государством Либерестов в 640 году Эры Белка в городе Джонс-Фарм комплекс SITW (также известный как SITW Project) был своеобразным прикрытием по исследованию нового организма. Введенные в 1535 году Эры Белка в городе Поттер HeLa-турбины также использовались по двойному назначению, и в результате Хромия смогла выйти онлайн. На протяжении периода стазиса активно исследовались технологии, которые невольно привнесла с собою инопланетянка. Но уже тогда полученные данные, а также потухшие окуляры, обводы лицевой, отголоски процессорной активности наталкивали исследователей на мысль, что то, что сейчас покоится на платформе — гораздо больше, чем просто высокоорганизованный механизм и экспонат экспозиции экскурсий, время от времени проводившихся в комплексе.  
Как ни странно, но последняя мысль была подтверждена детьми — участниками очередной экскурсии — далёкими потомками тех самых исследователей. Дело происходило в 1625 году, и существо не выказывало никакой агрессии по отношению к детям, а наоборот — заинтересованность и вежливое любопытство. В день экскурсии на комплекс было совершенно нападение террористов, впоследствии ставших идейными вдохновителями для группировок ван Хааке. Ни один из террористов не выжил: будучи ещё весьма слабой, но, тем не менее, закрыв собой всю испуганную экскурсионную группу, Хромия, принимая на себя основной удар и попутно получая повреждения, попросту разорвала нападавших на части. Затем, склонив фейсплейт к защищённым ею, промолвила, напрягая не до конца восстановленный голосовой модуль, в котором то и дело проскакивала статика:  
— Тише, Искорки… всё закончилось… больше никто не посмеет вам угрожать… — кибертронка обратила взор на руководителей экскурсионной группы — молодых парня и девушку, также прикрывавших собой детей, аккуратно провела по спинам пальцем в защитном, успокаивающем жесте и сказала: — Вы молодцы… Они, — показала на детей, — славные. Берегите их… И себя…  
Тогда-то и заметили и зауважали кибертронку как Личность. Люди убедились, что представителю трансформеров не чужда человечность, и потому дальнейшие разработки и улучшения в первую очередь испытывались Хромией, позволяя той восстанавливаться гораздо быстрее, а по ходу — замечать и корректировать возможные огрехи и ошибки. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество вылилось в обретение автоботкой Крыльев, и та, наконец, освоила новую альтформу — «валькирию» класса M3-2A, и по её образу и подобию создавались и остальные, ставшие впоследствии её соратницами.

  


 

В некотором смысле разработки фунестианцев, опробованные Хромией и дополненные её сведениями и воспоминаниями, явились и ядром создания на планете тех, кого она помнила как Тяжёлых Охотников — «эксельзиоров», но эти обладали ещё и способностью к телепортации, что как в повседневности, так и в бою было особенно ценно. Было установлено, что «валькирии» и «эксельзиоры», сочетающие как автономное «плавание», так и пилотирование людьми, не только быстрее самообучались, но и «напитывались» эмоциями, ощущениями, переживаниями, жизненным опытом пилотов, что, в конечном итоге, привело к обретению ими полноценного искусственного разума, в котором человечность, возведённая в абсолют, органично сочеталась с расчётливостью и бесстрашием умных боевых машин. Кошкодевушка Юми очень точно назовёт это сочетание Искусственными Искрами, и слово «Искры» здесь будет главным.  
Так, наконец, пришло время, когда Хромия обнаружила Наоми, подсоединённую к Эдди и Россу, вытаскивающую своего возлюбленного с края Бездны, к которому тот был близок в результате тяжёлых ранений и наплечными орудийными установками которой воспользовался по сброшенному подключению «эксельзиор» Эдди. Сам он был повреждён и не мог вести полноценный бой, а его пилот был тяжело ранен. Эдди сейчас поддерживал полноценное энергофункционирование Наоми, которая на тот момент уже являлась Носителем новой Искорки, а летунья — вытаскивала за счёт себя через портативные системы жизнеобеспечения своего возлюбленного — Росса. Закрывались внутренние кровотечения, заживлялись повреждения паренхиматозных органов, наниты восстанавливали повреждённые нейросвязи. Тогда же Армитаж и было принято решение предложить Россу Переход: она не вынесла бы второго подобного случая, как, в своё время, сделал и он. Наплечные орудийные установки, возможно, были менее мощными, чем у «эксельзиора», но зато били точнее и злее. И вот здесь к ним присоединились аналогичные другой летуньи: это заговорили орудийные установки «валькирии» — Хромия успела вовремя, и квинтессонские дроны были уничтожены полностью.  
Вот так сформировалась Первая протеанская Триада, пожалуй, самая странная из существовавших когда-либо. Несомненно, Командующий ВВС десептиконов Старскрим, прознай про её состав, хохотал бы — нет, неприлично ржал бы до сбоев голосового модуля, но, успокоившись, задумался бы: опыта боестолкновения с подобным составом он не имел. Но задумается он над этим позже, много позже после того, как Всеискра, выпав из рук белкового мальчишки, ударится о землю и запустит преобразования, в результате которых Искусственные Искры преобразуются в реальные, а сам он, Лорд Мегатрон и вся верхушка десептиконского командования, бывшая к тому времени на Земле, вновь спустя ворны окажутся в системе Лаланд 21185, а на Земле и в околоземном пространстве останутся их реплики.

Но это уже будет совсем другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Ноовилльский_университет


	2. Соксент

Командующий Старскрим размышлял. Да, вот наблюдалась за ним такая особенность, но о ней дано было знать не всем. Саундвейв, например, знал, и ещё пара-тройка из Ставки, и ещё кое-кто. Остальным же знать об этом было незачем. Да, совершенно незачем. Конструктиконы, например, не знали, и потому вовсю подтрунивали над его не самым лёгким характером, который, к тому же, нисколько не улучшился после потери Крыльев — Тандеркрекера и Скайварпа. Ну не полезешь же драться с гештальтом один на один! Приходилось неистово скрежетать дентами и шипеть, зато иногда удавалось исподтишка сделать пакость, и тогда на Искре легчало. Как там говорят белковые? «Сделал гадость — сердцу радость». Главное — уметь не попадаться, хе-хе.  
Радость от того, что Секонд-Ин-Комманд стал Фёрст-Ин-Комманд, тоже была напускной, показушной. Каков бы ни был тяжёл характер Лорда Мегатрона, но ни психопатом, ни, тем более, идиотом тот не был, отнюдь. Не сказать, чтобы он и Старскрим так уж взаимодополняли друг друга, но нагрузка теперь была двойная, если не сказать больше.  
Двойная она была и у Мегатрона, когда Командующий ВВС всея десептиконов четыре декацикла восстанавливался после столкновения с квинтессонами в одном из эпизодов Последнего Боя. Конечно, часть информации можно было обрабатывать и в медбее, но всё равно это было не то, функциональность была хорошо если на треть, и это неимоверно бесило, и чувствовалось немым укором во взгляде Лорда, когда тот изредка, но наведывался к своему заму. Но вслух, надо признать, ничего не говорил: одно дело — лажануть против автоботов, что по определению должно быть как минимум стыдно для тех, кто считается лучшими воинами Кибертрона, но совсем другое — уцелеть после атаки квинтессонов, до сих пор считающих себя создателями кибертронцев и относившихся к оным как к марионеткам, вдруг вышедшим из-под контроля и долженствующим быть наказанными по всей строгости. Старскрим был даже в некоторой степени благодарен за это тактичное молчание. Некоторым ведь повезло гораздо, го-раз-до меньше. В один вот из таких эпизодов Первая Триада и перестала быть триадой — остался он один…

…А потом было завершение Последнего Боя. Флагман квинтессонов был уничтожен, но пятилицые твари не были бы собой, если бы не подготовили напоследок мерзкий подарочек. Вот и злится Командующий: память о том, последнем, эпизоде — словно кусками какими-то! А ещё пропал Лорд. Мегатрон, как и прежде, сражался наравне со всеми, за что его уважали как офицеры, так и солдаты, и получил повреждения, а потом — исчез, как исчезли ещё несколько мехов — бесследно! Офицер связи Саундвейв позже сам — сам! не по приказу, не по просьбе — сам! — связался со Старскримом и молча скинул свои воспоминания, сопроводив запись лаконичным комментарием:  
【Несостыковки и провалы выделены красным. Предположение: сходство на 95% как минимум у всего офицерского состава. Вероятность устранения последствий… 0,055%】.  
Последняя фраза, отправленная с нехарактерной паузой перед окончанием, явно говорила о том, что задета профессиональная гордость немногословного связиста, и задета, что называется, за живое.  
И Старскрим открыл присланный пакет данных.  
Как и прогнозировал Саундвейв, всё сходилось.  
Командующий отправил подтверждение и свои соображения офицеру связи.

 

***

А вот теперь обнаружены следы присутствия Лорда на этой белковой планете. Старскриму даже пришлось на йоту поумерить свой скепсис по отношению к её жителям, когда он нашёл для себя весьма удобную трансформу — истребитель F-22. Но где же сам Лорд? И что заключает в себе тот странный артефакт? Что возможно сделать, применив его?

Внезапная догадка — смутная надежда — пронзила его, и сикер словно провалился в воздушную яму, начав беспорядочно снижаться — настолько неожиданно, невозможно, преступно соблазнительно всё выглядело. Пульсация Искры участилась, нахлынули воспоминания… Неужели Левое и Правое Крыло удастся вернуть?!

_НедумайнедумайнедумайНЕДУМАЙСЕЙЧАСОБЭТОМ!!!_

Неимоверными усилиями заставил себя успокоиться и выровнять полёт. Сначала артефакт и Лорд, затем — всё остальное. Он заставит этот артефакт работать, или он не действительный член Академии наук и технологий!  
И да, пора бы запросить Баррикейда о состоянии дел. Раз уж бывший Секонд-Ин-Комманд в настоящее время исполняет обязанности Командующего всея десептиконов, то и имеет полное право спрашивать с них по всей строгости.  
Командующий Старскрим активировал связь и постучался на канал к Баррикейду.

 

***

Информация.

Им нужна была информация.

Подробная и по делу.

Сортировать и анализировать её в разной степени умели все десептиконы, прибывшие на Землю или находившиеся в пределах её орбиты, но сначала нужно было получить доступ. В виртуальной сети белковых — Интернете, — доступ к которой первым опробовал Саундвейв, содержались лишь крупицы нужного, лишь намёки, но уже из них что-то начинало складываться. Выходило так, что информацию следовало искать у военных.

Командующий Старскрим, несмотря на свой далеко не самый лёгкий характер, глупым отнюдь не был, да и не задерживались у них подобные в условиях военного времени на сколь-нибудь значительный срок. Наибольшим экономическим и военным потенциалом на этой белковой планете обладали Соединённые Штаты Америки, поэтому изыскания было решено начать именно с них. Такой логике не возразил бы и Шоквейв, если бы принимал участие в обсуждении.

Вставал вопрос, откуда же именно начинать. Будь с ними рядом Лорд, десептиконы, не раздумывая долго, начали бы прямо с Пентагона, если бы был отдан подобный приказ. Тем более, нанести критический и неприемлемый урон противнику они вполне смогли бы, но дальше белковые, возможно, скооперировавшись, начали бы давить числом, так что кибертронцы не обольщались на свой счёт.

Отпадает. Однозначно отпадает. Старскрим в районе Северного полюса обнаружил следы сигнатуры Лорда, но на этом всё — самого Мегатрона не было! И, уж конечно, лить джет отработкой хотел на дипломатический скандал, разразившийся после его неожиданного визита между Россией и США. Копошения грязеедов сейчас не имели сколь-нибудь значимы, чтобы на них обращать внимание.

Ровно по той же причине отпадала зона ответственности Европейского командования Вооружённых Сил США: слишком густо населена.

Тихоокеанское командование ВС США также было вычеркнуто из списка: оно не было общедоступно для всех видов сил десептиконов. Командующий, скажем так, весьма снисходительно относился к колёсным формам, но не мог не признать, что, в случае чего, их помощь была бы бесценна, на одних летунах войну не выиграть.

«Шарк! Шарк и шарками переконнекченный шарк!»

Так были забракованы почти все варианты, но тут Саундвейв прислал пакет данных о базе специальных операций Соксент, находившейся в ведении Центрального командования ВС США.

И Командующий решился.

「Десептиконы! Обнаружены следы сигнатуры Лорда на Северном полюсе этой белковой планетки. Самого Лорда не обнаружено, но теперь точно известно, что он на Земле, и его нужно найти.」

「Да здравствует Лорд Мегатрон! 」

「Да здравствует Лорд Мегатрон! 」

Общее сдержанное ликование полностью разделял Блэкаут и сформировал себе первоочередной задачей найти информацию, которая приведёт их к Лорду:

「Командующий, предоставьте эту локацию мне.」

Кликовая пауза — и Старскрим решился:

「Блэкаут, Соксент за тобой. Саундвейв, ты знаешь, что делать, когда начинается утечка информации.」

「Есть.」

「Принято.」

「Начнём! 」

 

***

Усатый пилот средних лет уверенно вёл вертолёт с бортовым номером USАF4500X над каменистой пустыней срединной части полуострова Катар, затем чуть свернул и стал держать курс на песчаную пустынную северную часть страны. Тень неслышно следовала за вертолётом, нисколько не отставая и повторяя причудливые изгибы барханов.

Казалось бы, в этой картине нет ничего удивительного. Пилот ВВС США возвращался на базу Соксент, расположенную в Катаре и являющуюся одной из ключевых для Центрального командования Вооружённых Сил Соединённых Штатов Америки (USCENTCOM). Война в Ираке доказала нужность и эффективность базы.

Вот только ни для личного состава базы, ни для USCENTCOM вышеозначенный вертолёт являлся явно не тем, что ожидалось увидеть. Радары засекли летательный аппарат, но на обращения и приказы пилот не реагировал, продолжая вести машину к базе.

Наконец, информационники дали картинку, а в базе данных быстро нашлась информация по бортовому номеру:

— Сэр, он был сбит три месяца назад в Афганистане.

Это было последней репликой, произнесённой на базе Соксент в относительно спокойной обстановке. Дальше — развёрзся ад.

Бортовой номер USАF4500X внял приказу командира базы затушить двигатели, совершив посадку и дав команду лопастям остановиться, и это было последним, что сумел приказать ему командир Соксента, потому как десептикон Блэкаут начал действовать.  
Ещё при совершении посадки, увидев, как его окружают белковые и их самоходки, боевикон с каким-то мстительным наслаждением стал глушить связь и радары противника, что возымело действие уже в самом скором времени: связь на базе благополучно накрылась.  
Второй ошибкой белковых стала их атака при процессе трансформации, когда узлы наиболее уязвимы. К счастью для Блэкаута и к горю для белковых, пули последних не нанесли видимых повреждений. Приобретя базовую форму, трансформер дал ответную очередь, и бетон посадочной площадки обагрился первой кровью. Были ответные выстрелы, ещё и ещё, а затем ударная волна попросту смела противников в радиусе ближайших полутора десятка метров, а заодно саданула по окнам командного пункта, высадив их начисто и щедро усыпав осколками людей и пол.  
Садистов в рядах десептиконов хватало и без Блэкаута, но тут белковые, что называется, нарвались: ещё ударная волна, и снова, и снова — и целые ряды живой силы, приспособлений и зданий противника перестают существовать.

— Все в укрытие! — слышится команда темнокожего белкового из младшего офицерского состава, и своими действиями тот подаёт пример. Разумно, но поздно. Слишком поздно.

А вот и сервер с данными. Манипулятор десептикона сносит остатки крыши и обхватывает главный компьютер, позволяя дата-кабелям подсоединиться. Данные с лёгкостью начинают копироваться в новое хранилище. Командиру базы ничего не остаётся, как приказать информационникам вырубить сервер к чертям собачьим, но и это невозможно. Тогда, крикнув «Пустите меня!», командир хватает пожарный топор и начинает наносить размашистые удары прямо по проводам, подающим электроэнергию к серверу.  
На целый клик у Блэкаута мелькает уважение к, казалось бы, слабой букашке. На клик, потому что ещё через два от здания и его содержимого не остаётся ничего.  
Пора закругляться: больше данных добыть отсюда физически невозможно. Кто-то падает к его опорам: тот самый белковый, в полях которого в равной степени смешиваются ужас и изумление — но второго, кажется, больше — изучает его в оптический прибор. Расплатой за кликовый ответный интерес — заряд из подствольного гранатомёта белковых прямо в честплейт, и ударная волна не размазывает темнокожего по бетону, а сносит близстоящую бронетехнику, превращая её в хлам.  
Больше здесь делать нечего. Информацию он сольёт Командующему, а оставшимися белковыми пусть Скорпонок займётся — полезно размяться.

 

***

Полдень. Они бредут, изнемогая, вдоль линии электропередач, по пустыне. Из всего личного состава базы их осталось шестнадцать человек плюс малой, отец которого живёт в ближайшем поселении. Курчавенький хорошо держится и не жалуется на зной — привык: жителю пустыни негоже сетовать на то, где он живёт. Его спутникам — хуже: обливаются потом и мучаются жаждой. Рассуждения арабского паренька достаточно просты: если даже эти храбрые воины не смогли совладать с порождением Бездны, то **что** это порождение сможет сделать с его поселением? Может быть, воинам сможет что-нибудь подсказать отец? Нужно что-то делать, и немедля. Что-то такое нехорошее ткалось в полуденном зное, но что?!

— Алеакараб! Але-а-караб!* — возопил старейшина поселения, указывая узловатым пальцем за спину Леннокса, и тем самым спас его от неминуемой гибели: огромная железная махина выдвинулась из песка бесшумно и уже нацеливалась капитану прямо в спину. Тот среагировал мгновенно и остался жить, а вот солдату-очкарику повезло куда как меньше: железный скорпион буквально проткнул его и утащил под землю.  
— Нам нужно подкрепление! — смог сформулировать мысль паренька-араба капитан Леннокс, и тот стремительно повёл его к своему отцу — звонить, и скорее!  
Попутно соорудив несколько новых многоэтажных матерных конструкций в процессе переговоров с непонятливым телефонным оператором, Уильям Леннокс при помощи кредитной карты Роберта Эппса дозвонился в Пентагон и передал трубку сержанту:  
— Я такого никогда в жизни не видел! — слушала краткий и эмоциональный рассказ сержанта Эппса верхушка Минобороны США во главе с министром Келлером. — Нам нужна поддержка с воздуха!..  
— Картинка будет через две минуты, — прервал Эппса министерский информационник. И точно: дрон-разведчик, посланный с базирующегося в Персидском заливе авианосца, через положенное время дал изображение. И то, что увидели министерские, им впоследствии очень хотелось бы, что называется, **развидеть**. Но это, к сожалению, было невозможно.  
Бывший отряд Соксента, между тем, продолжал терять людей в неравной схватке. Тем временем «дымовуха» Эппса обозначила её район, а по приказу Леннокса остаток отряда подсветил лазерными прицелами инопланетную тварь. Пулемёты «бородавочников» и «сто пятые» снаряды «ястребов» подавили Скорпонока, но, к ужасу и охренению выживших, не до конца: то, что осталось от десептикона, зарылось обратно в песок, оставив хвост снаружи.

Разгром был полным.

— Поспешите. Немедленно доставьте этих людей в штаб. Нужно… опросить их, — озвучили информационники приказ министра Келлера снижающимся экипажам вертолётов ВВС США.  
Сам министр был мрачнее кучево-дождевого облака.  
Это будет до-олгий день. Пожалуй, самый долгий в его жизни.

 

***

_POV Сара Леннокс_

У меня на руках посапывает одно из двух самых дорогих для меня существ на этой планете и в этой Системе.  
Моя умница.  
Моё солнце.  
Моё счастье.  
Аннабель.  
Вон как бегают ресницы, наверняка же что-то снится, пусть же ей приснится сон цветной…  
Вы спросите, возможно, что для нас остаётся важного после всего, что доводится пережить?  
Охотно отвечу: важна семья; важны друзья, на которых ты можешь положиться; остальные — не так уж важны. Нужно относиться нейтрально ко всем, пока они относятся к тебе так, как в категорическом императиве Канта. Но горе тому, кто посмеет посягнуть на здоровье и жизнь моей семьи и моих друзей. Вне зависимости от того, во имя каких целей это делается.  
Да, вы можете назвать нас эгоистами. Можете _попробовать_ , если точнее.  
Но я не гарантирую, чтоб вы избежите каких-либо последствий.  
Понимаете ли, в чём дело… У меня ужасный характер. К сожалению. Если я встречаюсь с чем-то, что противоречит моим представлениям о здравом смысле, порядочности, взвешенности, я не обижаюсь и не переживаю. Я **_запоминаю_**. Мне нет нужды обижаться на это или испытывать какие-то эмоции. Но я **обязана** запомнить _это_. Изучить, как _это_ себя ведёт. И в конечном итоге **знать** _это_. Потому что это « _это_ » — то, что наступает на то и тех, что мне дороги. На то и тех, что и кого я люблю.  
Потому что я хочу, встретившись с _этим_ в следующий раз, быть готовой лучше. Не пустить его в те места, где живу я и те, кого я люблю. А для этого _это_ нужно знать. И не забывать, _какое_ оно.  
Всё просто. И — необходимо.  
Необходимо помнить об « _этом_ ».  
Необходимо помнить о тех, кто тебе и тем, кем ты дорожишь, помог из этого выбраться.  
Просто — помнить. Это же ведь не так уж и сложно…  
Само существование Уильяма даёт мне силы на всё перечисленное.  
Сегодня я вновь видела его. Мы общались по скайпу. Как он радовался тому, как выросла Аннабель! Я буквально таяла, когда слышала его «Я скучаю по своим дорогим девочкам» и тонула, тонула в его голубых глазах. Всегда притягивают — чисто омуты, и всё тут. Потом я и дочка касались экрана компьютера рукой, а Уилл касался в ответ экрана ноутбука с той, дальней стороны — так нам хотелось коснуться друг друга. Потом он отстранился, хотел ещё что-то сказать, но тут изображение тряхнуло, послышался грохот, что-то посыпалось, кто-то забегал. Уилл забеспокоился, Аннабель тоже что-то почувствовала, заёрзала, захныкала негромко. Мы пообещали друг другу держаться, а затем изображение исчезло.  
Страшно ли мне? Очень. Сегодняшней ночью я определённо не буду спать. Просто не смогу.  
Я знаю примеры, когда среди неизвестности своим ожиданием родные спасали родных. Да, звучит как иррациональное, концентрированное, чистое безумие, но если это всё, что я могу сделать — я **буду** это делать.  
И пусть скажут те, кто так не ждал, что — «повезло».  
Пусть.  
Нам на это нечего смотреть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Скорпион! Скор-пи-он! (араб., искаж.)


	3. Уитвики

      После очередного падения из-за посторонних предметов на полу взгляд наконец-то фокусируется, а мысли — исчезают. Из зеркала со слегка охреневшим видом взирает кареглазый шатен в несколько неопрятной майке и такого же состояния серых «боксёрах».  
      Да, первой эмоцией было удивление. Оно столь разительно отличалось от привычной — въевшейся намертво в личность — апатии, в кокон которой было укутано раздражение, что мозг, дорвавшись, смаковал его на разные лады снова и снова.  
Всё-таки, что ни говори, а мозг человека, создание порой весьма наивное. Хотя и умное. Ну, так по определению вроде как должно быть, но не у всех и далеко не всегда бывает. Печаль-беда…  
      Посему всецело полагаться на мозг было бы неправильно, и парень коснулся указательным пальцем левой руки глади зеркала. Отражение проделало то же самое, но только указательным пальцем правой руки. Странно, но гладь зеркала никуда не поплыла, не пошла рябью, как это бывает в холосимах, когда ушлый игрок, где — своей изворотливостью, а где — откровенно не брезгуя читами, оказывается не там, где прописано на этом этапе в программном коде, даже если это открытый мир, и случайно касается  _края_. Краем может быть не только стенка, но и берег кислотного болота, обрыв, кромка леса и даже (в «некачественных подделках», как утверждают разработчики, но мы то знаем…) линия горизонта, почему-то приблизившаяся. Коснись края — и реальность пойдёт концентрическими кругами, поплывёт разноцветной рябью, назойливо отображаясь в глазах всё равно как те стеклистые червячки, на деле проявляющие неоднородность стекловидного тела человеческого глаза. Рассказывают, что кто-то, вот так вот коснувшись, затем не возвращался…  
      И… ничего не произошло.  
       _Ни-че-го._  
      Разве что остался неопрятный потожировой отпечаток подушечки пальца, сдублированный толщиной стекла на стороне отражения. Это успокаивало: нет ощущения ирреальности происходящего, когда не знаешь, где окажешься в следующий момент — в палате или в одной из разновидностей тех  _коридоров_.  
      Воспоминание о коридорах воплотилось в гадкой холодной щекотке меж лопаток. Парень инстинктивно повёл плечами, зябко поёжившись. Щекотка исчезла.  
      Мозг постепенно заострял внимание и на других ощущениях. Так, воздух было прошит пылеватыми частицами, ясно отображавшимися в лучах местного солнца, а обоняние зафиксировало пронизывающий всё помещение запах. Его, гм, возможно было бы назвать запахом жилого покоя — эдакой обонятельной меткой помещения, где давно и продолжительно проживали люди*. Оглядевшись, парень увидел, что сей запах интенсивно источали разбросанные по полу мягкие предметы, споткнувшись о которые по пути к зеркалу, он весьма чувствительно приложился лбом о пол и там вовсю красовалось покраснение. Эти предметы оказались его одеждой. Как, впрочем, и то, что было на нём сейчас.  
      Дискомфорт. Мозг распознал ситуацию и стал формировать императивы к действию, общий посыл которых заключался в том, что неплохо бы этот дискомфорт устранить, и как можно быст…  
      — А-шь-хя!!!  
      Тело тоже подключилось к побуждению своего незадачливого обладателя сделать хоть что-нибудь, а не стоять столбом. Ну вот хотя бы вытереть забрызганное зеркало, для разнообразия.  
      Но то, что произошло дальше, не мог предугадать никто.  
      — Сэм, ты уже проснулся?  
      Голос принадлежал женщине средних лет, и, судя по приближающимся шагам, она поднималась по лестнице, и довольно быстро.  
      — Сэм?  
      Парень успел лишь повернуться к двери, как та раскрылась.

***

  
      Женщина готовила нехитрый завтрак на трёх человек: жарились на сковородке бекон и овощи (она не оставляла надежд приобщить своих мальчиков к здоровой пище), неспешно вертелась в микроволновке посудина с омлетом, готовилась выскочить из тостера очередная порция тостов, ждали своей очереди отдать сок нарезанные половинки апельсинов. Всё это было привычным, а потому делалось почти на автомате. Большей частью её разум в данный момент был занят мыслями об их с Роном единственном сыне. О Сэме.  
      Женщина, которая, по мнению Рона, была и сейчас ничего, семнадцать лет назад привлекла мужчину не только своими внешними данными, но и живостью характера, какой-то трогательной непосредственностью, непоседливостью, тем самым не давая им обоим зачахнуть со скуки, не давая застаиваться. Он и теперь, когда она бывала в хорошем настроении, украдкой любовался ею, думая, что она не видит.  
      Ребёнок был желанным для них обоих. Джуди до сих пор хранила его первые пинеточки, первую срезанную прядь, тетрадки с первыми прописями…  
      Женщина сердито смахнула непрошенную слезинку, подхватила выскочившую из тостера пару готовых тостов и заправила следующую порцию, попутно перевернув на другую сторону бекон и помешав овощи.  
      …Ребёнок был как ребёнок: рос, радовал маму и папу, иногда капризничал, иногда огорчал. Но чаще — да, радовал. Помнится, в два года Сэмми пристрастился играть с кухонной посудой, и это занимало его на несколько часов. Достаточно было вынуть из плиты кастрюльки, сковородки и предоставить их ему — и мальчик начинал что-то «готовить», иногда гремя крышками, что-то «добавляя», «посыпая», «мешая» и под нос комментируя происходящее. За это время Джуди успевала, например, перемыть все окна в доме. Иногда всё же нужно было заглядывать на кухню: сыну могли понадобиться столовые приборы и, получив набор разноразмерных ложек и — иногда тоже требовалась — поварёшку, Сэм продолжал «колдовать». Можно было продолжать дела по дому.  
      В песочнице сын охотно вступал в игры с другими детьми, и даже приводил приятеля звать маму вместе смотреть их совместные художества, однако играл и в одиночестве, и не испытывал по этому поводу особых душевных терзаний.  
      Звякнула микроволновка. Вынув омлет и поставив его доходить, Джуди походя цапнула очередную порцию готовых тостов и уложила их на тарелку. Мясо и овощи тоже были практически готовы, оставалось чуть линуть фильтрованной воды, чтобы не было слишком сухо, и совсем скоро можно будет подавать на стол.  
      …Проблемы начались позже, в школе. Нет, сын редко приносил что-либо ниже «эй»** и «би»***; дело заключалось во взаимоотношениях со сверстниками. Безобидные вначале подколки выродились к последнему классу старшей школы в форменные издевательства. Особенно отличался некто Трент со товарищи. К тому же, родители Сэма узнавали о происходящем из третьих-четвёртых рук, что совершенно их не устраивало. Немало раз проводились беседы как с Сэмом, так и с родителями ребят, так и с самими оппонентами Сэма. Нападки прекращались на пару дней, затем всё возобновлялось вновь. Нападки вроде как и мелочные, но, как говорил дед Рона, рассказывая малолетнему внуку сказку на ночь, есть соломинка, способная переломить хребет верблюду.  
      А ещё тело Сэма стало беспокоить его по ночам. Это были вполне нормальные проявления для подростка, вступившего в активный период созревания. Он так забавно смущался и краснел, когда Джуди находила его «следы». Фантазии и мысли о девочках были нормальными, но дальше этого ничего не получалось. Сын пытался — знакомиться, вести разговор, участвовать в чём-то, — но раз за разом терпел фиаско. Слава чудаковатого ботаника, прочно закрепившаяся за ним, отнюдь не добавляла плюсов в его копилку. Джуди и Рон видели, что парень пытается поменяться в лучшую, как ему казалось, сторону, но всё чаще и чаще опускает руки, постепенно уходя с появлением в его комнате компьютера в миры, куда более понятные и привлекательные, чем реальный. Миры, где всё совершенно по-другому. Огонёк в его глазах в такие моменты, почти потухший, вновь разгорался, и неудивительно, что Сэм засиживался допоздна. Там ему было лучше…  
      Пришёл Рон, обнял за плечи, клюнул в щёку. Джуди прильнула к нему, прикрыв глаза и постояла так. Попросила сделать кофе, пока закончит готовку, благо тут недолго осталось. У Рона всегда получался восхитительный кофе, и она не раз отмечала это, да и сам мужчина был рад побаловать любимую женщину хоть чем-то кроме того, что умеет делать руками. Он приступил к таинству кофеварения, а женщина выключила конфорку, на которой готовились мясо и овощи. Осталось разложить порции по тарелкам и сделать апельсиновый фреш.  
      …А в начале этого лета Сэм, что называется, сломался. Добил его тот случай на озере, где обычно собирается местная молодёжь. Уже потом выяснилось, что без Трента не обошлось и здесь. А тогда их Сэмми пришёл насквозь промокший, продрогший и завалился спать, предварительно закутавшись в ворох одеял. И уже через пару часов выяснилось, что здесь не простуда, а кое-что похуже. Парень каждые полчаса порывался в туалет и душераздирающе кашлял, не в силах исторгнуть гадость, поселившуюся у него в лёгких. В больнице им сказали о том, что у Сэма воспаление лёгких. Задело, что называется, «по касательной», но и этого хватило, чтобы лечение продлилось три недели.  
      После этого Сэм, казалось, окончательно махнул на себя рукой. Комната зарастала грязью день ото дня, а парень, по-видимому, решил плыть по течению, выходя на свет Божий разве что поесть и в туалет. Даже «публичку» забросил…  
      У Джуди защипало глаза. Можно было бы списать на то, что брызнуло соком в глаза, но Рон-то знал настоящую причину её расстройства. Он, Рон, много чего не показывал ей из своих эмоций, берёг её, но женщина ощущала, что мужчина тоже переживает. Однажды, после очередного разговора с Сэмом, она нашла мужа на кухне сидящим за столом, сморщившимся и трущим ладонью рубашку напротив грудины, как будто там, внутри, что-то нестерпимо чесалось. Как же она тогда перепугалась, когда у нестарого совсем ещё мужчины обнаружили боли в сердце! Врачи связали боли с нервными переживаниями (и было, признаться, отчего), наказали соблюдать режим, следить за давлением и понавыписывали таблеток. Вот и сейчас Рон выпил одну, посмотрел на Джуди, покачал головой и молча обнял жену. Затем она приняла из его рук приготовленный им кофе, поблагодарила мужа и пригубила напиток.  
      В это же самое время наверху раздался приглушённый грохот. Взрослые недоуменно переглянулись. Прошло полминуты и они решили, что им показалось, однако грохот повторился. Джуди решила подняться наверх и узнать, что происходит: материнское сердце было неспокойно. Попросив Рона разлить по бокалам приготовленный фреш и расставить тарелки на столе, женщина решила подняться в комнату сына.  
      — Сэм?  
      Молчание. Затем — громкий чих.  
      — Сэм, ты уже проснулся?  
      Поднявшись по лестнице, Джуди так и не дождалась вразумительного ответа.   
      Пришлось решиться.  
      Дверь распахнулась…

***

  
       _Какая-то жуткая муть, помутнение, затемнение. Целые фрагменты наблюдаемого выпадают из поля внимания. Некая тягучая, вязкая гадость, окружает, обволакивает. Но ты её не боишься. Уже не боишься. Потому что устал бояться и привык к ней, просто ждёшь, когда и чем именно это всё закончится. Да, у находящегося здесь, в этой среде есть долженствования, но не желания._  
      Ты бессилен, потому что сломался и дал контроль над собой и настолько привык к этому, что натурально начинаешь сходить с ума, если этот контроль убирается. Да, чёрт возьми, ван Хааке со товарищи здесь постарались на славу: установки прописаны в нейросвязи, ассоциативные ряды и логические цепочки настолько хорошо, что человек превращается в отличный механизм по уничтожению самого себя как личности.  
      По иронии судьбы, создавшие технологию и использующие её на всю катушку всё равно недовольны: их, видите ли, не устраивают результаты. Этих тщеславных, возомнивших себя творцами «нового человека» генетически ущербных отбросов биореактора не устраивают даже интеллирапторы, потому как рассматриваются как находящиеся где-то на периферии «новой эволюции», причём с таким, знаете ли, пренебрежением, снисхождением, что ли. При этом почему-то стыдливо умалчивается, что именно интеллирапторы составляли основную ударную силу партизанских отрядов, участвовавших в освобождении городов человеческих государств Фунестиса от иноземных захватчиков. В противостоянии Энклава и Грау-пи они тоже не были исключением.  
      У некоторых сломанных всё же хватает сил не выдержать. И — да: нажирались таблеток, запивали алкоголем, ставились по вене всякой дрянью. Смешать и взболтать. И — гибли, гибли, гибли.  
      Глупая, нелепая, страшная смерть.  
      Но для них она была освобождением из этих невидимых пут.  
      Очень легко ломались те, у которых были жизненные неурядицы. Например, те, у кого был досрочный выход на френдзон-рут, ха-ха три раза. Таких даже удерживать не надо было: лишь поставить ментальные закладки с нужными установками и дать символического пинка, чтобы конструкция запустилась. И — всё: самоподдерживающаяся, саморазвивающаяся реакция начинала быть. Вне зависимости от того, где находился «испытуемый»: на работе ли, дома ли, у них ли в исследовательском центре. Или вовсе за границей.  
      Арчибальду Баттимеру, а ныне — Сэму Уитвики — ещё очень сильно повезло: он оказался в стационаре пограничных состояний.

***

  
      — Сэм!  
      Голос отчего-то кажется знакомым. Странное дело: волна ужаса не затапливает тело, не водит гадкими прохладными пальцами по вискам.  
      Нетерпение и ожидание чего-то нового тончайшей озоновой плёнкой соткалось и переливалось где-то по краю сознания. Любое неосторожное действие — и она перфорируется, оставив владельца не то чтобы в апатии, а в каком-то подобии недовольства, неудовлетворённости, что ли. Дискомфорте.  
      Дискомфорт ощущался вокруг, неприятно, давяще. Не такими, какими нужно, неправильными были обстановка в комнате, одежда, даже самый воздух! Это нисколько не прибавляло спокойствия.  
      Это продолжалось бы и впредь, но  ** _новое, ожидаемое_**  — наступило. Парень ощутил это и повернул голову в сторону распахнувшейся двери. Он видит… А кого он, собственно, видит? Адреналин расширяет артерии, усиливает ток крови, позволяя той интенсивнее питать кислородом мозг — наиболее энергоёмкий и энергозатратный, но и вместе с тем незаменимый орган. Это, в конечном счёте, позволяет подгрузиться и активироваться доселе незадействованным, неизвестным обладателю блокам памяти, нейросвязей, ассоциативных рядов. И-и — волна щемящей нежности к появившейся в комнате женщине затапливает его. Он подходит к ней и обнимает её, она отвечает тем же, упокаивая голову на его левом плече.  
      — Ма-ам… Я так скучал по вас с отцом, — пробубнел парень одними губами. Нужно было высказать, и он это делал. Слова давались тяжко. Но необходимость никуда не исчезала. — Это было… как гадость какая-то… мерзкая, липкая гадость, — сбивчиво старался объяснить он, а мать, подняв голову и глядя на него, гладила его по голове, и по её щекам катились слёзы. Слёзы облегчения. Произошедшая разительная перемена с её сыном пока не была объяснена, но сам факт того, что это случилось и в сравнении с тем, что происходило  _до того_ … Можно ли было мечтать о лучшем? А  _как именно_  произошло… Господи, да какие это всё-таки неважные мелочи! Потом, всё потом!  
      — Я бы очень хотел  _это_  смыть с себя, — признался Сэм и зябко подёрнул плечами. Женщина облегчённо выдохнула и напомнила парню, где он может принять душ и переодеться. Получив поцелуй в лоб от вылетевшего затем из комнаты вниз сына, женщина утёрла слезы, улыбнулась и стала спускаться тоже вниз, на кухню: посмотреть заодно, не остыло ли приготовленное.  
      Полученных впечатлений хватило Сэму для разблокирования новых воспоминаний, пока он стремительно нёсся в душ. Кроме того, как оный душ использовать, активировались воспоминания, знания о нечто куда более важном. Семья. Мать. Кто-то ещё, кого мама безмерно любит так же, как и его самого, кто-то очень важный в его жизни. Догадка стала выстраиваться на краю сознания, но мозг, распробовав появление нового и активацию неактивного, очень настоятельно дал понять, что для полноценного распознавания необходим триггер. А чтобы оный триггер, находившийся на пути, как сказали бы компьютерщики, в оперативной памяти и уже «висевший» в «процессах», сработал, нужно было бы выйти из душа. Но сначала — мыться!  
      Тело, ощутив влагу, страшно зачесалось. Так физиологически выражался дискомфорт телесный, наложенный на психологический. Так давала о себе знать та  _гадость_ , которую упомянул в памятном разговоре с матерью парень. Сэм, зарычав и используя мыло, шампунь, мочалку и ещё что-то, название чего было сочтено неважным, с остервенением принялся мыться. Экспериментировал с водой: холодная! горячая! холодная! горячая! С грязью вымывалось и ощущение слизкой гадости, в которую он был словно бы погружён продолжительное время. Брр!  
      Вместе с эмоциональной эйфорией пришло и то, что именуют «мышечной радостью». Они не тождественны, а слегка перекрывают друг друга. Достаточно, чтобы подпитываться одно от одного.  
      Процедура завершена. Яростно вытеревшись и спешно надев чистое, парень появляется, наконец, на кухне…  
      …Триггер срабатывает.  
      Пять лет. Он идёт в парк, а за руку его ведёт самый сильный, высокий и добрый человек в этом мире.  
      Одиннадцать лет. Его сбивчивый рассказ слушает, не перебивая, самый понимающий (после мамы), человек в этом мире.  
      Четырнадцать лет. Мама обрабатывает ему сбитые костяшки на левой руке и пытается ему что-то выговаривать, а отец, наоборот, поддерживает его действия насчёт поставить на место опущенца из окружения Трентона, так некстати отколовшегося от основной компании.  
      — Доброе утро, пап. Я скучал по вас с мамой, — Рона сзади, наклонившись, обнимает его сын. Его единственный и любимый сын, который два последних года,  _два грёбаных года_  постепенно угасал, теряя интерес к реальной жизни! За грудиной неприятно кольнуло. Но вот что-то, наконец, произошло. Рон видит по глазам Джуди, что это непонятное «что-то» — во благо.  
      А раз так, то расспросы могут и подождать.  
      И вся семья воздаёт, наконец, должное завтраку.

***

  
      После безумно вкусного завтрака, а в особенности — апельсинового фреша, напомнившего ему о плодах «горящих деревьев» в окрестностях Оогониума, парень возвращается в помещение, по недоразумению называющееся его комнатой. По недоразумению, поскольку среда ощущается чужеродной. Не враждебной, но  _чужеродной_ : спёртый, сдавленный воздух, хлам, пыль и очень-очень много лишнего.  
      А значит, нужно сделать что?  _Изменения._  
      Ими и предстояло заняться остаток дня.

***

  
      Как много мы порой проводим времени над былым, всё стремимся задержать момент, мучась от того, не получается, от неудовлетворённости над результатами усилий и тем самым день ото дня отравляя себе существование. Стоит ли оно этого? Не проще ли найти в себе силы и выкинуть напрочь, пусть даже и очень жалко?  
      Да, старьё иногда может стать артефактом, и весьма ценным, к примеру, с исследовательской точки зрения. Но человеческой жизни порой не всегда может хватить, дабы дождаться этого момента. А время идёт; а свободного места всё меньше; а мечта всё недостижимее; а родня ворчит и бранится: зачем было копить? Зачем было покупать? Зачем было писать? Зачем было тратить время, деньги, силы?  
      Кто на эти вопросы ответит?  
      И вот мы порой опрометчиво выбрасываем на свалку истории частичку себя, а потом, спохватившись, судорожно ищем, не понимая, куда выбросили, не понимая, ради кого и во имя чего, не понимая, зачем.  
      Сэма можно было бы в некоторой степени назвать счастливчиком, потому что он не заморачивался над этими вопросами. Ему было незачем: он преобразовывал пространство, ощущаемое чуждым, с воодушевлением, которое вряд ли припомнил бы до того.  
      Парню, не оценив верно масштабов бедствия сразу, пришлось несколько раз бегать вверх-вниз за чёрными мусорными пакетами, шлёпая по лестнице босыми ступнями, так что Джуди озадаченно улыбалась, а Рон за утренней газетой посмеивался в кулак и посверкивал хитро глазами. В пакеты, среди прочего, отправились: постеры со стен; колонии грязных дырявых носков; старые порванные тапки; замусляканные журналы с девицами, достаточно раздетыми, чтобы вызвать соответствующую реакцию молодого организма, но слишком раздетыми для того, чтобы оставить простор для хоть какой-нибудь фантазии; в отдельном мешке закончил своё существование в доме половик. Слишком потрёпанные неопрятного вида одёжки были безжалостно разорваны на ветошь для отцова гаража, и по краю сознания прочеркнулась мысль о каком-то автомобиле, не отцовском, но, не найдя отклика и не получив закрепления, скрылась, дабы всплыть при возможности вновь, но уже позже. Остальная одежда либо была сложена, либо дожидалась стирки.  
      Разбирательства с картриджами и прочими носителями информации заняли чуть больше времени. Некоторые из них были безнадёжно испорчены и помещены в очередной мусорный пакет, где уже оказались старые тапки; другие же дублировались и без них вполне можно было обойтись, так что составили отдельную стопку — кому-нибудь отдать; поцарапанные диски отправились к испорченным картриджам.  
      Помимо прочего, обнаружилась коробка с видеокассетами безо всяких надписей где бы то ни было: ни на фронт-энде, ни сбоку, ни сверху не было наклеек. В памяти всплыли ассоциации с тем, что там могло быть. Да, контент был того же толка, что и в журналах. Нет, для произвести необходимые манипуляции и извергнуться, особенно в подобном возрасте, этого могло быть достаточно, но качество и испытываемые ощущения никто не отменял. Да и на полу извивался и стремился к разъёму RJ-45 неприметный серый кабель, а это значило, что качественный контент рядом, нужно лишь знать, где и что искать…  
      Наконец, были найдены коробки, куда была убрана машинерия. Комната выглядела совершенно по-другому, почти функционально, а свежий воздух дал возможность легче дышать.  
      — Апч-ха!!!  
      Да, не мешало бы сделать сущую мелочь: избавиться от пыли, чьи частички теперь весело играли в солнечных лучах.  
      Мусорные пакеты количеством шесть штук гордо стояли в рядок. Пора.  
      Торжественная церемония выноса тела… кхм, пардон, мусора началась ровно в двенадцать дня. Первые два пакета уже покоились во чреве контейнера, оставалось сделать ещё две ходки. В середине последней Сэм уже примеривался, как бы поточнее отправить очередную партию в контейнер, как тут прозвенел велосипедный звонок и чей-то голос, манерно растягивая гласные, взбаламутил знойный полдень:  
      — Сма-а-трите, хто у нас вышел на про-гу-улку! Никак суслик Уиткики вылез из своей норы и выставил на продажу свой товар? А почему сразу не на ебэе, а, Уиткики? — И заржал. Молчание было ему ответом. — Слышь, я к те' обращаюсь!  
      Велонасмешника рассматривали с естествоиспытательским интересом, как некий диковинный гибрид насекомого, гоминида и представителя отряда куриных, только комментария от «Нэйшнл Джиографик» не хватало. Гибрид издавал какие-то звуки, затем сымитировал вопли павиана и теперь что-то недовольно вскукарекивал, жирно блестя капельками пота на лбу и походя заявляя претензии на какие-то права в местной иерархии. Сработал триггер, и память распаковала и представила нужную информацию. Гибридом оказалась одна из шестёрок Трентона, один из тех представителей рода человеческого, в отношении к которому достаточно даже не запоминать имени и подробности внешности, а набросать для себя основные черты и повадки, чтобы не желать встретиться вновь.  
      Существо не успокаивалось и принялось прохаживаться уже по родне Сэма. В частности, упомянуло о поехавшем прапрадеде и выказало предположения о вменяемости самого парня. На миг Сэму припомнилась раздевалка и то, как его почти принудили удовлетворить одного из ублюдков орально, но тут вмешался преподаватель. Данное воспоминание запустило следующую цепочку событий.  
      Пропоров пальцем дыру в мешке, он извлёк оттуда картридж и старый тапок.  
      — Цы-ып-па-цы-па-цыпа-цыпа-цы-п-па-а… — приговаривая так, парень стал приближаться к насмешнику, положив тапок в правый карман растянутых штанов, а картридж держа в левой руке. Приближаясь, он отследил открывание-закрывание рта велосипедиста, дождался удобного момента, всадил туда пластмассовый прямоугольник картриджа и апперкотом с правой заставил клацнуть по картриджу челюсть обидчика, прикусить того язык и навернуться с вела на копчик. В иной ситуации Сэму не поздоровилось бы, но здесь на него вовсю работал фактор неожиданности: в поведенческие паттерны школьной шайки никак не входило то, что многолетняя жертва может, наконец, в ответ пойти вразнос и действовать непредсказуемо. К тому же, они были одни.  
      Тем временем пинком с правой Сэм выбил изо рта перепуганного подростка картридж, достал из кармана и всунул в рот велосипедисту тапок и медленно стал ступнёй правой ноги на горло. Зубы велосипедиста сомкнулись на грязном тапке и впились в подошву, тот стал дёргаться от надвигавшейся нехватки кислорода и вперился расширившимися от ужаса глазами в лицо оппонента, который спокойно — слишком спокойно, даже чуть устало — произнёс прямо ему в лицо следующее:  
      — А теперь слушай сюда, опущенец. Таких, как ты, я называю фоксопитеками. Вы ведь даже не животные, потому что, в отличие от животных, вы понимаете только язык силы. Вы всего лишь бесполезные куски биомассы, и вас слишком много. Но прямо сейчас, — слышишь меня, кусок дерьма? — в моих силах наконец-то сделать так, чтобы хотя бы на одного из вас стало меньше. Кивни, если понял и осознал. — И нажал на горло ногой чуть сильнее. Велосипедисту ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть: кислорода стало не хватать, и скоро перед глазами замелькают мушки. — Хотя… ты ведь даже не дерьмо, ты просто так насрано. И мараться о тебя — ниже моего достоинства. А теперь пʼшёл вон отседа.  
      И Сэм, нажав на горло велосипедисту ещё раз, убрал ногу. Тот, кашляя и путаясь в конечностях, поднялся и, судорожно не попадая по педалям, улепетал отсюда прочь как можно дальше. А Сэм, постояв в пару секунд, поднял и выбросил последние мешки c мусором и, внешне спокойный, отправился домой, где его и накрыла полноценная истерика.  
      Давать отпор в первый раз всегда тяжело.

***

  
      Парень держал на ладони очки своего прапрадеда — сэра Арчибальда Уитвики. Оправа, окуляры и дужки приятно тяжелили ладонь. Да, это был не какой-то там дешёвый пластик для перед девками своей wannabe-крутизной понтоваться. Это был — инструмент. Цейсовское, без пузырей и свилей, кристально чистое стекло, оправа и дужки из гладкого, прочного, отполированного дерева. А вот на одном из окуляров — причудливая сеточка трещин. Парень не стал их трогать, но любопытство никуда не исчезло. Любопытство и — уважение к человеку, их носившему.  
      Сэм задумчиво провёл указательным пальцем по левой дужке прапрадедовых очков и вознамерился положить их туда, откуда достал. Была вторая половина дня, и солнечный луч успел просверкнуть сеточку трещин в окуляре очков сэра Арчибальда Уитвики, успел до того, как очки были уложены обратно в коробку, аккуратно выложенную изнутри шёлковой тканью, и закрыты крышкой.  
      Но и этого хватило.

***

  
      「Босс, мы засекли вспышку излучения артефакта неопределённого вида.」  
      「Отлично, Джазз, передай нам его координаты и характеристики.」  
      「Слушаюсь. Передаю координаты… Сэр, вы только взгляните! Он как бы намекает нам на координаты Всеискры!」  
      「Оптимус, мы так долго скитались в поисках её. Неужели это она?」  
      「Да, Рэтчет. Матрица подтверждает, что это действительно так.」  
      「В таком случае, Прайм, нам нужно разведать местность и найти артефакт, если для поиска Всеискры он критично важен. Фиксирую активность искусственных аппаратов вокруг этой планеты. Безыскровые, но не похожи на квинтессонских дронов. Полагаю, что планета может быть населена.」  
      「Ты прав, Айронхайд. Бамблби, нам понадобятся твои навыки разведчика. Тебе следует отправиться по указанным координатам и, как только артефакт будет найден, подать сигнал. Ты знаешь, какой именно. Тогда прибываем мы, все остальные. Но прошу, будь осторожен: до подачи сигнала мы не сможем тебе помочь.」  
      「Я готов, сэр.」  
      「Да поможет тебе Праймас.」  
      От небольшой группы диковинной формы космических кораблей, находящейся в пределах орбиты Земли, отделился самый малый и направился к планете.

***

  
      「Командующий Старскрим, на белковой планете обнаружен сигнал артефакта, связанного с координатами Всеискры. Передаю данные.」  
      「Принято, Саундвейв. Баррикейд и Френзи — направляетесь в район артефакта. Скорпонок, Блэкаут, Дриллер — отвлекаете белковых. Саундвейв — отслеживаешь каналы связи.」  
      「Принято.」  
      「Есть.」  
      「Есть.」  
      「Мы идём. Да здравствует Лорд Мегатрон!」  
      「Да здравствует Лорд Мегатрон!」

***

  
      Сэм Уитвики, пробегая глазами ровные, даже слишком ровные, строчки на пожелтевшей от времени бумаге, восхищался мужеством и жизненной силой своего предка — Арчибальда Уитвики.  _Сэра_  Арчибальда Уитвики, как решил про себя называть его Сэм, и никакие нормативно-правовые акты — пустые, глупые бумажки — не смогли бы переубедить его в этом. Узнавая своего далёкого предка (а в шестнадцать с половиной лет век кажется чем-то обширным и необъятным), парень проникся к нему глубоким уважением, и всякие вскукареки прихвостней Трентона были ничем перед истиной, открывшейся ему. Он бегло пролистал все сто пятьдесят четыре листа записей и теперь сидел на полу сомкнув глаза, а перед внутренним взором всё всплывали и всплывали прочитанные строки, буквы в которых иногда словно натыкались сверху и снизу на какое-то препятствие и, не в силах преодолеть его, вынуждены были ломаться в прямую линию.

***

  
_«Сегодня тот день, когда я, Арчибальд Уитвики, могу вести свои записи и тем самым проговаривать, переосмысливать пережитое. Потеря зрения и проблемы с памятью, возникшие после столкновения с Неизвестным, не дают никакого повода и основания просто лежать и разлагаться. Я — человек, я — мужчина и потому, в конце концов, не имею права опускать руки.  
      Терять, пускай на время и частично, над собой контроль — унизительно. Узнавать затем, что, за неимением где писать, во время приступа испачкал непонятными знаками стену палаты, а её после тебя пришлось отмывать работнице клиники, хотя ей за это и платят, — отвратительно. Настоятельно попросил лечащего врача позволить мне исправить то, что сотворил. Наш разговор прошёл спокойно и продуктивно; доктор согласился с тем, что если подобное может помогать мне в борьбе с моим недугом, то нет никакого практического смысла препятствовать. Он выделил ассистента, приведшего меня к фройляйн, отмывавшей стену и, хотя она поначалу отказывалась и мило смущалась, под её руководством я довершил уборку.»_

***

  
_«Трость помогает ориентироваться в пространстве, поначалу являвшемся сплошной кромешной тьмой. Видеть глазами теперь невозможно, пусть на них и очки: их привычная тяжесть на переносице и за ушами тоже вносит вклад в успокоение; зато ладони и пальцы рук обрели большую чувствительность. Лицо овевается чистым горным воздухом, нежаркое солнце ласково греет стариковское тело, а уши „слышат“ препятствия, передавая информацию телу, и вот через несколько месяцев ноги привычно несут по неоднократно нащупанной дорожке в беседку — принимать солнечные ванны и попутно упражняться в эпистолярном жанре.»_

***

  
_«Контр-адмирал Пири, счастливо достигший Северного полюса и возвратившийся домой, поспособствовал тому, что я оказался в этой швейцарской клинике. Он иногда присылает журналы Американского географического общества, долгие годы президентом которого и президентом Американского музея естественной истории был меценат мистер Джесуп и с которым мне также довелось иметь контакты и вести обширную переписку. Благодаря ассистентам, которые читают вслух, имеется возможность вести практически полноценную научную дискуссию. Вначале приходилось ответы и статьи надиктовывать, но внутри тлела-росла решимость подобное положение дел кардинальным образом изменить. Методом проб и ошибок пришёл к тому, что из пластической массы по моей просьбе и описанным параметрам был изготовлен своеобразный трафарет — плоская доска с прорезями-строками, достаточно широкими и пронумерованными шрифтом Брайля ровно настолько, чтобы можно было осязать и идентифицировать номер каждой строки. Поскольку чернилами пользоваться в моём положении затруднительно, был опробован химический карандаш, которым и поныне веду эти записи.»_

***

  
_«Мне есть ради кого и ради чего жить. Осознание этой простой истины помогает смириться со случившимся и каждодневно бороться с недугом. Я полностью осознаю, что однажды он окажется сильнее, а потому не имею права тратить впустую ни единого дня. Приступы теперь удаётся частично купировать: имеется возможность „сливать“ переживаемое на бумагу, пусть это и сопровождается вслух моим непроизвольным и, по отзывам наблюдателей, весьма бессвязным комментарием. Находясь в данный конкретный момент в здравом уме и ясной памяти, я полностью осознаю и принимаю то, чего уже нельзя изменить, но намерен и впредь не давать недугу слишком легко отнимать у себя проживаемое время.»_

***

  
_«Мне сообщают, что листов с неясными знаками, которыми сопровождаются мои видения, слишком яркие, слишком красочные и слишком не похожие на привычное нам, чтобы их можно было описать, уже накопилось изрядное количество и надо бы формировать отдельную тетрадь либо отдельную папку. Намерен прислушаться к этим советам. А пока, поскольку под трафарет для письма всегда подкладывается стопка бумаги, а не один-единственный лист, то имеется возможность писать с нажимом и затем уже распознавать, где буквы английского алфавита, а где — неизвестные символы.»_

***

  
_«Провалился в какую-то ледяную пещеру и, по-видимому, довольно сильно ударился затылком, так как потерял сознание. Очнувшись, долго не мог найти очки, а найдя и надев их, увидел, что один из окуляров пошёл трещинами. Неприятно, но куда лучше, чем если бы они разбились совсем. Повернул голову и задохся от удивления._  
      Если к тому, что я увидел, могут быть применены человеческие термины, пусть они и скудны, то я, пожалуй, попробую описать увиденное. В пещере, припорошенный ледяной пылью, лежал  **Неизвестный**. Да уж, Северный полюс, поиском и установкой точного местонахождения которого и было целью моей экспедиции, безмерно удивил. Неизвестный был в общих чертах человекоподобен, но на этом его сходство с людьми и заканчивалось. Взять хотя бы размеры,  **чудовищные, невообразимые**. К тому же, эти хищные, грозные очертания и буквально кожей ощущаемая исходящая от… тела? корпуса? вместилища?  **сила**.  
      Я коснулся огромного пальца, оказавшегося металлическим, и, вероятно, что-то задел, поскольку дальше в воздухе  **что-то неуловимо изменилось** , произошла вспышка и меня откинуло на несколько футов на спину, а глаза нестерпимо защипало. Похоже, я вторично ударился затылком и потому вновь впал в беспамятство.  
      Так меня и нашли. Мои коллеги, с которыми мы до сих пор ведём переписку, рассказывали впоследствии, что я был беспокоен и рассказ мой был бессвязен, а сообщаемое было настолько дико, что ни на что не имело подобия. Кафедру пришлось оставить. При содействии контр-адмирала Пири, полярника, впоследствии счастливо достигшего Северного полюса и вернувшегося на родину с триумфом, я оказался в Швейцарии в клинике профессора Гюльденлёве, где и нахожусь до сих пор.»

***

  
_«Сегодня второй раз забыл, как зовут фройляйн, приходящую убираться в моей палате и которая читает мне вслух, если в том возникает необходимость. Подобного раньше не замечалось. Это угнетает. Напомнил себе, что живу и должен жить. Ради моей Мэри, ради нашего сына, ради наших внуков. Видимся мы редко: Атлантический океан и ухудшающаяся политическая обстановка в континентальной Европе не способствуют частым визитам. Мой научный авторитет, впрочем, пока позволяет продолжать публиковаться в ведущих журналах, пусть и не так часто, как раньше, а гонораров хватает оплачивать лечение и даже немного откладывать на будущее._  
      Сокровище моё, если когда-нибудь ты или твои внуки будете читать эти строки, то знай: я горжусь и безмерно восхищаюсь тобой. Ты сильная и будешь сильной до конца, несмотря ни на что, всем бедам и невзгодам назло. Я знаю это, и подобное осознание даёт мне силы бороться, пусть их и нужно с каждым днём всё больше, и не всегда эта борьба успешна. К тому же, мы оба знаем, что любящий человек умеет смотреть на любимого глазами сердца и видеть его истинного, несмотря на прошедшее время.  
      Я не слишком часто говорил тебе эти слова до случившегося, опасаясь девальвировать их. Но уже здесь я понял, что если они — истинные, то такая истина от повторения не стареет и не истирается. И потому я больше не боюсь их повторять.  
       **Я люблю тебя.** »

***

  
      Сэм не замечал, как по щекам катились невольные слёзы: парень настолько впечатлился прочитанным, что не заметил, как наступил вечер. Нужно было переварить полученную информацию, а заодно и малость успокоиться. Он устроился на полу и сомкнул веки.  
      Итак, записи должны быть систематизированы, подготовлены и обнародованы. Человек, их писавший, достоин того, чтобы его письменное наследие нашло материальное воплощение. К тому же, парня заинтересовали странного вида записи, ни на что не похожие и перевязанные тесьмой в отдельную пачку. Сэм вытер лицо и улыбнулся, открыв глаза: появился «официальный» повод возобновить походы в «публичку» — местную публичную библиотеку. А заодно у него, кажется, появилось куда двигаться в будущем. Нет, это ещё не было определением специальности, но задало вектор.  
      И, кажется, следовало не откладывать задуманное: лето скоропостижно заканчивалось.  
      Новый учебный год обещал быть.

***

  
      Отец и сын возлегают под днищем автомобиля и травят за жизнь. Уитвики-младший ассистирует Уитвики-старшему, подавая инструменты.  
  
      — Понимаешь, сын, — энергично что-то закручивая, продолжает Рональд Уитвики, — многие люди не умеют жить и потому рассуждают о завтра, которого не будет. Сегодня, говорят они, мы вырываем из сердца любимых, потому что нам надо, видите ли, возвеличиться, а вот завтра — да-а, завтра мы уже будем любить, — съязвил мужчина. — Сегодня, говорят они, мы помучаемся, а вот завтра будем жить, — мужчина закончил закручивать и шваркнул инструмент о бетонный пол. И непонятно, кто при этом более жалобно звякнул — пол или всё же инструмент.– Твой прапрадед вот не был таким, как они. Обнаружить, что твой предок был классным человеком, совсем не таким, как о нём шла людская молва — это дорогого стоит. Мы с твоей мамой долго потом говорили после того, как ты обнаружил и зачитал нам его записи…  
  
      Рон принялся тереть рубашку напротив грудины.  
  
      — Та-ак, и кто это у нас забыл принять таблетки? — нахмурился Сэм.  
      — Да ерунда! — поморщился отец. — Постой, ты куда?  
      Сэм, оказывается, за это время выехал на своём «лежаке» из-под днища отцовой машины, поднялся, распрямился и направлялся к выходу.  
  
      — Лежи уже, — уголки губ парня приподнялись в намёке на улыбку, — ты ведь не хочешь расстраивать маму?  
      — Нет, — виновато раздалось из-под машины.  
      — Тогда помоги мне сделать так, чтобы этого не случилось и на сей раз — просто подожди меня здесь. Жди меня — и я вернусь, только очень жди! — парень наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец и убежал.  
      Из-под машины вслед ему донёсся негромкий смех.

***

  
  
      — Пап, вылезай! Вы-ле-за-ай, хва-тит там ле-жать! — кряхтя, как старый дед, Сэм вытянул «лежак» с отцом на свет божий. Рон уселся, и ему подали стакан с водой, где уже шипела таблетка. Сэм устроился рядом прямо на пол.  
  
      Мужчина, притворно морщась, выпил, как он выражался, «полезную гадость» до дна и отставил стекляшку прямо на пол.  
      — Сын, а помнишь, ты хотел собственную машину?  
      — Машину? — Хорошо, что парень уже сидел на полу, а то удариться копчиком — удовольствие весьма сомнительное. Триггер сработал, новое воспоминание открылось: да, парень действительно когда-то мечтал о машине!  
      — Машину, — подтвердил отец, явно посмеиваясь. — Что так удивился? Но — с тебя две тысячи долларов и три «эй»** на будущей неделе, если хочешь воплощения мечты как можно скорее. Ещё две тысячи, так уж и быть — мои. Освой хотя бы своих две.  
      Парень облегчённо выдохнул: мир вновь встал с головы на ноги, и это было замечательно.  
  
      — Пап, а хочешь анекдот? — хитро прищурился Сэм.  
      — Ну-у? — заинтересованно изогнул бровь Рон.  
      — Приходит сын к отцу и спрашивает: «Пап, а дай нам с девушкой на вечер свой кабриолет! — Бери, но там же нет бензина! — А нам и не на-адо!»  
      Дружный хохот наполнил гараж Дверь открылась:  
      — Мальчики, ужинать! — В проёме появилось миловидное лицо Джуди. — Не забудьте вымыть руки! — Она придирчиво осмотрела двоих. — И лица!  
      — Есть, мэм! — шутливо козырнули отец и сын и стали собираться. Пока они собирались, Сэм думал:  
      «И всё-таки неожиданно. Машина, да. У меня будет собственная машина! Кто бы мог подумать… Но — две тысячи баксов…  
      Надо определённо "поскрести по сусекам".»

***

  
  
_POV Сэм Уитвики_  
      Завтра лето заканчивается. Три слова: свежо, жадно, взахлёб. Например, целиком заглоченные за четыре часа триста страниц «Сердец в Атлантиде» Стивена Кинга. Или раскопанная в публичке информация по символам, содержащимся в прапрадедовых записях, тех, что отдельной пачкой. Некоторые оказались похожи на китайские и японские иероглифы, некоторые — на позднюю глаголицу, большая же часть вовсе ни на что не имела подобия, как в той самой «рукописи Войнича». Но это и не абракадабра: есть система, есть сочетания, которые что-то да значат. Порыться, что ли, в памяти? Да, ту же Чен можно попросить, у неё родня из Восточной Азии родом, могут быть подобия в начертании том же. Просто одно дело, когда ты смотришь по словарям — и совсем другое, если ты или тоя родня носители языка и знаешь, где этот символ может употребляться и что примерно означать. Контекст — он важен.  
       …Мыслепостроение и мыслевыражение и так до конца пока не восстановились: всё сполохами какими-то рваными. Страх  _пресытиться_  пока не до конца преодолён. С этим, впрочем, уже можно жить, как говорит отец в подобных ситуациях.  
      Па может брюзжать сколько угодно, но я-то вижу, какими глазами он смотрит на мать, или как готовит для неё кофе и как она непритворно наслаждается вкусом приготовленного для неё напитка. Эти вот мелочи говорят куда больше, чем отец показывает на публику, даже если она состоит из Моджо.  
      Кстати, кто-то в дверь скребётся.  
      — А, Моджо! Привет! Знаешь, ты очень вовремя.  
      Радостное тявканье. Хм, штанина натягивается.  
      — Ты куда меня тащишь, мелочь?  
      Дверь не успела толком закрыться, и потому с кухни доносится чуть раздражённый ожиданием голос отца и успокаивающее щебетание матери.  
      — Чёрт, совсем забыл про обед! Спасибо, дружище. 'ди ко мне.  
      Тёплая четырёхлапая тяжесть на левой руке. Щекочется.  
      — А вот эту розовую м-м-мэр-р-зость пора убирать. Ты как считаешь?  
      Указательный палец опускается на нос микропса.  
      — Пип.  
      Микропёс фыркает и чихает. Смешно-ой. И в целом беспроблемный. Посадишь такого на руку: хвостишко-пропеллер щекочет место чуть выше локтевого сгиба, передние лапы становятся на запястье — и иди себе куда угодно. Да и сам Моджо не против: всё же лучше, чем в домике сидеть. Да и порезвиться не прочь, когда на землю отпускаешь. У озера того же, например.  
      Вот только ошейник…  
      …Цвета мадженты.  _Розовый!_  Аааа! Глаза-а!!!  
      — Ма-ам, ну это же ужасно! _Розовый_  ошейник у  _кобеля_! Нет, ну ты только взгляни в эти глаза, в которых отражается боль и безнадёга всего прогрессивного человечества! Пап, ну скажи ей!  
      Раскаты здорового, искреннего отцовского хохота наполняют кухню. Мама дуется, но недолго: не выдерживает, прыскает и присоединяется. И чувствуется, что отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы этот дружный смех звучал чаще.  
      Джуди. Её зовут Джуди. Немного шебутная, иногда чересчур заботливая. Рядом Рон: грузноватый, иногда ворчливый, но лучшего отца на свете не сыскать. Обычные люди, со своими достоинствами и недостатками.  
       _Настоящие._  
  
      Отец, взяв на руки Моджо, расстёгивает ошейник, а мать, выхватывая из его рук это розовое безобразие, восклицает дурашливо:  
      — Да здравствует швабода-а!  
      И посылает техничный трёхочковый в мусорное ведро.  
      Отец и сын аплодируют стоя.  
      А на мордахе освобождённой животинки рисуется концентрированное, совершеннейшее счастье.

***

  
  
И — в тетради на металлической пружине после долгого перерыва рождается нечто новое:  
  
_Город мой очумел и стих,_  
_Исчез с улиц его непокой._  
_Я люблю этот каждый миг_  
_Тишины_  
_Рядом с тобой._  
  
_Луна над звёздною рекой,_  
_Загляни в моё окно,_  
_Подари мне небесный покой_  
_И пропой_  
_Что-то своё._  
  
_Белая ночь_  
_Нас зовёт_  
_За собой!_  
_Белая ночь,_  
_Посиди_  
_Со мной!_  
  
_Эта ночь не таит в себе зла_  
_И не ищет души моей._  
_Эта ночь — только ты и я_  
_Навсегда_  
_Рядом с тобой._  
  
_За окном белая пурга —_  
_Это ветер лютует злой._  
_Подожди!_  
_Пусть пройдёт она!_  
_Посиди_  
_Рядом со мной!_  
  
_Белая ночь_  
_Нас зовёт_  
_За собой!_  
_Белая ночь,_  
_Посиди_  
_Со мной!****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Отсылка к Петрушке из гоголевских «Мёртвых душ».  
> **Оценка "превосходно".  
> ***Оценка "выше среднего".  
> ****Мясцовы час – Белая ноч. Оригинал: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs9exlJfUgU Перевод и адаптация by openplace, 2017, специально для ficbook.net, transfictions.ru и ao3.org


	4. Маус

_POV Маус_

Когда красота и функциональность переходят друг в друга и сливаются воедино, то рождается нечто, чему ни в человеческом, ни в «машинном» языке нет чёткого определения, и это нечто – более функционально и прекрасно, чем эти двое в отдельности.

Так сказал «эксельзиор» Эдди, личный номер AERSP 31, и сказал очень метко.

У меня нет никаких причин сомневаться в его словах, пусть он и не человек. Ведь я тоже не человек: меня зовут Маус, и я – Третий.

[ ](http://www.bild.me/bild.php?file=9106392mouse_by_ghostalice.jpg)

 

Сейчас я нахожусь в комплексе SITW, город Джонс-Фарм, Государство Либерестов. Зал – ангар, ангар, всё никак не могу заставить себя называть его так – огромен и просторен, а платформа, где сижу, утвердив подбородок на левой ладони и подтянув колени к груди – широка и удобна. Сижу и любуюсь на спящее на боку совершенство, лик которого украшает едва заметная сонная улыбка. Оптика потушена, оптощитки сомкнуты, поза корпуса расслаблена и открыта; тихий шепот вентиляции и мерная пульсация искусственной Искры; мягкий полумрак, очерчивая фигуру, создает совершенно восхитительную картину. Смотрю и не могу налюбоваться.

Моё совершенство.

Лита.

***

Каждый год в Военной инженерной воздушно-космической академии* соблюдается непреложная традиция. Подобно тому, как на древней Земле на космодроме Байконур в вечер перед стартом экипажи смотрят фильм «Белое солнце пустыни», так и здесь, перед заключительной речью начальника Академии, перед тем, как вступить во взрослую самостоятельную жизнь, выпускники Академии смотрят фильм «В бой идут одни «старики»».

Меня тоже пригласили присутствовать на церемонии выпуска: Росс как выпускник Фридомского международного колледжа по аэронавтике**, имеющего договор о сотрудничестве с Академией, сделал моё и ещё нескольких человек пребывание на церемонии возможным. На торце главного корпуса Академии – огромное панно, где изображён Маэстро и где на всех языках Фунестиса – надпись, ставший девизом Академии: «Будем жить!»

 

 [](http://www.bild.me)

Моё внимание в фильме привлёк авиамеханик с несколько непривычным уху именем Макарыч.

 [](http://www.bild.me/bild.php?file=3335395139720756212.png)

Он сказал очень точную фразу, которая намертво запечатлелась в оперативной памяти и ушла в долговременную. Вот эта фраза:

**_«Самое тяжёлое в нашей работе – ждать.»_ **

Как и в моей.

Да, вы правильно догадались. Вот только наша работа гораздо сложнее, опаснее, интереснее и ответственнее: крылатые, с которыми работаем мы – **живые**. Как, впрочем, и Третьи – бывшие, как Армитаж, и настоящие, в количестве вашего покорного слуги.

На конструкторско-механическом факультете Международного высшего технического института*** есть кафедра человеко-машинных комплексов силового назначения. Её название – весьма и весьма грубое приближение того, чем занимаюсь я и мои коллеги. Особенно учитывая то, чем приходилось зарабатывать на жизнь до появления на Фунестисе.

***

Попробуйте понять одну простую вещь: жизнь маргинала на Земле или на Марсе, даже частично терраформированном – Сент-Лоувелл как раз и занимал один из «оазисов» - результатов первых, очень давних, работ в данном направлении, проделанных андроидами первого типа – даже если у тебя есть свой собственный технический сервис, нигде не зарегистрированный и никому не подотчётный, зато позволяющий зашибать деньгу, на самом деле не так уж и беззаботна, как кажется на первый взгляд. Почему? Да вот хотя бы потому, что твоя, казалось бы, необъятная свобода кончается ровно тогда, когда ты сталкиваешься с тем, у кого тупо больше власти и денег, пусть он даже и физически слабее любого из Третьих. Особенно когда имя этого власть имущего – Деметрио Мардини.

Боль – она ладно, но вот ощущение собственной беспомощности, невозможности даже нормально сдвинуться с места после повреждения нейроствола – марионетки Мардини, реплики Третьих, не отличались особой аккуратностью в добыче информации из тушки неудачливого маргинала – омерзительно. Нет, системы саморемонта, когда довелось после путешествия по сточной трубе шмякнуться на груду отходов и лежать так, распластавшись на них, сделали, конечно, своё дело, но всё равно потом пришлось делать временные «костыли» (чуть-чуть, по итогу, не ставшие постоянными), что и так добавило, кхм, экстравагантности в и так не привычный большинству обитателей Марса и Земли вид. Нужна была более тонкая и качественная работа по восстановлению, но ни должного уровня рабочей установки, ни, тем более, ассистента – помощника в этом ответственном деле у меня не было. Тогда я и думать не думал, что Армитаж и станет тем, благодаря кому моя жизнь в корне изменится.

Начать хотя бы с цели, к которой стремилась Наоми, средств, посредством которых она это делала, ну и поистине царского подарка – носителя с компроматом! Это был лучший эфир “Mouse Genius Network” за всю историю существования! А ещё в космопорту удалось подобрать то, что осталось от одной из реплик. Вышла неплохая заготовка под дрона-ассистента. Да и в эстетическом плане она была вполне себе ничего.

Кхм. Так. О чём это я? Ах да, о последующих событиях.

Как и у людей, у Третьих слишком обширные повреждения не восстанавливаются сами по себе – необходима помощь со стороны. Армитаж не стала исключением. Как раз на период активного терраформирования она переехала на Землю, в Чикаго, с семьёй. Связавшись со мной, предупредила, что придёт не одна. Так и произошло: семейство заявилось в полном составе.

Росс пришёлся по нраву: немногословный, спокойный, толковый и, как оказалось, умеющий в технику – не всё же в силовых структурах работать.

Йоко, «кнопка» мелкая, тоже ничего так – подвижный любознательный детёныш, не совавший, однако, без спросу пакиши куда не следует. Увидела какую-то схему на дисплее, подтащила откуда-то взявшийся ящик, уселась на него, достала альбом и карандаши и стала делать в нём какие-то свои почеркушки, иногда внимательно вглядываясь в меня, особенно – на спину и заднюю часть шеи. До сих пор помню этот очень взрослый взгляд на детском лице.

Я уже был готов начать первичный осмотр, как Армитаж, резко сбледнув с лица, сорвалась с места и заняла оборонителььную позицию. Росс быстро подхватил пискнувшую от неожиданности Йоко и тоже переместился. Сосредоточившись на Третьей, мелко дрожащей от едва сдерживаемой ярости, я проследил её взгляд и увидел… в дверях соседнего отсека своего изрядно увеличившегося строения дрона-ассиснетку, у которой волосы и оптолинзы были точь-в-точь как у моей гостьи!

Т-твою материнку!

Возопив матерно, метнулся и отрубил дрона. Из-за резкого движения заныла так до конца и не восстановленная шея, засбоил комплекс «костылей» для передачи нейроимпульсов, и я грохнулся на пол и заскрёб руками, пытаясь подняться.

Не знаю, почему меня не прибили прямо там и почему не прибили вообще. Лишь констатирую факт: Росс просто подхватил меня и оттащил от дрона, усадив в кресло, а Наоми обнимала дочку, постепенно, медленно-медленно успокаиваясь: угроза была нейтрализована. Росс, меж тем, догадался соединить несколько кабелей, что возобновило более-менее сносную подачу нейроимпульсов и я мог наконец-то распрямиться и повернуть корпус, подвигать руками и ногами, подняться и подойти к гостям.

– Маус, ты как? – спросил мужчина, карие глаза выражали беспокойство.

– Бывало и лучше, - я кисло улыбнулся. – Звиняйте, ребят, хрень вышла. Кто же знал…

Мои запоздалые извинения прервала Армитаж, всё ещё не отошедшая до конца от инцидента, но уже не грозившаяся сорваться, что могло бы стать, в итоге, для неё фатальным:

\- Хэй, приятель, мы тоже приносим свои извинения. Мне следовало бы показать тебе это раньше, - она протянула обмотанную бинтом ладонь, на которой лежала флэш-карта. – Посмотри, пожалуйста. Это важно.

Подцепив инфоноситель двумя пальцами, я кивнул, прошаркал к ближайшему терминалу и «скормил» его ему. Нажав «пуск», уселся прямо на пол.

И смотрел, смотрел… С момента, когда произошла первая стычка Наоми с репликами, погрузил лицо в ладони, оставив на виду только глаза и лоб. Не мигая, буквально впившись взглядом в экран, смотрел решающую битву, ту самую, где Армитаж были открыты «Небесные врата». Параллельно передавал на сервер информацию, для обсчёта, в какой последовательности и в каких направлениях следует производить восстановление. Вот только как обеспечить высокую точность тонкой работы, если собственный нейроствол функционирует посредством целой системы «костылей», и при попытке построить его рабочую модель постоянно упускаешь какую-то мизерную, но такую важную пару деталей! Казалось бы, всё что только можно, просмотрел и, что называется, «прощупал», но всё равно – чего-то не хватает… Вот и сегодня, до прихода Армитаж, Росса и Йоко, занимался обсчётом и моделированием. Не успел…

\- Дядя Маус! – меня аккуратно дёргают за безрукавку. – Посмотри! – и протягивают лист А4, где твёрдым детским почерком цветными и простым карандашами была изображена та самая недоразобранная мною сегодня схема. Некоторые места были аккуратно обведены кружком. Кивнув, я решил почему-то сверить рисунок Йоко и изображение, выведенное на дисплей, переводя взгляд с него на бумагу и обратно.

Осознание накатывает внезапно, волной, захлёстывает. Вместо голоса вырывается какой-то сип:

\- Мелкая, ты хоть понимаешь, **что** обнаружила?! – кладу листок на пол, сажусь перед девочкой на корты и беру её ладошки - мягкие и тёплые - в руки.

\- Да! – кивает этот невозможный ребёнок. – Там – неправильно, не должно быть так. Поэтому тебе стало плохо, и ты упал, - объяснили мне со всей серьёзностью. Только и остаётся теперь, что перевести ошарашенный взгляд на родителей этого чуда и простонать:

\- Каждый де-е-нь… каждый… грёбаный… день…

Ослепительная улыбка Наоми была мне ответом, а в карих глазах Росса плясали смешинки, когда тот отвечал:

\- Это называется - «замылился глаз». Никто не застрахован.

\- И да, Маус: не ошибается лишь тот, кто ничего не делает, - добавила Третья, вынырнув из объятий Силлибуса и подойдя ко мне. – Твоё восстановление **сейчас** – приоритетно. Остальное, - она имела в виду себя, - после. – А ещё у нас есть для тебя сюрприз: мы приехали не с пустыми руками.

Она была права: с одной стороны, после увиденного, я сделал бы для неё все работы бесплатно, но с другой – все мои труды были бы напрасны, дрогни рука с инструментом, а в моём нынешнем состоянии вероятность подобного слишком высока. Так что…

\- Ты же ведь всё равно сделаешь всё по-своему, да? – притворно вздохнул я, на что Армитаж проказливо показала язык, а мне, глядя на Росса, ничего не осталось, как развести руками, на что мужчина издал смешок. – Ну что с вами поделать? Будь по-вашему! – подойдя к терминалу, активировал защитный контур вокруг комплекса «Технический сервис Мауса»: деньги, затраченные на его покупку и установку, себя оправдывали – выдержит даже прямое попадание низкоорбитальной ионной пушки. – Сейчас приведу ассистентку. Чур не пугаться! – в ответ раздался смешок уже от неугомонной блондинки. Перезапустил дрона, произвёл необходимые настройки, подошёл к Армитаж, объяснил, что и как. Тем самым у Третьей появилась дополнительное энергообеспечение и два дополнительных манипулятора на время операции. Россу выпало ассистировать и следить на показателями. Йоко попросилась наблюдать, была предупреждена, что зрелище не из приятных, но где ты её переупрямишь! Особенно если учитывать, **что** довелось пережить ребёнку совсем недавно.

А потом стало темно.

Пробуждение было _таким_ … Не помню, когда в последний раз ощущал себя физически настолько хорошо! Надо ли говорить, что произошедшее стало второй причиной, почему я впоследствии согласился бежать с планеты вместе с Наоми и её семьёй?

Третьей же причиной стал тот самый обещанный сюрприз. Когда восстановление Армитаж было завершено, мне презентовали… новенькую идентификационную карту, подписанную лично председателем Фредериком О’Хара, и, самое главное – абсолютно _чистую_ , словно только что сошедший с конвейера твёрдотельный накопитель.

\- Председатель О’Хара просил передать, что будет рад видеть господина **М** акса **Аус** лендера**** в рядах граждан Марса и в качестве полноправного акционера «Марс Фаундейшн».

Признаться честно, я тогда подавился воздухом и закашлялся, и меня аккуратно, дабы не отбить лёгкие, постучали по спине.

\- И как же это сделать? – отдышавшись, спросил я.

\- Активировать чип, только и всего, - ответил мне Силлибус. – Надеюсь, что ты, в отличие от вот этой вот неугомонной, - он показал глазами на Армитаж, - проявишь благоразумие и примешь предложение.

\- Вот если бы я тогда приняла предложение, то не было бы никакой Наоми Армитаж, а была бы Анна-Лиза Брэдфорд, - шутливо боднула упомянутая блондинка своего супруга в плечо. – Зато со мной нескучно!

 [](http://www.bild.me/bild.php?file=3464592naomi03.png)

\- Да уж, с тобой заскучаешь! – расхохотался я, и через секунду ко мне присоединился Росс, затем Третья и Йоко.

 

***

 

Естественно, я принял столь щедрое и, чего уж душой кривить, лакомое предложение: одно дело – когда ты очень свободный, но и столь же, фактически, бесправный маргинал, и совсем другое – когда ты полноправный гражданин Марса, ведущий свой бизнес на планете Земля. А цапаться с марсианами общеземному правительству сейчас оч-чень невыгодно: терраформирование сделало малообжитую планету весьма привлекательным местом в плане вложений в недвижимость, гостиничный и туристический бизнес. А если учесть, что на этом развернувшийся горизонт возможностей не заканчивается…

На е-мэйл пришла фотокарточка счастливого семейства на берегу новообразованного океана. Чего уж скрывать – я был рад за них.

Гражданство Марса и акции «Марс Фаундейшн» давали некоторые преимущества в ведении дел и открытии совместных предприятий. Изменение статуса и некоторое количество образовавшегося в сутках свободного времени позволило произвести апгрейд дрона-ассистентки. Теперь это была практически полноценная Вторая с функционалом Третьей (за исключением, пожалуй, репродуктивной системы).

Однако образовавшееся благоденственное затишье однажды закончилось. В экстренном е-мэйле от Армитаж значилось: _«Председатель О_ _’_ _Хара убит»_.

А вот это было не просто тревожным звоночком. Для знающих эта новость была сродни бою в набат: для «Марс Фаундейшн» Фредерик О’Хара был тем, кем когда-то был для Сингапура Ли Куан Ю. Вывод Ледовласого Председателя  - доводилось как-то пару раз совместно чаёвничать, да - из игры насильственными методами не только больно бил по Марсу как по сообществу, но и открыто обозначал, так скажем, захватнические позиции «некоторых сторон».

Дальше события закрутились с такими быстротой, нелепостью и несостыковками, что пришло понимание: скоро спокойствия не будет и на Земле. La vie sur Terre – жизнь на Земле, даже поданная в одноименном фильме Абдеррахмана Сиссако, грозила перейти в свою противоположность. Где-то мы уже проходили… ах да, меньше десятка лет назад. Только вот теперь даже Апокалипсис святого Яна имеет все шансы померкнуть в сравнении с тем, что грядёт. Очень кстати и очень охотно вспомнились навыки маргинала, и потому марсианские предприятия макса Ауслендера были закрыты, счета – закодированы, а средства с них после кодировки уплыли «в неизвестном направлении», хе-хе-хе. Ну как «в незивестном»: по экстренному каналу связи семейству Армитаж были сброшены «ключики» к счетами и краткая, сколь возможно краткая, инструкция с благодарностью в конце.

Так гражданин Марса Макс Ауслендер канул в Лету.

Отношения Земли и Марса с каждым днём ухудшались. В один «прекрасный» день обнаружил себя ностальгирующим по временам, когда «Технический сервис Мауса» только-только стал на крыло. Одно хорошо: успел сделать из ассистентки полноценную боевую единицу, чтобы, в случае чего, «кто с нам с чем, тот от того и того!» А ещё позакладывал в разные местечки своего прибежища разные «милые» «безделушки»: вот нежданчик кому-то будет!..

И да, картина была бы неполной без очередного финта от Армитаж. Сказать, что учудила эта сумасшедшая женщина?

Ни за что не догадаетесь.

Наоми буквально ввалилась вместе со своей командой ко мне в «приёмную» (ну надо же как-то именовать отсек, выходы из которого ведут на улицу и в другие отсеки?): сама собственной блондинистой персоной, Росс с автоматической винтовкой на плече, Йоко с походным рюкзачком на спине и сухопарый тонкокостный голубоглазый брюнет, отрекомендовавшийся коротко: Мишель. На мой немой вопрос о том, что всё сие означает, Армитаж дружелюбно оскалилась:

[](http://www.bild.me/bild.php?file=5721052yOLGqsu.png)

\- Третьи своих не бросают.

Как выяснилось в течении последующего часа, была возможность попартизанить, тем самым изрядно попортив нервы устроителям «нового порядка». Вот только пользоваться этой возможностью ни у кого из нас уже не было желания: теперь всем было что терять, и какие-то призрачные идеалы не стоили затраченных на них усилий. Тем более, массовые убийства, которым подверглись Третьи, не миновали, оказывается, и Вторых: большинство было уничтожено, а остатки – низведены до уровня простых обслуживающих дронов и сексуальных игрушек. Вторых-нянечек тоже осталось после геноцида немного, и те, кто были в Чикаго, попали под негласную защиту моей ассистентки и прошли апгрейды, встав по уровню развития почти на одну ступеньку с ней. Теперь, если на них нападут, они смогут защитить не только детей, но и самих себя. Хм, кажется, я только что придумал, кто именно будет партизанить на вражеской территории. Устроители «нового порядка», сами того не подозревая, заложили бомбу под этот самый «новый порядок». И если рванёт – а она рванёт, хоть и очень нескоро – мало не покажется никому. Общество, где лучшими воспитателями маленьких детей являются Вторые, обречено. Потому что эта категория Вторых как раз небезнадёжна.

Однако я отвлёкся. Я говорил, что Наоми во время восстановления отказалась ставить предохранитель в прежнее положение? Ну так вот, говорю: во время восстановления Армитаж отказалась ставить предохранитель вообще, а я взамен обещал подумать, как решить проблему с открытием «Небесных врат», а точнее – с последствиями их открытия. Их всё ещё можно было активировать, вот только потом, если не останется никого из- тех, за кого стоит бороться, и кто может упросить остановиться вовремя, как это когда-то удалось сделать Йоко, то испытание «Царь-бомбы» Хрущёвым на архипелаге Новая Земля покажется детской шалостью по последствиям. Нее выживет никто из противников в радиусе, по самым осторожным оценкам, нескольких сотен километров, в том числе, естественно, и сама доведённая до отчаяния гиноид. Про какую-либо жизнь в радиусе поражения можно будет забыть на ближайшие несколько тысяч лет. Откуда это всё знаю? А попросил как-то свою ассистентку смоделировать подобный вариант. Результаты, как видите, сильно впечатляющи, да.

Зато теперь могу предложить Армитаж стабилизатор, встраиваемый в нейросеть и становящийся его неотъемлемой частью. Его основная задача – максимально возможно нивелировать последствия открытия «Небесных врат», а также предотвращать возможные срывы после их «закрытия». Заодно это сделает Наоми сильнее. Армитаж согласилась на установку стабилизатора. Пока вместе с Россом готовили оборудование для операции, дал указание ассистентке подобрать снаряжение для Мишеля, раз уж мы решили, что пора валить. В итоге сошлись на матово-чёрном сверхлёгком и сверхпрочном бронекостюме, коммуникаторе на левом ухе, а также модифицированном бронешлеме (на случай, если придётся подключаться к управлению воздушно-космическими судами), неброском, но очень эффективном автоматическом огнестрельном оружии и импульсной винтовке. Последнюю Мишель опробовал в помещении, оборудованном под тир, и остался весьма доволен.

Затем дрон-ассистентка получила задание готовить всё к эвакуации, а я позвал мелкую:

\- Йоко, иди сюда! – девочка, тем временем, сообразила найти какой-то закуток, переодеться там в неброскую удобную одежду, надеть на левое ухо серёжку-коммуникатор, а на левое запястье – маячок. Говорю же: чудо, а не ребёнок! – Твоя задача: вместе с папой удерживать маму в сознании. Больно ей не будет: я отключил чувствительность вот на этом участке, - обвёл пальцем, не касаясь кожи, место установки стабилизатора, – а поможет вам в этом дядя Мишель – расскажет, на чём и как мы полетим.

Мужчина подошёл к нам и, устроившись рядом, начал свой рассказ.

Пилот дальней авиации Мишель Люмьер, выпускник Школы авиакосмических технологий и инжиниринга Канадских вооружённых сил, вот уже несколько лет водил космические корабли, в основном пассажирские, однако имелся и опыт вождения «судов двойного назначения». И вот, некоторое время назад, ещё до марсианских событий, до появления Йоко («Так давно?» - удивилась девочка. – «Да, ещё до того, как появилась не только ты, но и мама, и папа», - ответил Мишель), с Земли был послан космический корабль с многочисленным экипажем – исследовать новые горизонты. Во время полёта корабль попал под воздействие неизвестной аномалии и исчез со всех радаров. Попытки поиска не увенчались успехом, и так было вплоть до текущего года.

\- Поскольку здесь и сейчас собрались именно те, для кого эта информация приоритетна, я могу, наконец, её разгласить, - и на незаданный вопрос Росса Люмьер пояснил: - Информация до этого момента относилась к разряду закрытой. Итак, сигнал пришёл из системы Лаланд 21185, - и встретился взглядом с Йоко: - Разумная жизнь.

\- Люди-человеки? – уточнила девочка.

\- Да, - кивнул пилот. - Повторив тот путь, что проделал когда-то большой космический корабль, мы прибудем туда, - и замолчал, давая обдумать сказанное.

Тем временем, я закончил операцию и по беспроводной связи получил от дрона-ассистентки запись рассказа Люмьера.

\- В чём наше преимущество? – наконец, сообразил сформулировать вопрос.

\- В том, что мы первыми увяжем в единую последовательность всю логическую цепочку и используем это в своих целях, - последовал незамедлительный ответ.

\- Каковы наши дальнейшие действия в ближайшее время? – вопрос от Росса.

\- В ближайшие шесть часов экипажу корабля полагается отдыхать, - ответил пилот. – Охрана, - мотнул головой в сторону дрона, - у нас есть. Затем выдвигаемся на место старта и, собственно, стартуем.

\- Принято, - ответил Росс, что-то прошептал на ухо Армитаж, на что она согласно сомкнула глаза, а затем заснула. Её примеру вскоре последовали остальные, за исключением дрона.

***

Лита скоро окончательно проснётся: из-под сомкнутых оптощитков пробивается ответ нежно-розовой «радужки». «Глазки» - разработка Международного общества Фраунгофера – Степанова*****, неподвластная воздействию фтористоводородной кислоты. Лентико-макулярный канал, оптико-цилиарные каналы, кольцо экваториальных цистерн, кольцо лепестковых цистерн, нейробионическая сетчатка и многое-многое другое – всё это сложная, единая, очень функциональная и очень красивая, надо сказать, система.

Как и всё остальное.

Лита – «плоть от плоти и кровь от крови» Хромии. У кибертронцев это выражение, конечно, звучит по-другому, но смысл тот же. Нужно ли ещё пояснение? Ладно, скажу прямо: кибертронка Элита-1, сестра Хромии, погибшая ещё до Последнего боя с квинтессонами на Орбитальных платформах, обрела на Фунестисе вторую жизнь в лице «валькирии» Литы, сестры «валькирии» Хромии.

Однако сказать, что Элита-1 и Лита - это одно и то же "лицо", и что её "клонировали" - будет большой ошибкой. Когда-нибудь я подробнее вернусь к этой теме, а пока замечу следующее:

Каждая личность в большей или меньшей степени меняется с возрастом. Также и те, кто прошёл Переход и/или обрёл новую жизнь посредством него, меняются, вне зависимости от того, кто они – кибертронцы, Третьи, Защитницы, Люди, уэйлы, неко, «валькирии», «эксельзиоры». Например, Армитаж. После того, как Росс доставил к нам тяжелораненную Третью и мы с Литой, насколько это было возможно, стабилизировали её состояние, Наоми прошла Переход. Теперь Третьей по имени Армитаж, заключённой в тело пятнадцати-шестнадцатилетней девчонки, больше нет, а есть высокая стройная крылатая протеанка Наоми Асакура, которой ещё очень и очень долго будут давать на вид не больше тридцати пяти лет, как в своё время их давали земной певице Мил _е_ н Фарм _е_ р. «Фирменная» сумашедшинка Армитаж в Наоми осталась, но сама Наоми стала спокойнее, гораздо сильнее и неуязвимее. Так, учебный спарринг с Хромией на тренировочном полигоне закончился вничью. Девушки (мне привычнее называть их так, и без разницы, что одна – кибертронка, а другая - протеанка), до того имевшие хорошее знакомство – Наоми тесно сотрудничала с SITW – после подобной демонстрации своих способностей очень сильно зауважали друг друга, Хромия познакомила Наоми с Литой, и вскоре связка Хромия – Наоми – Лита проводили тренировки вместе. Росс и Эдди, при наличии свободного времени в расписании, были на подстраховке, заодно получая эстетическое удовольствие, судя по выражению лица мужчины и рисунку энергополей «эксельзиора».

Тренировки дали свои плоды.

В одной из стычек с квитнессонским дронами – их хозяева, по-видимому, брезговали непосредственно вести бои с белковыми – Эдди был повреждён, а Росс – ранен, и Наоми, экстренно прибыв на место сражения, закрыла своими Крыльями пробоину в Эдди, активировав щит и вытянув за счёт себя Росса с края Бездны. Сам же «эксельзиор» через сброшенное энергоподключение из наплечных орудийных установок крылатой продолжил уничтожать дронов, заодно прикрывая Наоми.

Хромия находилась в соседнем квадрате, но путь к месту сражения нужно было расчистить. От Литы, вообще-то, входившей в эвакуационную команду, когда «валькирия» узнала, в какой беде находятся её соратницы, повеяло такой жаждой убийства, что никто не смел перечить, когда было активировано аварийное открытие крыши ангара и Лита, трансформировавшись в прыжке, рванула вертикальным взлётом прямо между не до конца раскрывшимися створками. Если кратко, то Лита расчистила коридор для эвакуационной команды, заодно продлив его до квадрата, где сражалась Хромия, та воспользовалась этим коридором и, практически мгновенно прибыв к месту сражения, помогла добить оставшихся дронов. Лита же, прибыв на место, стабилизировала Эдди, произвела первичный ремонт Хромии и совершила энергоподключение к Наоми, чтобы восстановить энергобаланс последней. Каковы же были ошеломление и шок «валькирии», когда результаты сканирования показали, что ярко-малиновая, мощная, яростно полыхающая Искра Наоми нежно обволакивает и питает… крохотную пока голубоватую Искорку! Дождавшись ещё двух членов эвакуационной команды, Лита вместе с ними перенесла всех в комплекс SITW. Росс, после первичного осмотра, в сопровождении Наоми и Виолы был отправлен в комплекс «Combine» - готовиться к Переходу – а мы с Литой привели в порядок Хромию и вплотную занялись восстановлением Эдди.

Мы оба устали. Отпустив ассистентов, направились к платформе Хромии. Та уже была в оффлайне, тоже изрядно потрёпанная сегодняшней схваткой. Лита проверила показатели, внесла в терминал кое-какие коррективы, но осталась стоять.

\- Лита, пойдём, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть. – молчание. – Лита! – На меня уставились тускло-маджентовые «радужки» оптики крылатой. Выражение лицевой было растерянным, а ещё ощущалось растущее напряжение, как будто моя подопечная сдерживается, чтобы… чтобы что? _«не повести себя недостойно»?_ Что за бред?!

Мне предложили перебраться с пола на ладонь, что я и сделал, и мы пошли. Дойдя, сестра Хромии аккуратно сгрузила меня на платформу, а сама… опустилась на пол, привалившись плечом к торцу платформы и опершись об пол ладонями.

\- Эй-й, красотка, посмотри на меня. Что произошло? – тихо и мягко я позвал явно нервничающую «валькирию». Та повернула ко мне лицевую, выражавшую к тому времени смятение и ужас, и начала сбивчиво что-то объяснять. Вот тут до моей дурьей башки наконец-то дошло: да у неё же «отходняк» на нервной почве после случившегося! Ну я и бревно, раз не сразу понял!

Мысленно совершив жест «рукалицо», я вновь обратился к подопечной:

\- Девочка, посмотри на меня, - аккуратно беру её лицевую в руки, ладонями касаясь щёк. В её взгляде появляется какая-то скрытая призрачная надежда. – Послушай меня. Никогда, слышишь, **никогда** не смей винить себя в том, что _могло бы_ произойти. Ты смогла и ты сделала, задействовав все способности и использовав все возможности, - говоря эти слова, я в кои-то веки осознал, _насколько_ Лита любит своих соратниц и тех, кто им дорог, и _на что_ готова, чтобы те, кто посягнул на их жизнь, перестали существовать. – Ты смогла и справилась. И запомни: мы не боги, чтобы всё учесть, всё успеть и всё предотвратить, но мы стараемся. **Ты** – стараешься. Благодаря твоей помощи были ликвидированы скрытые ловушки и обеспечен чистый коридор для Хромии и команды эвакуации. А ещё, - я перекинул ей файл с прекрасной картиной Искры Наоми и новой Искорки, - ты не дала угаснуть этому совершенству, - тут «валькирия», что называется, потупила взор и зажмурилась, сомкнув оптощитки. Решив проверить свою догадку, переходу в режим инфракрасного зрения. Так и есть: «зарделась», аки маков цвет – вот почему моим ладоням стало так горячо!

\- Правда? – прошептало это чудо.

\- Правда, - прошептал я в ответ и прильнул своими губами к её лицевой.

Краем уха слышу, как зашумела вентиляция, затрепетали лепестки воздухозаборников «валькирии»: происходящее было для неё слишком необычным, слишком… «слишком». Наконец, мы разорвали поцелуй, Лита пыталась «отдышаться», изумлённо переводя взгляд с меня на окружающую обстановку и обратно. Как бы она ни восприняла произошедшее, но теперь у неё не было ни единого шанса скатиться в самоедство.

\- А теперь – отдыхать, - ласково сказал я подопечной. – И, Лита, прежде чем завтра утром что-либо говорить и делать, позволь мне сделать сегодня для тебя ещё кое-что, - на невысказанный вопрос я пояснил: - Тебе понравится.

Общение механиков с их крылатыми подопечными вообще процесс довольно интимный сам по себе: есть мысли, проблемы, волнения, переживания, которые высказываются и выражаются двоими, разделяются только между ними и никогда не покидают пределов этой «двойки». Тем такое общение и ценно. И вот теперь моя подопечная лежит на животе на платформе, а я занимаюсь её спиной, крыльями, шеей. Снимаю статическое напряжение, расправляю тяжи, не удержавшись, просто глажу и льну к живому тёплому металлу, а в ответ – буквально купаюсь в её ощущениях огромного облегчения, благодарности, восхищения, ловлю каждый всплеск энергополей. Абсолютно крышесносные ощущения. Неудивительно, что моё тело реагирует соответствующим образом, но это всё потом. Наконец, она чуть запрокидывает шлем назад в беззвучном крике, вцепляется в платформу, а с боков платформы, из-под пространства между ней и грудным отсеком «валькирии», выплёскивается фиолетово-белая вспышка. Лита обмякает, а меня сносит этой вспышкой навзничь, роняя на спину, заставляя исступлённо выплёскиваться и затем погружая в сон.

Сейчас, после сна, уборки за собой и принятия душа, я сижу на платформе, подтянув колени к груди, оперевшись локтём на них и тем самым подперев подбородок ладонью и любуюсь Литой. Её «глазки» открываются, «радужка» разгорается ярче, становясь из тускло-маджентовой нежно-розовой.

\- С добрым утром, совершенство, - приветствую я проснувшуюся, и наградой мне – её совершенно блаженная, широкая, искренняя улыбка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Военная_инженерная_воздушно-космическая_академия  
> **ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Фридомский_международный_колледж_по_аэронавтике  
> ***ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Международный_высший_технический_институт  
> ****Игра слов и тонкая ирония: Auslender (нем.) - иностранец  
> *****ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Международное_общество_Фраунгофера_-_Степанова


	5. Виола

_Система Лаланд 21185_  
…С кибертронцами квинтессоны давным-давно имели дело. Уж не им ли, считавшим себя создателями этой расы разумных роботов, не знать об особенностях автоботов, десептиконов и нейтралов?  
Иное дело были белковые. Квинтессоны захватывали по нескольку образцов и тщательнейшим образом изучали. Не миновала, к примеру, участь сия и торхулонцев — жителей планеты, которая наряду с Парадроном считалась и являлась международным и межрасовым медицинским центром, всегда нейтральным.  
Система Лаланд 21185 была памятна для квинтессонов тем, что сражавшиеся здесь невольно оставили элементы своих технологий; кроме того, здесь в руинах остались забытые всеми звероконы, а на орбите остались вращаться вокруг планеты Фунестис орбитальные платформы, сложные по своей архитектуре и начинке, хотя и порядком разрушенные; остались развалины лабораторий, ангаров, складов…  
Да, квинтессонам удалось захватить — именно захватить — один из городов ксеносов, расположенный на обособленной орбитальной платформе, но защитники города, прежде чем погибнуть, успели уничтожить информационный архив, оставив квинтов ни с чем. Строго говоря, у Ха’Гибборим, как их именовали вначале ксеносы, а затем и человеческие цивилизации системы Лаланд 21185, теперь появилась постоянная недвижимая база, где могли ремонтироваться и воспроизводиться боевые корабли. Этому способствовали коллаборанты, появлявшиеся при любом оккупационном режиме, но о полноценном постижении технологий белковых, появившихся за последние несколько тысяч лет, речи уже не шло.  
Ха’Гибборим пробовали атаковать и фунестианские города, и поначалу вроде бы даже успешно, но ответом стали диверсии. Урдары квинтессонов подвергались диверсионным атакам каждый раз, когда атаковали города Грау-пи и Энклава, и по результатам диверсий каждый раз отходили от городов с тяжелейшими повреждениями и потерями в команде. Эти потери были сравнимы с таковыми, которые квинтессоны понесли в Последнем Бою, который им дали трансформеры, прежде чем, как им казалось, навсегда покинуть систему Лаланд 21185 и начать перемещение к неприметному жёлтому карлику, спустя время оказавшемуся Солнцем — центром совершенно иной планетарной системы. Тогда Ха’Гибборим, пусть и основательно проредив ряды авти, десов и нейтралов, потеряли, среди прочего, один из своих флагманов — адамасторов, чего не происходило слишком давно.  
  
  
Ситуация повторялась: они потеряли на Фунестисе один из урдаров, ещё несколько подверглись разрушениям и требовали немедленного и глубокого ремонта, ну или, на крайний случай, плавилен. Диверсанты, чьей заслугой наполовину было подобное состояние дел, вполне могли бы составить конкуренцию тому серебристому авти, бывшему занозой в бампере не только десам, но и другим врагам авти.  
А ещё эти Защитницы. Фем-сингулон, действуя как поодиночке, так и в группах, используя активированные над городами силовые поля и задействовав установки «Кольцо Всевластия», наносили урдарам ощутимый урон, попутно уничтожая щедро сыпавшихся на города дронов. Старающиеся быть неприметными в повседневной жизни (хотя, как могут быть неприметными довольно привлекательного вида женщины?), переходя в боевую трансформу, фем-сингулон становились противником, с которым приходилось считаться даже квинтам. Противником быстрым, изящным и крайне, крайне опасным*.

***

Основная функция фем-сингулон была — Защищать. Именно так, с большой буквы. И они защищали, свои города и своих родных, яростно и самозабвенно. И их гибель вызывала не смятение в рядах защищающихся, нет: каждая гибель Защитницы вызывала у окружающих безумную ярость и желание отомстить. И горе было нападающим!  
Сейчас одна из них, в миру — доктор Коллайдер — женщина с гетерохромными глазами и чёрными — чернее антрацита — волосами, распущенными ниже плеч и обрамлявшими лицо и шею, сидела на скамейке в парке и баловалась: прихватила полными чувственными губами бархатное ушко устроившейся у неё на коленях воспитанницы — кошкодевочки.  
— Ну-у, тётя Багира, щекотно же! — протянула и всхихикнула девочка. Фем выпустила из губ ушко и рассмеялась в ответ: мелочь в отместку пробралась хвостом под халат и пощекотала спину.  
Арчибальд Баттимер со всё ещё саднящим после пореза и лишения части ногтевой пластинки пальцем наблюдал за ними из окна своей палаты клиники Ноовилльского университета. Пост у его палаты пока не снимали, но по результатам ежедневных посещений лечащего врача ему сообщили, что наступает улучшение, не ремиссия, а именно улучшение, и в самом скором времени режим сменится на обычный. Он и сам чувствовал, что меняется, с той самой ночи, после посещения сине-зелёного коридора. Чуть проще стал смотреть на некоторые вещи, чуть по-другому относиться. Было и ещё что-то, пока не идентифицированное должным образом и для активации чего требовался триггер. Но это всё было в данный момент неважным. В данный момент он наблюдал за не совсем обычной парой взрослого и ребёнка и исподволь завидовал им. В их действиях, жестах, мимике, эмоциях не скользило фальши; женщина не снисходительствовала и не высокомерила по отношению к девочке, а та не проявляла подобострастия и желания подлизаться. Всё было так, как должно было быть в _нормальной_ семье. Откуда ему было знать, через что пришлось пройти этим двоим, прежде чем обрести друг друга?  
За всё нужно платить, и за расширенные возможности тоже. Возможности быть сильнее и выносливее, дар чувствовать _Зов_ , дар Защитниц, дар эмпатии — всё это имело свою обратную сторону. Фем могли создавать полноценные семьи, иметь родных, близких, детей, умели любить, переживать, ощущать боль потерь. Их семьи считались (и были) одними из наиболее крепких, создававшихся на континенте. Дар чувствовать был одновременно и своеобразным проклятием: если семья прекращалась (гибель, развод), то у фем были три выхода: либо уйти в стазис, выставив лишь аварийные маяки на случай нападения, и тогда, при активации, это были наиболее отчаянные и яростные бойцы; либо с головой уйти в работу, стараясь по максимуму загрузить себя. Третий путь был, если фем-сингулон не выбирала ни один из первых двух. _Угасание._ Постепенное и необратимое. Особенно дико и несуразно это смотрелось со стороны: когда сильная, умная и привлекательная женщина теряет интерес к жизни и переходит лишь к простому _функционированию_ , выполняя повседневные задачи лишь машинально, даже эмоции имитируя. Особенно тяжело было знакомым этих женщин. А затем Защитницы, потерявшие семью и избравшие третий путь, однажды отключались. **Навсегда.** Жестоко, но факт: кому позволяется больше, с того и спрашивается больше. Так и здесь: кому позволено мочь больше, тот и теряет больше.  
Парню неоткуда было это знать. Лишь потом, когда он запросит у лечащего врача доступ к инфоисточникам, когда, видя улучшение состояния пациента, его возвратят обратно в обычную палату и дадут запрошенный доступ в Информаториум, то сработает один из триггеров, и всплывут воспоминания об изучении истории Энклава и его северного форпоста — Ноовилля. Город и его окрестности, дольше, чем кто-либо, побывавшие под юрисдикцией ксеносов, прежде чем обратно быть возвращённым в состав Энклава, не могли не стать своеобразной средой и полем взаимопроникновения культур и биомов цивилизаций человеческих и ксеноцивилизаций. Появление и развитие ксенобиологии и ксенолингвистики лишь способствовало этому процессу, гораздо расширив его и углубив. Так появились новые, в том числе и нэко.

***

…Воспоминания, в которые погрузилась было доктор Коллайдер, чуть было не заставили сработать протоколы боевой трансформации, но волевым усилием этого удалось избежать, лишь глаза гневно полыхнули. Инстинктивно обняв притихшую кошкодевочку, тоже почувствовавшую что-то пугающее, чуть было не произошедшее с любимой тётей, фем вспоминала, как впервые встретила эту маленькую нэко, а если сказать больше — как вновь обрела смысл жизни, **встала на четвёртый путь**.  
Университет** одно время сотрудничал с корпорацией «Биотех»***. Как-то, идя по коридору и миновав пост охраны, Защитница почувствовала Зов. Больше всего в нём было отчаяния, страха, боли, безысходности.  
Следуя, как сказали бы мы, земляне, наитию, она в два громадных прыжка преодолела расстояние до консоли управления камерами, вырубила охранника, коснулась полупрозрачных, переливающихся дымкой экранов и стала менять комбинации символов, задействовав дополнительные модули, ориентируясь на направление, откуда шёл Зов.  
И, наконец, нашла.  
Зов исходил из какой-то закрытой лаборатории, о существовании которой их не просвещали. Прозрачные трубки, приборы, установки, инструменты, некоторые из них откровенно наркоманского вида.  
И посреди этого — прикреплённая к платформе маленькая нэко, до одури напуганная и заплаканная. Личико покраснело, каштановые волосы спутались, на руках и ногах были заметны синяки и следы от уколов. В смежной комнате четверо в халатах переговаривались. И среди их разговоров прозвучала фраза:  
— Через полторы минуты можно будет приступать к эксперименту.  
Они. Собирались. **Ставить. Опыты. Над ребёнком!** Над ребёнком, пусть та и принадлежала к иной расе, отличной от человеческой!  
У Защитницы вновь появился смысл жить. **Жить** , а не просто функционировать.  
 _«Небесные врата»****,_ — прошелестело на краю сознания. Боевая трансформация произошла за доли секунды. В следующий момент у поста охраны никого не было.

***

Ублюдков, а вернее, то, что от них осталось, перемешанное с крошевом, некогда бывшим той самой закрытой лабораторией, смогли распознать лишь по бейджикам, издевательски оставленным на самом видном месте. Позже выяснилось, что эти, с позволения сказать, люди работали на неуловимого и печально известного ван Хааке.  
Вокруг «Биотеха» разразился скандал континентального масштаба. Одновременно на закрытый канал Защитницам Энклава и Грау-пи была сброшена кое-какая информация, и спустя время в государстве Грау и Энклаве стали пропадать люди, так или иначе связанные с ван Хааке и экспериментами, проводившимися в «Биотехе».  
Познавшие ярость Защитниц уже не смогли рассказать ни о Защитницах, ни о их ярости никому.

***

Завибрировал наладонник. «Доктор Коллайдер, вас ожидают в департаменте…»  
— Всё, милая, пора мне. Вызывают меня.  
  
Кошкодевочка взглянула на женщину, потянулась к ней, клюнула в щёку, зарылась лицом в шикарные волосы и обняла сильно-сильно, затем отпустила:  
— До вечера?  
Фем в ответ прильнула губами к непослушным вихрам макушки и ответила:  
— До вечера.  
Нэко легко соскользнула, оправила платьице и помахала ладошкой:  
— Пока-пока! — и побежала по направлению к Дневному Центру. Её опекунша улыбнулась вслед, собрала волосы, заколола и пошла по направлению к Университету, предварительно сорвав плод «горящего дерева» и положив в карман — греться. Учёбу для младшей и работу для старшей никто не отменял.

***

Виола спала неспокойно, ворочалась, тяжело вздыхала, и тогда из-под ресниц по щекам катились слёзы. Да, эта умная, привлекательная, сильная женщина плакала во сне. Она оплакивала то, что было и уже никогда не будет — свою семью: мужа и нерождённое дитя, так нелепо и страшно погибших в результате очередной атаки квинтессонов.  
Создатели фем-сингулон вряд ли учитывали тогда, многие десятилетия назад, возможность и способность тех, кто изначально задумывался лишь боевыми единицами, эволюционировать и саморазвиваться. Физика сингулярности, постижение и развитие которой наиболее бурно происходило в государстве Либерестов, государстве Грау и Энклаве, не уставала преподносить всё новые и новые сюрпризы. Спустя годы после рождения первого биороида поколения «три-с-половиной», было признано _рождение новой, созданной человеком, Вселенной._ Так в системе Лаланд 21185 антропоцен вступил в свои права.  
Биороиды были совершеннее в физическом плане, у них было на порядок больше нейронов и на два порядка больше возможных к созданию нейронных связей. Но, как и у обычных людей, у «третьих-с-половиной» были свои уязвимости. _«Третьи-с-половиной»_ , к числу которых относилась и доктор Виола Коллайдер, были однолюбами. Семьи «третьих-с-половиной» считались (и были) одними из наиболее крепких и устойчивых в стране. Спутников жизни фем-сингулон могли выбирать долго, но если выбирали, то — навсегда.  
…Вместе с Россом Силлибусом, Наоми Армитаж и их дочерью Йоко с Марса-2048 на Фунестис прибыл ещё один человек: высокий, темноволосый, поджарый, даже сухопарый, голубоглазый, с тонким носом и едва угадывающейся сеточкой морщин в уголках глаз, которая придавала им несколько смеющееся выражение. Мишель привлёк Виолу тем, что принял её такой, какая она есть: он видел её-обычную, он видел её боевую трансформацию и то, что происходило потом, что оставалось от щедро сыпавшихся на город дронов. Ей же было страшно оттого, что он, увидев её такой, попросту оттолкнёт её, но, к счастью, ошиблась: он принял её и поведал о своих скелетах в шкафу, дал понять, что тоже далеко не святой. Выяснилось и то, что Мишель принимал активное участие в спецоперациях против подпольных лабораторий ван Хааке, возомнившем себя, по меткому выражению Наоми, _новым д'Онклодом_.  
Так двое из разных миров нашли друг друга.  
  
Была вспышка сверхновой, а в ней — двое, ставшие единым целым.  
Их счастье длилось недолго: квинтессоны, изучая «этих забавных белковых», спустили на город вместе с дронами то, что мы, земляне, назвали бы «грязными бомбами»: механизмы были буквально начинены сочетанием ещё неведомых фунестианцам химических элементов с неизученными доселе свойствами. От их излучения не спасали даже защитные радиопластические костюмы последнего поколения.  
Боль, своя и чужая, жидкой лавой затопила тогда системы фем-сингулон, и та впервые за актив вошла в режим берсерка, или, как выразилась много позже Наоми, когда они, собравшись вместе, оплакали свои потери в войнах, «открыла «Небесные врата».  
Пощады не было никому. Буквально проплавившись сквозь горы корпусов дезактивных дронов и того, чем стал поверженный квинтессонский урдар, Виола добралась до своей второй половинки.  
Поздно. Радиация уже догрызала его. Гаснущим сознанием он успел лишь увидеть и позвать её.  
Душераздирающий вопль отчаяния огласил разрушенный квартал.  
Фем отдала бы всё, лишь бы её избранник выжил. Послав по всем каналам сигнал SOS, приступила к неотложным мероприятиям, на ходу формируя из своих систем жизнеобеспечение для Мишеля, параллельно не забывая и об искорке новой жизни, уже, как она знала, зародившейся и развивавшейся в ней.  
И на улице, и в госпитале она была с ним до самого конца. А потом, неожиданно для самой себя, отрубилась.  
Позже она жалела о том, что очнулась: пытаясь вытянуть двоих, не смогла — **никого**. Режим берсерка и последующее за ним истощение, из-за разогнанной до предела нейросети не ощущавшееся, сделали своё чёрное дело. Врачам пришлось сделать тяжёлый выбор. В итоге мать удалось спасти, ребёнка — нет.  
 _«Нам очень жаль, миссис Коллайдер. Слишком жёсткое излучение, радиопластические костюмы последнего поколения не выдерживают! Признаюсь, мы впервые сталкиваемся с таким. Это воистину дьявольские разработки… Мы… не можем предотвратить то, что уже произошло, но мы можем и должны изучить их, чтобы к последующим подобным нападениям Ха'Гибборим быть готовыми. Это единственное, что мы вам можем гарантировать конкретно. Простите.»_  
После длительного периода восстановления перед Виолой замаячили три возможных пути дальнейшего функционирования. Очень соблазнительно выглядел _первый_ — угаснуть и тем самым наказать себя за всё, за то, что ****  
  
_не смогла_  
. Не менее приемлемым выглядел _третий_ — погибнуть сражаясь. Она выбрала _второй_ , в память о тех кто ей был дорог, в память о тех, кто так же не успел и потерял в этой войне родных, выбрала для того, чтобы в будущем подобного не случалось.  
Она поклялась в этом на могиле мужа и нерождённого малыша.  
Клятва помогала ей функционировать дальше; фем прошла апгрейды. И вот, благодаря усилиям множества учёных, которых теперь невозможно было представить без биороидов и их потомков, был изобретён, прошёл двойное слепое исследование и запущен в массовое производство _гамма-радиофаг_ *****. Первые партии, а точнее, модификации препарата были невыносимо отвратительны на вкус, но даже в таком несовершенном виде делали своё дело: связывали и выводили из организма радиацию, в особенности из костей скелета и из красного костного мозга. Помимо этого, наконец-то стала осуществляться мечта наставника Виолы — доктора Касибы. По его руководством научно-исследовательская группа, куда входила и доктор Коллайдер, разработала и начала внедрять _фукамизацию_ ******. Да, в общем и целом она повторяла то, что было задумано в произведениях советских фантастов Стругацких: на ранних сроках беременности стало возможным выявлять и исправлять генетические отклонения плода, ответственные за развитие разного рода заболеваний, в том числе врождённых и неизлечимых.  
…Боль от потери никуда не исчезала, просто потеряла накал почти до прозрачного уровня и, как сказали бы компьютерщики, «висела в процессах», прорываясь в таких вот памятных снах. Мишель был хорошим мужем и прекрасным мужчиной, и потому сны доктора Коллайдер нередко сменяли окраску на то, куда посторонним хода нет и быть не может, на то, что происходит и делается между двоими, то, от чего задыхаются от нежности, невозможной к высказыванию словами, когда стремятся раствориться друг в друге без остатка. Тогда к утру к засохшим дорожкам от слёз прибавлялась неудобная влажность в белье. Что поделать, было так и сейчас: память тела никуда не исчезает. Да и где ей исчезнуть, если с ним, да, _вот именно с этим человеком_ ты могла позволить себе почувствовать себя слабой, спрятаться в его объятиях от всего мира, плавиться от его прикосновений…  
 _«В тех сегодняшних книгах я видел фотографию — статуи фараона и его жены. Он — метров 20 высотой. Она — ему по колени. Стоят рядом. Такие вот масштабы. Иллюстрация оргазма во всей своей красе. А вы думали — потому что он такой великий? Ни х@#. Потому что он такой ласковый…»_ *******

***

Сейчас у доктора Коллайдер вновь было ради кого жить, именно **жить** , а не функционировать. Проснувшись окончательно, Виола прислушалась. Юми мирно сопела в соседней комнате, и Виола бесшумно проскользнула в душ.  
Стоя под контрастными струями, фем улыбалась. Прозвище «тётя Багира» получила именно от этой кошкодевочки, уже начавшей оформляться в девушку, любознательную и ловкую. Юми познакомила её с Котобусом — огромным гиперкотом, жившим в лесу в окрестностях Ноовилля. Их с Юми диада-ячейка к тому времени уже сложилась, а потому Котобус отнёсся поначалу к Виоле с вежливым изучающим любопытством. Виола нисколько не обиделась: ей тоже было интересно.  
…В Дневном Центре Юми сдружилась с Йоко — дочерью Росса Силлибуса и Наоми Армитаж с Марса-2048. Девочки за короткий срок стали не разлей вода и часто делились друг с дружкой переживаниями и впечатлениями. И вот однажды Йоко упросила Юми познакомить её с Котобусом. Та согласилась. Восторженного визга было выше гигантских секвой, росших в том лесу. Бедного гиперкота, несмотря на его нехилые размеры, затискали, загладили, а потом угостили плодом «горящего дерева». Юми заливисто хохотала, глядя на это зрелище. Потом, конечно, когда Йоко была всё же отправлена домой, стала Котобуса успокаивать. «И что такого люди находят в этих оранжевых кругляшах? — недовольно проурчал он, всё ещё дуясь, но постепенно успокаиваясь под умелыми ласками Юми. — То ли дело — мя-у-у-со…», — протяжно зевнул и мечтательно прикрыл жёлтые глазищи.  
В общем, при возвращении домой из Дневного Центра, доктор Коллайдер узнала о Котобусе от своей воспитанницы. И вот, по прошествии не столь уж большого времени, она у него в гостях.  
— Вижу, наша компания несколько заскучала, — обозначив улыбку, констатировала фем.  
— Предлагаю охоту, — промуркотал гиперкот в ответ. И после несколько затянувшегося молчания пояснил: — Доктор, мы с Юми уже так _два года_ оттачиваем навыки на мелочи. Но втроём с вами у нас есть возможность загнать более крупную добычу. Иногда, знаете ли, хочется мя-а-а-са, — протянул Котобус и хитро подмигнул.  
Виола улыбнулась. Ей предоставили честь участвовать в настоящей охоте, подобной той, которую живописал древний Киплинг!  
— Поскольку сегодня день сюрпризов, то я более чем склонна принять ваше предложение, уважаемый Котобус! — Её откровенно забавляла эта игра, а нейросеть достаточно разогналась, чтобы ощущать восторг. Но прежде всего нужно было соблюсти одно условие. Игра игрой, а лишние испуги никому не нужны. — Юми! — Кошкодевочка уже устроилась на спине у гиперкота, навострила уши и повернула голову в сторону тёти.  
  
— Тебе нужно это знать. _Смотри и, что бы ни увидела, ничего не бойся._ — И запустила боевую трансформацию. Медленнее, чем обычно: требовалось не уничтожение врага, а наилучшая адаптация к имеющимся условиям окружающей среды.  
Через несколько секунд, бывших для поражённых зрелищем гиперкота и кошкодевочки бесконечно долгими, на лесной подстилке стояла заключённая в антрацитово-чёрную с тёмными вставками монополиевую броню фем-сингулон поколения «три-с-половиной». Золотистый визор-щиток закрывал лицо.  
— Тё-о-тя!.. — наконец, послышался восхищённый вздох. — Я и не знала, что ты — _такая_! — Юми знала о Защитницах от тёти Наоми и однажды видела холо, посвящённое спасению Пучи —дочери известной Мику Хацунэ — Защитницей из государства Либерестов********, и вот теперь не могла насмотреться на одну из них вживую. Та потянулась, освободившись от привычного образа и нисколько не потеряв в гибкости.  
— Что же, Маленькая Нога, выбирай цель!  
Игра началась. Девочка послушно кивнула, легко спрыгнула наземь, достала из заплечника датапад и они с Котобусом, запросив данные тепловой съёмки, выбрали объект сегодняшней охоты. Затем передали датапад Виоле. Та скачала информацию и кивнула, отдав датапад назад.  
— Это будет славная охота, — низким голосом пророкотал гиперкот.  
И оказался прав.  
…Он любовался бесшумностью, скоростью, эффективностью и — _грацией_ , да, грацией фем-сингулон, а она, в свою очередь была приятно поражена тем, как эти двое слаженно работают в команде. _Диаде_ , поправила она себя. Диаде.  
Результатами охоты остались довольно все, особенно Котобус. Диада стала _триадой_ , а во __  
**внутренний круг**  
Виолы, где уже были прописаны Юми, семья Наоми, доктор Касиба и Ная — _та самая_ Защитница из Либерестов, пополнился ещё одним членом — Котобусом, гиперкотом из ноовилльских лесов.  
Уже дома, за ненавязчивым вечерним холо, лёжа на диване под пушистым покрывалом, доктор Коллайдер и её воспитанница делились впечатлениями от насыщенного дня.  
— Тётя Виола, ты была настоящей Багирой, прямо как у Киплинга!  
Восторг и восхищение кошкодевочки ощущались буквально кожей.  
— И теперь я буду тётя Багира, да-а, Маленькая Нога? — промурчала в ответ фем, приобняв девочку, умостившую голову у неё на плече. Янтарные глазищи тут же встретились с карим и зелёным:  
— А можно-можно-можно?  
И комнату наполнил смех.  
Так и появилась «тётя Багира».

***

Вбив в базу очередной десяток анкет, Арчибальд Баттимер нажал «сохранение» и откинулся на стуле, вытянувшись: двести переменных на каждую анкету — это вам не сведения о мотивации увольняющихся работников в древнюю «Дельта-Энтри» заносить.  
Младший научный сотрудник Института социологии и социальных технологий Национальной академии наук Энклава********* на несколько минут расслабился и задумался.  
Он не жаловался на собственное положение дел. Поступить на работу в престижнейший академический институт, где как раз освободилась вакансия у науковедов, вместо того, чтобы судорожно что-то искать с риском потерять последние три года университетской специализации — можно ли было мечтать о лучшем? Тем более, ему ничего никто не сказал по поводу его пребывания в стационаре пограничных состояний клиники Ноовилльского университета. Вероятно, думал Арчибальд, здесь не обошлось без докторов Виолы Коллайдер и Антония Касибы. Парень был более чем благодарен им, и его совесть не позволяла ему забывать о том, что они для него сделали, да и сам бы себе не простил, а потому параллельно думал о том, что может сделать в ответ.  
А пока — да, он находился в Гамете — экономическом центре Энклава, где и располагался его Институт, и был более чем довольно этим, хотя поначалу было откровенно страшно, с непривычки-то.  
Закончив мини-перерыв, встав и походив по комнате и сделав пару-тройку приседаний, чтобы разогнать кровь, Баттимер вернулся к компу, вновь открыл свёрнутый статистический пакет для общественных наук, и новые порции данных стали появляться в базе.

***

Минуло две трети обеденного перерыва, и мысль, висевшая «в процессах» «фоном», стала беспокоить уже конкретно. Арчибальд вернулся на рабочее место, оставалось двадцать минут до второй части рабочего дня, и внезапная догадка побудила парня развернуть файл с ответами на открытые вопросы. Его заинтересовали ответы молодых учёных — он как раз вводил биологов и физиков.  
Открыл — и подзавис:  
 _«…абсолютно не воспринимают всерьёз, относятся, как к ребёнку…»_  
«…отсутствие творческой атмосферы, мало настоящих профессионалов, много бюрократии…»  
«…фразы „Делай, как я сказал (а)“, „Я старше, следовательно, я прав (а)“…»  
«…отсутствие продвижения готового продукта к потребителю…»  
«…поощряют не качество, а принесённые деньги в организацию…»  
Арчи читал и медленно зверел, ме-едле-нно-медленно: вот таковой оказалась действительность, и более того, при желании можно было убедиться, что ДНК-метки на анкетах различались, и написать всё это под диктовку попросту невозможно! Ещё одна мысль появилась, нужная, важная, вёрткая, и её крайне необходимо было, что называется, ухватить за хвост, и потому парень ещё раз перечитал беспощадные свидетельства:  
 _«…абсолютно не воспринимают всерьёз …»_  
«…поощряют не качество, а принесённые деньги…»  
«…отсутствие продвижения готового продукта…»  
И поймать за хвост удалось: Баттимер, не попадая и путаясь от волнения пальцами в клавиатуре, написал прямо в файле с ответами на открытые вопросы одно лишь слово: **«Энергида!!!»**  
А ведь действительно — одной из причин столь разрушительных последствий 1861–1862 годов Эры Белка, когда город подвергся атаке квинтессонов, сто процентов могло быть вот такое преступное пренебрежение! Он одно время жадно читал материалы по Катастрофе — изголодавшийся по новизне мозг требовал ещё, ещё и ещё! — и видел ужасные, немыслимые вещи:  
 __  
«…радиопластические костюмы последнего поколения не спасают от излучения…»  
«…на город были сброшены снаряды, содержащие соединения химических элементов неизвестных свойств…»

Но зато потом, спустя менее чем два года, появились и нужные радиопластические костюмы, и все свойства химических элементов были открыты и изучены в Инженерно-физическом институте Энергиды, и самые молодые доктора наук в стране — родом всё из того же времени.  
Что же на сей раз должно произойти, чтобы прекратить творящуюся несправедливость? Неужели ещё одна «Энергида-1861-62»?!  
Арчибальд Баттимер спешил оформить мысли и выводы. Теперь смыслом своей жизни на ближайшие минимум лет –надцать парень видел в том, чтобы помочь докторам Касибе, Коллайдер и их последователям не допустить повторения подобных катастроф. Изобретатели гамма-радиофага явно знали и могли больше.

***

Так-с, готово. Вечером своему профессору можно будет занести все нужные выкладки, а краткую выжимку можно послать в Ноовилль емэйлом прямо сейчас, что он и сделал. Полную версию материалов Арчибальд Баттимер задался целью передать либо Юми, либо доктору Коллайдер лично. На ближайшие выходные нужно планировать поездку в Ноовилль.  
Заодно будет повод увидеть Юми: девушка приглянулась ему, и что-то он к ней определённо чувствовал.

***

_POV Сэм Уитвики, Земля_  
Престранное ощущение — находиться вне четырёх измерений. Ты перемещаешься по пространству, которое когда-то было светом в конце туннеля. Дойдя до него и вступив в него, никуда не падаешь, ни обо что не ударяешься, а свободно перемещаешься в пространстве, как Гордон Фримен при _sv_gravity 0_ или Почтовый Чувак при тех же условиях.  
Впечатление собственного одиночества обманчиво: на горизонте две фигуры, одна больше, вторая меньше. Жажда разнообразия побуждает приблизиться к ним, и твой полёт, к удивлению, совсем не долог.  
Это мужчина средних лет и мальчик лет семи, держащиеся за руку. От черноволосого мужчины с короткой стрижкой, подтянутого, с серо-зелёными глазами и немногочисленными морщинками вокруг них и двумя продольными на лбу исходит ощущение спокойной силы, взгляд вежливо-внимателен, а в глазах — затаённая печаль, надежда, вера, ожидание и отражение немалого жизненного опыта. Мальчик же, темноволосый с непослушными буйными вихрами, кареглазый, внимательно изучает новоприбывшего, буквально прощупывая взглядом, и внезапно здоровается:  
— Привет.  
Машинально пожимаешь тёплую протянутую ладошку:  
— Здравствуйте, — обмениваетесь рукопожатиями с мужчиной, — Мишель, — представляется он, — а это мой сын.  
Малец молча кивает, не спеша представляться. Отец не торопит его — не считает это важным, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
— Сэм. Очень приятно, — наконец-то находятся необходимые слова. — Можно вопрос? Где мы находимся?  
Мужчина — Мишель — уголками губ обозначает улыбку:  
— Я бы назвал это пространство _Местом-Где-Ждут_.  
Моё молчание явно было расценено как непонимание, и мальчик добавил, придя на помощь отцу:  
— Мы ждём маму, — и сказано это было очень серьёзно. — Мы можем приходить к ней в снах. Этого мало, но и это нам счастье. И ей тоже. Мы скучаем по ней, и она по нам тоже, — малец поник.  
Отец погладил его по голове:  
— Ничего не поделаешь, сын, мы ограничены в возможностях. Мы греемся надеждой встречи, но торопить маму не имеем права. У неё много незаконченных дел там.  
Мальчик поднял глаза к отцу, и их взгляды встретились. Сказанное Мишелем не давало покоя, чем-то беспокоило, пока не ясно, чем, и потому я решился:  
— Простите за бестактный вопрос, — и повернулся к мальцу. Он ответил тем же, внимательно слушая меня и мой следующий вопрос: — А как зовут твою маму?  
Взгляд проникал прямо в душу. В нём отобразилась нежность и умело сдерживаемая тоска:  
— **Виола.**  
И вот тут мне резко поплохело, так что не заметил, как шлёпнулся на пятую точку. Если у этой женщины была семья и они все, кроме неё, тут, а я тоже тут, то получается… что же получается?!  
— Сэм, ты слишком громко думаешь, — приятный баритон прервал лихорадочно формирующуюся цепочку мыслей одна другой краше. Голос принадлежал Мишелю. Я ошарашенно сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине:  
— А?  
В серо-зелёных глазах плескались смешинки:  
— Я говорю о том, что для того, чтобы остаться здесь и _ждать столько, сколько понадобится_ , **твой путь не завершён.** Это мы с сыном в возможностях ограничены, ты же — нет.  
О-па…  
— То есть, я могу…  
— Можешь, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Мишель. — А можешь пожелать покоя и уйти в привычный тебе мир. И, Сэм, — он положил руку мне на плечо. Тёплая. — Осуждать за сделанный выбор тебя никто не станет. Если что-то ощущаешь правильным, то пусть и будет твоим решением.  
Я задумался.  
— Я чувствую, что у меня есть незавершённые дела, — и ведь действительно так чувствовал!  
— Тогда… — мальчик подошёл и взял меня за руку. — Если увидишь маму, скажи ей, что мы по ней скучаем. Обещаешь? — И что тут можно было ответить?  
— Конечно, обещаю.  
— Спасибо тебе, Сэм, — Мишель пожал мне руку, и мы трое постепенно растворились в пространстве.  
И на этом моменте я проснулся.

***

_POV Арчибальд Баттимер, Фунестис_  
Престранное ощущение — находиться вне четырёх измерений. Я перемещаюсь по пространству, которое когда-то было светом в конце туннеля. Дойдя до него и вступив в него, никуда не падаю, ни обо что не ударяюсь, а свободно перемещаюсь в пространстве, как в холосимах класса ААА.  
Впечатление собственного одиночества обманчиво: на горизонте две фигуры, одна больше, вторая меньше. Жажда разнообразия побуждает приблизиться к ним, и твой полёт, к удивлению, совсем не долог.  
Это мужчина средних лет и мальчик лет семи, держащиеся за руку. От черноволосого мужчины с короткой стрижкой, подтянутого, с серо-зелёными глазами и немногочисленными морщинками вокруг них и двумя продольными на лбу исходит ощущение спокойной силы, взгляд вежливо-внимателен, а в глазах — затаённая печаль, надежда, вера, ожидание и отражение немалого жизненного опыта. Мальчик же, темноволосый с непослушными буйными вихрами, кареглазый, внимательно изучает новоприбывшего, буквально прощупывая взглядом, и внезапно здоровается:  
— Привет.  
Машинально пожимаю тёплую протянутую ладошку.  
— Здравствуйте, — обмениваюсь рукопожатиями с мужчиной.  
— Мишель, — представляется он, — а это мой сын.  
Мальчик молча кивает, не спеша представляться. Отец не торопит его — не считает это важным, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
— Арчибальд. Очень приятно, — наконец-то находятся необходимые слова. — Можно вопрос? Где мы находимся?  
Мужчина — Мишель — уголками губ обозначает улыбку:  
— Я бы назвал это пространство _Местом-Где-Ждут_.  
Моё молчание явно было расценено как непонимание, и мальчик добавил, придя на помощь отцу:  
— Мы ждём маму, — и сказано это было очень серьёзно. — Мы можем приходить к ней в снах. Этого мало, но и это нам счастье. И ей тоже. Мы скучаем по ней, и она по нам тоже, — мальчик поник.  
Отец погладил его по голове:  
— Ничего не поделаешь, сын, мы ограничены в возможностях. Мы греемся надеждой встречи, но торопить маму не имеем права. У неё много незаконченных дел там.  
Мальчик поднял глаза к отцу, и их взгляды встретились. Сказанное Мишелем не давало покоя, чем-то беспокоило, пока не ясно, чем, и потому я решился:  
— Простите за бестактный вопрос, — и повернулся к мальчику. Он ответил тем же, внимательно слушая меня и мой следующий вопрос: — А как зовут твою маму?  
Взгляд проникал прямо в душу. В нём отобразилась нежность и умело сдерживаемая тоска:  
— __  
**Виола**  
.  
И вот тут мне резко поплохело. Если у доктора, которого я безмерно уважаю и кому везу важную информацию, была семья и они все, кроме неё, тут, а я тоже тут, то получается… что же получается?!  
— Арчи, ты слишком громко думаешь, — приятный баритон прервал лихорадочно формирующуюся цепочку мыслей одна другой краше. Голос принадлежал Мишелю. Я ошарашенно сфокусировал взгляд на мужчине:  
— А?  
В серо-зелёных глазах плескались смешинки:  
— Я говорю о том, что для того, чтобы остаться здесь и _ждать столько, сколько понадобится_ , **твой путь не завершён.** Это мы с сыном в возможностях ограничены, ты же — нет.  
Повисла пауза. И тут случилось кое-что:  
— Я люблю её за то, что её ожидание ждёт того, что никогда не сможет произойти, — негромко продекламировал мужчина. Столько нежности и грусти было в этих словах, что и без пояснений было понятно, к кому они могут относиться.  
«Что я могу сделать для них?» — вопрос не был задан вслух, но меня услышали: мальчик подошёл и взял меня за руку:  
— Если увидишь маму, скажи ей, что мы по ней скучаем. А лучше, знаешь что сделай? Передай ей папины слова. Как сможешь — сам, не сам — но передай! Обещаешь?  
И что тут можно было ответить?  
— Конечно, обещаю.  
— Спасибо тебе, Арчи, — Мишель пожал мне руку, и мы трое постепенно растворились в пространстве.  
И на этом моменте я проснулся.

***

— Такие вот дела, Юми, — завершил свой рассказ Арчи.  
Они сидели в уютной кофейне на окраине Ноовилля. Маленькое, размером с комнату, помещение, какого-то тёмного дерева, не более четырёх столиков с небольшими деревянными стульями-скамьями. Больше и не нужно, иначе всё разрушится. Останется на своих местах, но какого-то особого ощущения больше не будет…  
И — фотографии. Много фотографий на стенах: корабли, города, порты, диковины. Значки. Есть отдельно часть фотографий с благодарственными надписями. Вон и фотоаппарат в футляре висит. Тот самый ещё, с затвором.  
Турка ходит по настоящему тёмно-шоколадному песку, заказанный напиток изготовляется по всем канонам, и вкуснейшие пирожные, вроде бы простые на вид, но так и тают во рту…  
— Спасибо, Арчи, — кошкодевушка потянулась через столик и обняла парня, тот ответил на объятия. — Я передам слова дяди Мишеля в точности, как он и просил. Это действительно важно для тёти Виолы. И твою информацию тоже. Доктор Коллайдер свяжется с профессором Касибой. — Она аккуратно разомкнула объятия, отодвинулась и перекинула принесённую парнем информацию себе на датапад — сделала резервную копию, так, на всякий случай, ну и заодно почитать повнимательней: даже то, что нэко увидела мельком, поразило Юми до глубины души.  
  
Пирожные и кофе были почти прикончены, и Юми допивала свой напиток через соломинку. Кошкодевушка отставила допитый бокал в сторону и накрыла ладошкой левую ладонь парня. Тот накрыл её своей правой ладонью сверху. Нэко нарушила молчание первой:  
— Мне пора, Арчи. Нельзя ждать больше. Иначе утро тёти Виолы вновь будет продолжаться сто миллиардов лет, а это не то что ощущать — видеть даже больно.  
Взгляд её янтарных глаз был печален и серьёзен.  
— Да, конечно, — без возражений кивнул парень. — Я ведь говорил тебе, что они там тоже очень скучают по ней? Если в наших силах сделать их ожидание хотя бы на самую малую долю легче, то это нужно сделать, — Арчибальд осторожно освободил ладошку Юми из своих ладоней, попутно проведя пальцами по чистой тёплой коже. — И, я хотел спросить, Юми, — она слушала его внимательно, — мы ведь увидимся ещё?  
Кошкодевушка ответила положительно:  
— Обязательно. Я буду ждать нашей встречи, — она осторожно коснулась его щеки. — Пока.  
Уже по пути домой нэко знала, что парню, который принял их такими, какими они есть, а не просто заинтересовался красивой обёрткой, двери их дома будут открыты.

***

В комнате Виолы на пороге нерешительно мялся рассвет. Сонные глаза ждали ту, кто войдёт и зажжёт в них свет.  
— Тётя Багира, пора просыпаться, — воспитанница невесомо касается губами лица самого родного человека на этой планете. Щека тёти опять солёная. Плохо, но сегодня нэко сделает так, что будет чуть легче.  
— С добрым утром, моя хорошая, — целует женщина в ответ самое дорогое существо в этой Вселенной.  
— Ты вновь видела его сегодня? — обе знают, о ком разговор, и обе знают, что «видела» — лишь бледная тень ощущений, которые реальнее этой реальности.  
— Да, — выдыхает Виола и поднимается, усаживаясь на кровати, но не полностью вылезая из-под одеяла: у неё есть ещё несколько минут понежиться не в ущерб основному времени.  
— Арчибальд его тоже видел. И говорил с ним, — сообщает новость нэко, усаживаясь рядом с тётей на одеяло и прижимаясь к ней боком. Виола просыпается окончательно и выражает заинтересованность. Юми рассказывает всё, и под конец голос дрожит: — А ещё Мишель и сын просили передать тебе вот эти слова. Просили сделать это в точности. Вот они:

Я люблю тебя за то, что твоё ожидание ждёт  
Того, что никогда не сможет произойти**********.  


Взрослая женщина обнимает кошкодевушку и вновь катятся слёзы, но Виоле становится легче.  
Что тут сказать? Пожалуй, лучше ничего и не говорить. Слова здесь слишком истёрты и потому не нужны. Можно разве что упомянуть, что они станут для Прекраснейшей и Мудрейшей якорем в новой реальности, в которую из-за действия артефакта она попадёт. Можно сказать, что они не дадут ей угаснуть и сойти с ума, дадут силы прожить и дождаться возвращения домой, к тем, кто составляет её Внутренний Круг.  
Ну а пока сегодня доктора Виолу Коллайдер ждут в Институте нейронаук Медицинской академии Эль Дорадо. Именно там проходила реабилитацию и окончательное восстановление нейросети Наоми, и сегодня нужно было делать доклад. Руководство факультетом биомедицинской инженерии Ноовилльского университета фратер Антоний постепенно передавал ей: сказывался возраст, да и его уже давно звали на место профессора-консультанта в Медицинской академии Эль Дорадо. Нет, университет и медпрактику доктор Касиба не оставлял, но зато административная нагрузка снималась. Виола поняла и приняла решение наставника.  
День начинался. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Подобно Наоми Армитаж в аниме Armitage III  
> **ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Ноовилльский_университет  
> ***ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/«Биотех»  
> ****См. Armitage III: Dual-Matrix  
> *****А.Н. Стругацкий, Б.Н. Стругацкий "Стажёры"  
> ******А.Н. Стругацкий, Б.Н. Стругацкий "Волны гасят ветер"  
> *******Ю. Бригадир "Сердце Анубиса"  
> ********См. "【MMD】Petite Miku & the Android": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ov1VKHSNpyA  
> *********ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Национальная_академия_наук_Энклава  
> **********Наутилус Помпилиус - Утро Полины: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF9MO4SsU2s


	6. Армитаж

— Наставник, мне страшно. Я впервые нахожусь перед выбором, в котором оба варианта неприемлемы.

Виола Коллайдер пришла за советом к тому, под чьим руководством стала специалистом высочайшего уровня, что позволило ей заработать репутацию лучшего и наиболее уважаемого хила среди Защитниц Энклава, Либерестов и Грау-пи. Она никогда не отказывала им в помощи ни в спецоперациях, ни в медицинской помощи. Так, сейчас в её непосредственном ведении из их числа находились четверо наиболее тяжёлых по степени ран и травм. Троих вскоре можно будет выводить из стазиса: их как бионические, так и нанитные системы саморегенерации были полностью восстановлены и готовы приступить к своим непосредственным обязанностям.

Да, трое из четверых. Четвёртой была Наоми Армитаж.

Наоми оказалась наиболее уязвимой, хоть и успела нанести противнику невосполнимый урон. Повреждения, нанесённые Третьей, были таковы, что с ними не справился бы и Маус. Ну, а Джулиан Мур даже и не думал как-либо проявлять себя, и это неимоверно бесило: создавалось впечатление, что он считает себя выше этой «суеты». Виоле очень, ОЧЕНЬ хотелось посмотреть ему в глаза.

Доктор Антоний Касиба великолепно понимал свою лучшую ученицу. К счастью, она ошибалась насчёт выбора. Выбор был: профессор работал над решением многих проблем Третьих-С-Половиной последние несколько лет, и всё походило на то, что решение было готово, но его надо было прогнать _IRL_ вместо _in silico_. После разработок и внедрения его портативных систем жизнеобеспечения, которые Защитницы теперь могли формировать в боевом режиме из своих систем, смертность среди них резко сократилась: большинство могло на поддержке соратниц дожить до квалифицированной помощи.

Масштабный проект, названный им _«Три-Семь-Пять»_ , знаменовал собой новое поколение Защитниц и позволял осуществлять безболезненный Переход от поколения Три-С-Половиной к поколению Три-Семь-Пять. Профессор Касиба знал о Наоми и даже был с ней шапочно — через Виолу и Наю — знаком, и потому постарался максимально учесть и её интересы. Но одно дело — _моделировать_ , а другое — _воплотить в жизнь_. Признаться, сейчас он тоже слегка мандражировал, но был убеждён, что его вариант лучше тех двух, что имела в виду Виола.

 

Плохо было то, что доктор Коллайдер винила себя в произошедшем. Нет, она всё прекрасно осознавала, но **косвенную** вину она превращала в _«я не досмотрела, я должна была учесть»_. Её нужно было срочно выводить из этого состояния, потому как в одиночку без неё профессор Касиба третий вариант реализовать бы попросту не смог — не потянул бы работу двух человек, а вернее — свою и Третьей-С-Половиной.

И, кажется, он знал, кто ему может в этом помочь. Потому что их дверь раскрылась, и в комнату стремительно, не выходя из боевой трансформы, вошла Ная: чёрная со светло-серой сверхпрочная монополиевая броня; золотистый щиток приподнимается, освобождая несколько непослушных очень светлых прядей волос; тёмные ресницы, дрогнув, раскрываются, являя на свет алые кольца оптосенсоров; те постепенно гаснут, обнаруживая под собой карие глаза; мягкие черты лица, внимательный взгляд, тонкий прямой нос; чуть крупноватые розовые губы трогает вежливая улыбка:

 

 

— Профессор Касиба, — лёгкий полупоклон, — простите, что без предупреждения. Я по поводу Наоми. Виола, — поворот головы в сторону их хила, лёгкий кивок-узнавание, — у меня есть доказательства того, что это не только _твой_ , но и _наш общий_ недосмотр. И, главное, есть намётки решения. Но для этого, профессор, Виола, понадобится вся ваша помощь. — Защитница сформировала дата-кабель с наконечником и напрямую подключилась к терминалу, передавая данные, высвечивая их на экране, и с видимым облегчением увидела, как светлеет лицо Виолы, её соратницы и подруги, каким блеском загораются глаза доктора Касибы. Наконец, доктор справился с эмоциями и молвил:

— Ная, это бесценно. Я сопоставил свои данные с тем, что вы принесли и вижу, что приемлемое решение найдено. Вы, Виола и я отправляемся в Биллбург, в Биотех. Для успешной реализации необходимо участие Росса Силлибуса и Йоко. Они необходимы в Джонс-Фарм, в Комплексе распределённых вычислений Института общей биофизики*. Просьба: свяжитесь с вашими людьми для встречи и сопровождения Росса и Йоко.

— Минуту, — взгляд Наоми слегка отстранился, и по прошествии менее чем полминуты он вновь вернулась к профессору и его ученице: — Росса и Йоко встретит и сопроводит Лиз, моя напарница. Она позаботится о них и всё им объяснит.

— Тогда мы сей же час вылетаем, — заключил профессор, и все трое вышли из комнаты. Реализация _проекта «Три-Семь-Пять» («Протеанцы»)_ началась.

 

 

***

「Все онлайн? Можно начинать. Ноль-Один, тебе слово.」

「Хай! Имею новость: Коллайдер-сама запрашивает помощи.」

「Что случилось у нашего уважаемого хила? 」

После нападения квинтессонов на Энергиду и потери семьи Виола действительно сменила специализацию. На факультете аэромобильных войск и разведки Военной инженерной воздушно-космической академии Пик-шо** готовили универсалов, но специальные навыки Защитницы нарабатывали уже сами. Пройдя восстановление и апгрейды в Биллбурге, где находились основные подразделения корпорации «Биотех», некогда их создавшей, Виола закончила медицинский факультет Университета Ноовилля.

「Наоми Армитаж. Третья. Данвич-Хилл.」

Этими краткими, рублёными и оттого непривычно звучащими для себя фразами Ноль-Один обозначила причину обращения.

Среди Защитниц Армитаж знали и уважали, причём не только за Данвич-Хилл — в подробности были посвящены все, знавшие Виолу, — но и за реальные дела здесь, на Фунестисе. Наоми, адаптировавшись, не захотела оставаться в стороне: прознав о злодеяниях группировки ван Хааке и запросив подробностей, в ответ она, мрачно оскалившись, вывалила на-гора всю подноготную о д’Онклоде и Деметрио, не скрыв и не утаив абсолютно ничего. Третьи-С-Половиной анализировать умели и любили, вот и выяснили, что методы — схожие!

Обширная информация, предоставленная Наоми, позволила провести несколько крупных успешных спецопераций, а также значительно улучшить тактику оных.

И вот так в Полицейской Академии Томасвилля*** появился новый лектор, а ряды Защитниц пополнились опытным бойцом с Марса-2048****.

「Повреждения, критические для Защитниц, — продолжала меж тем Ноль-Один, явно нервничая, — и, — пауза, — непредсказуемые для Третьих.」

Ноль-Один была дружна с Йоко — дочерью Наоми и Росса, а также с Юми — подругой Йоко и воспитанницей Виолы Коллайдер. Поэтому _«тётя Арумитэза»_ , как иногда в их кругу её Ноль-Один называла, чем неизменно веселила Наоми и, смущаясь, исправлялась, отнюдь не была для Ноль-Один чужой.

「А ещё Коллайдер-сама винит себя в том, что _недосмотрела_.」

А вот это было плохо. Защитницы и Наоми считали, ощущали, **воспринимали** себя **равными** , взаимодействуя, прикрывая, защищая, оберегая друг друга, настолько, что совершенно не ощущали разницы в том, что они Третьи-С-Половиной, а она Третья — настолько органично она вписалась в их ряды, настолько **естественно** ощущалась ими как своя и ощущала их как своих. А ещё у многих из них тоже были семьи, и со многими она вместе радовалась успехам и огорчалась неудачам подрастающего поколения…

「Шлак, — кратко охарактеризовала ситуацию Хромия, — только депри нашему хилу и не хватало. Ная, ты входишь во Внутренний Круг Виолы, потому тебе будет проще всего донести до Коллайдер мысль о том, что это наш общий, а не её личный, недосмотр.」

「Возражений не имею, — ответила Ная, — Лиз, что у тебя? 」

「Джуд натолкнула на мысль об использовании комплекса «Combine» в Джонс-Фарме. Так именуется Корпус распределённых вычислений Института общей биофизики*. Вместо цивильных граждан к распределённым вычислениям подключаемся мы, а также Росс и Йоко — семья Наоми. Их задача будет **_звать_** Наоми в процессе Перехода. Я узнавала подробности: неинвазивный нейроинтерфейс, безопасный даже для детей. Для успешной реализации необходим Биотех и прямой канал от Джонс-Фарм к нему.」

「А можно прямой канал Джонс-Фарм — Биллбург будет моим заданием? 」

Повисла небольшая пауза, а затем на канале послышались сдержанные смешки. Впрочем, незлые.

「 **Нужно** , Ноль-Один. Приказом начальника факультета теперь это твоё экзаменационное задание.」

「Есть, мэм! 」

「Удачи.」

 

 

***

Корпус распределённых вычислений Института общей биофизики — комплекса зданий в виде двойной спирали ДНК — ничем не отличался от других, утопая в пышной зелени, разве что огромные угловатые буквы — **СМВ**  — спускались вертикально вниз по стене.

 

 

Мощный смуглый черноволосый кареглазый мужчина и хрупкая совсем молоденькая голубоглазая девушка-шатенка миновали ворота и вошла на территорию Института, направившись аккурат к корпусу СМВ.

Их уже ждали: на крыльце корпуса их встречала одна из Защитниц, несколько отрядов которых сейчас уже находились в здании в нейрокапсулах, а ещё один отряд обеспечивал безопасность корпуса и техническое обеспечение процесса.

— Лиз, — представилась светловолосая, — Росс, Йоко, мне поручили сопровождать вас и дать все необходимые объяснения. Пойдёмте.

Они двинулись по коридору здания. Кивком головы здороваясь со знакомыми, по ходу движения Лиз сообщала подробности. Дав сканеру произвести сканирование своей сетчатки глаз, Защитница дождалась открытия очередной двери и сказала:

— Мой командир сейчас обеспечивает безопасность в Биотехе, а заодно не даёт вновь скатиться в депрессию доктору Коллайдер.

Девушка решила задать светловолосой вопрос:

— Тётя Виола что, **винит себя в произошедшем**?!

Йоко действительно не понимала, как такое возможно. Это было по крайней мере нелогично: виноватыми в случившемся были представители преступной группировки ван Хааке, причём здесь Коллайдер-сама?

Лиз, перед тем как глянуть в очередной сканер сетчатки, повернула голову и грустно улыбнулась. Она тоже переживала за их хила, хоть и старалась не особо это демонстрировать:

 

 

— Она корит себя за то, что _недосмотрела_.

Очередная гермодверь раскрылась, пропуская троицу. Голос подал Росс:

— Лиз, вы ведь воспринимаете Наоми как _свою_? — обмен репликами между его дочерью и Защитницей натолкнул его на мысль, которую следовало бы проверить. Третья-С-Половиной кивнула: — Более чем. Такое впечатление, что она была в наших рядах изначально.

Мужчина кивнул своей догадке, только что подтвердившейся. Он вспоминал свою возлюбленную, тогда ещё офицера марсианской полиции. Своеобразная, даже взбалмошная, она уже там смотрелась на своём месте органично. Даже когда выяснилось, что она Третья, Росс сумел уберечь её от шага в Бездну, убедив её, что она в первую очередь офицер полиции и его напарница, которую он не намерен бросать на произвол судьбы, и уж потом всё остальное. Он уже тогда воспринимал её как своего человека, ощущая это **естественным** и **правильным**.

Как показали дальнейшие события, она и была **_человечнее человека_** …

— Мы пришли, — внезапно сказала Лиз и произвела заключительное сканирование сетчатки. — Росс, Йоко, ваша очередь. Вы включены в систему безопасности лаборатории и вам нужно подтвердить своё присутствие. Это безопасно, просто посмотрите вот в это поле две секунды. Как только система вас распознает — дверь откроется.

Отец и дочь безропотно выполнили рекомендации, и гермодверь действительно распахнулась с лёгким шипением. Все трое оказались в зале нейрокапсул. Помещение поражало воображение и потому мало поддавалось вразумительному описанию. Достаточно сказать, что никакой пышности, помпезности там не наблюдалось — чистая функциональность, тихое журчание мощных умных систем.

Лиз подвела Росса и Йоко к огромной многоуровневой конструкции, напоминавшей амфитеатр. Это было своеобразное сердце комплекса — нейрокапсулы с системами нейроинтерфейса и жизнеобеспечения. Находившиеся внутри люди, казалось, свободно парили в пространстве, и лишь прикреплённые на лбу и висках интерфейс-датчики удерживали их от свободного полёта внутри. Лица людей были спокойны, глаза спокойно закрыты, и грудь поднималась-опускалась в редком глубоком дыхании.

В нейрокапсулах оказались лишь девушки и женщины.

— Лиз, это ваши коллеги?

Защитница медленно закрыла и открыла глаза и легко кивнула, признавая наблюдательность Росса, затем, подключившись, по-видимому, к какому-то из служебных каналов — лицо на несколько мгновений приняло отстранённое выражение — плавным движением руки подозвала к себе три капсулы. Прозрачные и обманчиво хрупкие, они расположились одна напротив двух и раскрылись.

— Росс, Йоко, — обратилась к мужчине и его дочери Третья-С-Половиной, — сейчас произойдёт то, ради чего вы, собственно, сюда и прибыли. Кратко: мы здесь, на месте, обеспечиваем мощности для процесса _Перехода_ , вторая группа — отвечает за обеспечение и безопасность инфопотока. В Биотехе, в Биллбурге, доктор Коллайдер и профессор Касиба проводят основные операционные мероприятия. Вы же, как люди наиболее близкие и дорогие для Наоми, будете теми, кто будет **_звать_** её во время процесса Перехода, — видя, как Йоко буквально вцепилась в неё взглядом, Лиз пояснила: — **_«Звать»_**  — это значит думать о ней, о том, как она дорога вам и важна для вас. Это всё равно как сигнальные огни родного космопорта для пилота, возвращающегося домой после долгой миссии. И — отвечая на твой вопрос, Йоко: Виола не хочет, чтобы Наоми вновь пострадала, если вдруг случится подобное опять. Твоя мама умная и сильная, а доктор Коллайдер и профессор Касиба намереваются сделать её **настолько** сильной и неуязвимой, насколько такими можем быть мы, и **даже лучше**. У нас ведь тоже есть враги. — Защитница помогла мужчине и его дочери очутиться в капсулах и вошла в свою, оказавшись лицом к ним: — Много лет назад отец Наоми, доктор Асакура, хотел вернуть Наоми её утраченное. Можно сказать, что спустя годы мы выполняем его последнюю волю.

Наступила пауза, затем напряжённо прозвенел голос Йоко:

— У меня один вопрос: _ван Хааке, Деметрио и д’Онклод — это ведь звенья одной цепи_? — вопрос звучал полуутвердительно.

— Умница девочка, — широко и искренне улыбнулась Лиз: — Закрывая уязвимости отдельных людей, мы вместе становимся сильнее. Тебе знакомо понятие апгрейда? — Йоко кивнула. — Наоми опробует новую себя, мы устраним шероховатости и тоже сможем стать лучше. У нас кто-то всегда опробует новое, недостатки устраняются — и новые технологии применяют все. Виола тоже участвовала в этом: системы жизнеобеспечения для раненых товарищей в условиях реального боя испытывалась и впервые были применены ею. Теперь такие системы есть у каждой из нас. Ты же, к примеру, можешь стать отличным аналитиком. Во всяком случае, мой командир и мой отряд будут рады видеть тебя в наших рядах. Считай это моим личным приглашением и имей в планах на будущее, — женщина закончила на полном серьёзе.

— Я хочу, чтобы ван Хааке страдал, страдал в сотни и тысячи раз хуже, чем пришлось пережить нам и вам и маме, и чтобы потом его не стало, —  горячо прошептала, сомкнув глаза и выдавив невольные слёзы, девушка.

— Этот день обязательно настанет, Йоко, — поддержал её отец, — ведь мы все этого хотим и потому сегодня здесь находимся.

— Спасибо вам, Росс, — выдохнула женщина, — ваша поддержка действительно важна. Йоко, ты как, готова?

— Да, — справившись с собой, ответила девушка. Щёки остались мокрыми, но в глазах горела решимость.

— Росс, вы?

— Готов, — ответил мужчина.

Нейроинтерфейсные датчики появились и закрепились на лбу и висках всех трёх людей. Нейрокапсулы стали закрываться, и Лиз успела сказать вслух:

— Тогда мы начинаем.

Глаза всех троих стали закрываться. Осталась только внутренняя связь, которой воспользовалась Лиз:

「Виола, у нас всё готово.」

「Принято. Доктор Касиба? 」

「Принято. Доктор Коллайдер, приступаем.」

 

 

_Процесс Перехода начался._

 

***

「Хацунэ, посмотри-ка, кто это там у нас нарисовался? Никак опять шавки ван Хааке?」

「Они самые. Что бы нам с ними такого сделать, Мегуринэ? 」

「А давай их поймаем и сдадим в КР, пусть им там мозги, как консервы, вскроют? За «языков» дополнительные баллы дают, не забыла? 」

「Такое забудешь! 」

「Тогда вперёд! 」

 

 

Хищный оскал розововолосой был последним, что увидела четвёрка разнополых и разношёрстных из группировки ван Хааке в сознательном состоянии.

 

 

***

— Задание выполнено… с кр-р-райней жестокостью!*****

Заливистый хохот Ноль-Семь был ей ответом.

— Лука!

— Что «Лука!»? — Улыбается во все тридцать два. — Мику, в тебе артист пропадает, ты знаешь об этом?

— Хи, а кто сказал, что я творчество бросать собираюсь? — Лукавая усмешка.

 

 

 

 

***

Из оперблока позже всех вышла, пошатываясь от усталости, доктор Виола Коллайдер. Кое-как нацепив на переносье очки, а поверх одежды — белый халат, она, придерживаясь за стенку, направлялась в отделение интенсивной терапии. Иногда реальность плыла перед глазами, приходилось останавливаться, но она ни о чём не жалела: Наоми совершали Переход и теперь будет полноценно жить. А ещё наконец-то сможет расправить Крылья…

 

 

Осталось запустить реген-системы, и тогда…

Кажется, Виола подумала об этом не про себя, а на общем канале Защитниц: там сейчас онлайн было совсем немного людей, но и этого хватило, чтобы на следующем повороте её подхватили чьи-то крепкие ручки с тонкими изящными пальцами музыканта, а звонкий голосок Ноль-Один — ни с кем не перепутаешь — заявил:

— Коллайдер-сама, вам необходимо отдохнуть. И это не обсуждается. Нужные системы уже запустили Касиба-сан и Ная-сама под его руководством.

 

 

Губы Виолы тронула улыбка: Ноль-Один никогда не меняется.

— Здравствуй, Маленькая Мику. Что привело тебя в наше маленькое захолустье?

Это была шутка, конечно, незлобная такая подколка, и Ноль-Один это понимала, а потому ответила, ничуть не смутившись:

— Своё задание я выполнила, и отряд отчитался, а вот Коллайдер-сама выполнила своё, но посчитала, что не до конца. Коллайдер-сама слишком громко подумала об этом и не права. **Сделано всё, что было необходимо, и даже сверх того.**

Негромкий смех был ей ответом: доктор Коллайдер постепенно отходила от нечеловеческого — и критичного даже для Третьих-С-Половиной — напряжения последних джооров.

「Виола, в самом деле, не дури. Реген-системы уже запущены, идти в ОРИТ тебе теперь нет нужды. Я напрямую подключена к терминалу в отсеке Наоми, плюс двое наших меня страхуют. Маяки аварийные также выставлены. _Отбой, хил. Отдыхай._ Маленькая Мику сопроводит тебя в твою комнату. К тому же, тебя там **_кое-кто_** давно дожидается.」

Пауза. Узнавание. Удивление. Облегчение. Благодарность:

「Спасибо, Ная. Передавай привет Джуд от меня. Буду в ваших краях — обязательно загляну.」

「Ловлю тебя на слове.」

Тем временем Маленькая Мику подвела Виолу к её комнате, дверь открылась, и безумно уставшего доктора передали с рук на руки:

— Спасибо, Мику.

— Увидимся, Юми. Коллайдер-сама очень вымотана.

— Я знаю. Увидимся.

Дверь закрылась, Виолу меж тем отвели к кровати, усадили, освободили от верхней одежды, уложили и расцеловали:

— Я так волновалась…

— Умница моя, — женщина не оставалась в долгу, — девочка моя, — продолжала целовать Виола свою воспитанницу, — знала бы ты, **как** мне было страшно…

— Ни слова больше, — прохладный пальчик коснулся губ женщины, а затем Юми начала массаж. Она очень многому научилась у Котобуса и его народа. Гиперкот неслучайно гордился своей знакомой. Уходила усталость, приходил покой. Поля, рваные, трепещущие, мечущиеся, выравнивались. Наконец, положив ладошки на виски тёти, нэко прошептала:

—  _ **Ты всё сделала правильно, тётя.**_ **Ты исправила ошибку, и свою, и общую.** Тебе больше нечего бояться. _А сейчас_ , — она наклонилась, — _я поцелую тебя в лоб, и всё у тебя будет, как надо_.

 

 

И льнёт губами к её лбу.

И Виола впервые за долгое время засыпает с улыбкой на устах.

***

_Письмо декана богословского факультета Университета Александра Надсона****** фратера Димони профессору Антонию Касибе. Энклав, Антера, 1878 год Эры Белка._

Фратер Антоний, 

вы и ваше люди делаете удивительное, достойное всяческого восхищения, дело — обеспечиваете то, что Всевышний закладывает в человека при его зарождении и что сам человек при предоставляемых Всевышним изначальных возможностях не мог реализовать полностью. Фактически вы снимаете этот барьер, и теперь для человека не будет ничего невозможного, при условии, что сам человек будет стремиться прикладывать все возможные усилия. 

Наши молодые братья упорно просили поручить им разобраться в присланном вами тексте — фрагменте программы профессора Асакуры, и я не решился им отказать. Теперь могу сказать, что нисколько об этом не жалею: человеческий гений профессора Асакуры должен быть увековечен. Профессор Асакура, если можно так выразиться, помогал реализации главного Божественного замысла — Жизни. 

Итак, наши молодые братья выяснили, что каждая строка присланного вами текста имеет смыслом фрагменты Священного Писания, а именно — его самой первой книги — Книги Бытия. 

Расшифровки приводятся на языке и в стиле перевода, не признанного официально церквями на Земле, но нам достаточно, что он признан здесь, на Фунестисе и в Системе в целом. Он — читается, он — звучит, он — откладывается в памяти, так можно ли желать большего? 

Мы будем молиться за вас и ваших подопечных, а также за тех, кто реализует Человеческое, будь то люди, ксенорасы, Третьи-С-Половиной либо же новая сущность — протеанцы. Передавайте сердечный привет семье Асакура. 

Мы считаем, что всякая молитва должна подкрепляться конкретными действиями. С нашей стороны самым малым, что мы можем сделать, будет влияние на умонастроение людей в нужную сторону. 

И мы **уже** действуем. 

Dominus vobiscum! 

***

「Виола, у нас всё готово.」 

「Принято. Доктор Касиба? 」 

「Принято. Доктор Коллайдер, приступаем.」 

_$ sudo mount none /world -t worldfs -o light, darkness, umask=066_

_$ sudo mount none /world/terrain -t earthfs -o watersupport_

_$ sudo mount none /world/terrain/reservoirs -t waterfs_

_$ sudo mount /world/organic /world/terrain/flora -o umask=133,plants_

_$ sudo mount /world/organic /world/terrain/fauna -o umask=022,animals_

_$ sudo mount /world/organic /world/human -o umask=022,human_

_$ sudo chown -R god: human /world_

_$ sudo /world/bin/startx_

_$ exit*******_

***

_POV Росс Силлибус (Асакура)_

Наоми…

_«Если тебе нужен напарник — перестань играть в одиночку»._

Я знаю, что ты слышишь нас. 

_«То, что ты Третья, не имеет никакого значения. Ты — коп и мой напарник»._

Возвращайся. Я и Йоко очень ждём тебя… 

_«Я тоже наполовину робот, но я могу разглядеть человеческое сердце…»_

Ты стала **своей** уже тогда, после поимки д’Онклода. Ты стала для меня **человечнее человека.**

_«…когда у меня надёжная спутница, мне всё равно где жить.»_

Но моей жизни, жизни Йоко, жизни Виолы, Наи, Юми, доктора Касибы, Маленькой Мику — не будет без тебя. 

_«Я боялся, что однажды потеряю и тебя, и Йоко»._

Я не хочу тебя терять. 

_«Наоми, не пытайся решить все проблемы сама.»_

Клянусь тебе, я найду и лично уничтожу тех, кто пытался убить тебя. 

_«Если мы не можем сбежать от судьбы, надо бороться.»_

Ты не одна и никогда не будешь одна. 

_«Вставайте. Пора домой.»_

Мой дом — там, где ты и Йоко. 

Мы любим тебя. 

Возвращайся скорее. 

_«- У меня не слишком ангельский вид?»_

Иногда я замечал тоску в твоих бездонных глазах-озёрах, хоть ты и говорила, что всё в порядке. 

Мой смысл жизни, моё счастье, моё вдохновение, я обещаю тебе: ты — вновь — будешь — летать. 

Верь мне. 

***

Теперь оставалось только ждать. Состояние Наоми стабилизировалось, Виола гарантировала, что сообщит ему первому. Она лично настояла на подключении его к каналу Защитниц, для чего ему был выдан и закреплён в левой ушной раковине коммуникатор. Йоко выдали такой же. Умница мгновенно поняла, что это высшая степень доверия, и тоже закрепила его на левом ушке. 

「Росс, Йоко.」 

Канал связи оживил голос Виолы. 

「Да, доктор Коллайдер.」 

「Для вас, мои дорогие, отныне — Виола.」 

Прошелестел незлобный смех. 

「Простите, — смущённо пискнула Йоко.」 

Росс устало улыбнулся: 

「Судя по вашему настроению, Виола, у вас хорошие новости? 」 

「О да-а, — буквально промурлыкала доктор Коллайдер, — просто замечательные. Ребята, вот прямо сейчас прислушайтесь к себе, я не буду отвлекать: что необычного — **не своего** — чувствуете? Сосредоточьтесь и скажите.」 

Отец и дочь последовали совету Виолы, и спустя пару мгновений лица их вытянулись от удивления: 

「Беспокойство. Изумление. Узнавание. Тепло. Радость! 」 

Отец и дочь сказали слова в унисон, и ласковый смех Виолы был им ответом: 

「Да, теперь _вы все трое_ можете ощущать друг друга на расстоянии! Сосредоточьтесь и просто подумайте о Наоми, и она почувствует то, что чувствуете вы к ней. Ну же, не бойтесь, теперь вы будете вместе всегда! 」 

Нежность, благодарность, волнение, любовь — вот какой «пакет» эмоций и ощущений отправил Наоми Росс. Радость, любовь, восхищение, волнение — этот «пакет» направила Йоко. И — тёплая волна из смеси любви, ожидания, нетерпения накрыла их в ответ. 

「Придётся немного подождать, мои хорошие, — продолжила Виола. — Предстоит реабилитация, но судя по тому, как потоками ваших эмоций по касательной зацепило даже меня, реабилитация не затянется. А пока — загляните в датапад.」 

Росс открыл сообщения и — задохнулся, увидев снимок его Ангела Жизни и Смерти — воплощение невиданной красоты и неслыханного соблазна. 

Она стояла на возвышении нагая, слегка прогнувшись назад, запрокинув голову и подставив лицо невидимому светилу, угадывался большей частию лишь силуэт. Ветер перебирал её волосы, а за спиной свободно развивались — жили — Крылья! Сделавший снимок умело убрал — отретушировал — стенки реген-капсулы и отсека на изображении, и окружал его любимую женщину орнаментом из дорожек микросхем, из которых произрастали — и выглядели живыми! — цветы алых, почти бордовых, роз. На самом верху, в зените, пульсировала яростная, мощная — не звезда, звёзды были бы бледным подобием — Искра! И — тянулась к нему, а он — к ней. 

— Какая мама красивая!.. — поражённо прошептала Йоко. 

Росса бросило в жар, сердце застучало громко, размеренно и глухо. 

_«Теперь у меня есть настоящая сила!»_ — сказала Наоми перед началом боя у Данвич-Хилл. Сила **этой** Наоми — **его** Наоми — ощущалось буквально от изображения, чуть ли не ластилась к нему доверчивым котёнком. Росс широко улыбнулся и обнял Йоко, усадив взрослую дочь к себе на колени, уткнувшись носом в макушку и закрыв глаза — девушка доверчиво расслабилась и откинулась на него: их с Йоко Ангел Жизни и Смерти выступил во всей своей красе и мощи. Ангел Смерти — вострубящий её приход для всех врагов Жизни. Ангел Жизни — для всех остальных. 

***

Молодая женщина стоит посреди светлого помещения нагая и совершенно не стесняется этого, видя своё отражение в зеркале. Её буквально переполняет лёгкость и ощущение свободы, а её улыбкой можно зажигать сверхновые, а голубые глаза сияют, словно эти самые сверхновые.

Наоми Армитаж, совершив Переход, вернулась в мир, где были наиболее родные ей люди, став сильнее, неуязвимее, живее, и вновь обретя — возвратив себе — Крылья. 

А ещё она сегодня наконец-то возвращается домой! 

В помещение, деликатно постучавшись в дверь, заходит Виола, подходит сзади, осторожно оглаживает Крылья Наоми, отчего та вздрагивает, и тихим шёпотом, склонившись к уху, рассказывает нечто, от чего Наоми начинает густо пунцоветь и, наконец, смущённо смеётся. Виола присоединяется к этому смеху: она рада, что всё получилось, ну, а некоторые «плюшки» — недокументированные возможности новой сущности — молодой женщине предстоит узнать самым приятным способом, так почему бы не намекнуть об этом? 

Наоми — заслужила. 

Они все — заслужили. 

Два самых дорогих для Наоми существа в этой Вселенной: Росс — её любимый и пилот-испытатель ОБЧР «Эксельзиор»*********, умной, мощной и беспощадной ко врагам боевой машины, посредством нейроинтерфейса направляемой пилотом 

— и Йоко — её дочь, умница и красавица, проявившая такое мужество, на какое она сама вряд ли решилась бы, будучи ещё тогда — давно — офицером марсианской полиции.

Они — были теми, кто _**звал**_ её во время Перехода, они были для неё тем якорем, позволившим после Перехода закрепиться в этой реальности. Виола, доктор Касиба, Ная, десятки и десятки коллег со знакомых и незнакомых отрядов — были теми, кто этот Переход обеспечил, сделав возможным вообще — ей — **быть**. 

Сейчас ей нужно было домой. Её ждали. 

В новой сущности, в новом теле — предстоит ещё многому научиться… 

Ей помогли одеться. 

— И ещё вот что, умница, — сказала напоследок Виола, — знай: ты не просто вернулась, ты — дала _**Надежду**_ остальным, открыв для них _**четвёртый путь**_ , как когда-то для меня открыла его Юми. Спасибо тебе, девочка, — подошла, обняла и жарко поцеловала, не удержав слёз. 

— Виола, — обняв в ответ, прошептала Наоми, — это не я, а **мы** сделали подобное возможным. Без **вас** — тебя, профессора Касибы, наших отрядов, моей Семьи — не было бы и меня. Отныне протеанцы возьмут ношу по сохранению Жизни в системе. Прошу, предложи Переход Сёстрам, находящимся сейчас в стазисе. Прошлое никуда не исчезнет, но они — в новой сущности — смогут — **жить**. Также Переход станет Последним Убежищем для тех, для кого выходом останется операция отчаяния. 

Виолы улыбалась, хоть щёк и были мокры от слёз. 

— Знаешь, Наоми, как ты сейчас ощущаешься? Как _Искра — могучая, яростная, стремящаяся дотянуться до всех, охватить и обнять. Защитить._

Наоми отстранилась, аккуратно отёрла ладонями лицо Виолы, привлекла к себе и поцеловала невесомо. Развернувшись, направилась к двери, и, уже открыв, обернулась и сказала: 

— Мне есть с кого брать пример, — и подмигнула озорно. 

Бархатный смех доктора Коллайдер разнёсся по комнате. 

***

…А потом зашлась от новых, ещё не испытанных ощущений: 

— Что… т-т-ты… с-со мной… д-делаешь… 

А он всего лишь жарко выдохнул ей на новообретённые Крылья. Вот как раз для него — для него, Йоко и ещё двух человек — они становились очень, _очень_ чувствительными. 

А ещё можно сделать вот так — он самыми кончиками пальцев провёл по всей длине Крыльев… или так — прильнул губами к трепетному — полупрозрачному — цельному — живому! — могущему быть как грозным оружием, так и силовым щитом (если пустить больше энергии), ну или просто — Крыльями, на которых можно воспарить, на которых можно лететь и летать. И, естественно — неотъемлемой частью его любимой женщины, а не просто будущего командира 375-й протеанской эскадрильи. 

И Росс увидел, как Наоми буквально зашлась в беззвучном крике — настолько необычны и желанны были ощущения, даримые его прикосновениями. Какое это удовольствие, когда кричат от счастья, а не от паники!********* 

***

Под ней было синее, как небо, покрывало. В её глазах-озёрах были звёзды, вселенные звёзд, и он гасил и гасил эти вселенные устами, а они вновь возникали, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать, потому что они — жили. 

Вся она была — здесь, и никого больше не было в прошлом, ибо это было то и не то — это было неимоверное счастье, которого не бывает ни на Земле, ни на Марсе. Которое — здесь. 

Вся Вселенная заполняла его сердце, и вся Вселенная с болью и ликованием сжалась до размеров сердца, а сердце — расширилось до размеров Вселенной. 

И взошло сияние! Сияние, подобное мириадам далёких и близких солнц, впоследствии ставших чёрными. Но оно, в отличие от них, было и осталось — **живым.**

***

Голова женщины лежала на груди мужчины. Оба молчали, словно боясь расплескать то, что несли в себе. Росс осторожно обнимал Наоми. Другой стала ночь, другим стал мир, начав, словно сам собою, собираться воедино и выстраиваться в нечто слаженное, и само по себе ощущение этой гармонии было радостное и необъятное. 

Йоко не была дома в ту ночь, но по _Искровой связи_ — такое дивное название было дано их с отцом и матерью появившейся способности чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии и передавать чувства и ощущения на расстоянии же — ощущала всё. Ей было и жарко, и хорошо, и смутительно так, что не выразить словами, даже пришлось встать под прохладный душ, чтобы отдышаться и привести мысли в порядок. Она задумалась: а что, собственно, чувствует она по отношению к тому парню, Энджи? С ним — спокойно и хорошо, и хочется купаться в этом спокойствии, но он такой — только для неё, для неё одной. Она видела, насколько он бывает страшен в гневе, и гнев этот направляет против врагов, своих и её. Это явно нечто гораздо большее, чем влечение и игра гормонов. Определённо, намного большее. 

***

_Два месяца спустя_

Испросив разрешения, Юми активировала Взор и водила — для большей точности картины — тёплыми ладошками по бархатной коже пока ещё плоского живота тёти Наоми, под которой, тем не менее, чётко вырисовывались «кубики». Нэко вполне могла бы обойтись и без этих манипуляций, но ей было попросту интересно, какие они на ощупь — те, кому теперь сохранять Жизнь в Системе. Тактильные ощущения ей понравились, не были они неприятны и для Наоми. 

Котобус по праву гордился ею: Юми не только восприняла умения, знания, навыки его народа, но и стала их развивать, делиться с ними: гиперкоты не были ленивы, отнюдь, но вот свежего взгляда им и не хватало — и он явился. 

Кошкодевушка сейчас воспринимала эту не совсем обычную Семью как три _Искры_ разных окрасов и размеров. Самая большая была у Росса Силлибуса, мужчина с явным интересом наблюдал за манипуляциями Юми — мощная, красивая, синеватая, пульсирующая размеренно и ровно, как Биение Солнца. Меньшего размера была Искра Йоко — небольшая, чуть красноватая, она пульсировала учащённо и почти трепетала, как и сама девушка, в предвкушении чего-то: так, по-видимому, на том уровне, на котором _**смотрела**_ сейчас Юми, проявляла себя интуиция девушки; был виден большой потенциал роста. Наиболее необычная _Искра_ была у Наоми: малиновая, яростная, мощная, полыхала так, что можно было сгореть в этом огне, нежно, тем не менее, обволакивая и питая крохотную пока голубую Искорку. 

— Мальчик, — кивнув своим мыслям и отняв ладони, уверенно заключила кошкодевушка. И взглянула на семью Росса и Наоми своим обычным зрением. 

Счастливо взвизгнув, Йоко обняла маму со спины и чмокнула в щёку, а Росс, подойдя, обнял двух своих любимых девочек со спины и расцеловал: Йоко — в макушку, Наоми — прямо в губы. 

Улыбкой Наоми можно было зажигать звёзды, а глаза сверкали ярче тысячи солнц. 

Это ли не счастье?! 

***

_Год спустя_

_Письмо Наоми Асакура декану богословского факультета Университета Александра Надсона фратеру Димони. Томасвилль, 1879 год Эры Белка._

**В каждой женщине есть сила родить ребёнка. Желание любить, желание сберечь, желание нести эти чувства в будущее — вот что даёт Жизнь**. 

Эти слова мы слышали, зайдя в небольшую капличку и еле найдя место, остановившись послушать. Я рада, что благодаря вам и вашим последователям сказанное мною много лет назад на далёкой планете одному из тех, кто нёс Смерть, теперь могут слышать живые на этой планете. Слышать и осознавать. 

Мы будем продолжать стараться делать то в наших силах, чтобы в сражении за умы людей вы продолжали преуспевать, поскольку порой оно оказывается решающим. 

Искренне, 

Наоми Асакура _(подпись)_ , 

Росс Асакура _(подпись)_ , 

Йоко Асакура _(подпись)_ , 

Икиру********** Асакура _(отпечаток ладошки)_

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *http://ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Либертианская_национальная_академия_наук  
> **http://ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Военная_инженерная_воздушно-космическая_академия  
> ***http://ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Полицейская_академия_Томасвилля  
> ****Название планеты, принятое астрономами Системы Лаланд 21185.  
> *****Коронная фраза Чувака из Postal 2, ага.  
> ******http://ru.21185.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Университет_Александра_Надсона  
> *******http://bash.im/quote/406338  
> ********Термин из Civilization II: Test of Time. Гуглотранслейт и Словарь Lingvo дают на это слово (excelsior) синоним-словосочетание «supreme quality», т.е. «наивысшего качества». На Луркоморье в тематической статье читал, что на украинский язык термин «Прайм» из ТФ-поколения G1 для канала ICTV переводили как «Найкращий». Мне кажется, вот это слово и есть наиболее точный перевод слова «эксельзиор».  
> *********SSC, «В соавторстве с EDM: Кто боится Искроеда?»: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4884331  
> **********"Икиру" по-японски значит "жить". См. одноименный фильм (生きる) Акиры Куросавы 1952 г. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0044741/


	7. Чен

Чен не особо интересовала её собственная популярность в школе, зато очень даже — книги, активный отдых, киберпанк, world music, «электронщина» и езда на мотоциклах, начиная от роллеров и заканчивая её «Судзуки Хаябуса». В отличие от Трента де Марко, понтовавшегося отцовским «геликом», треть денег на своего «летуна»* девушка заработала самостоятельно. Самостоятельность и ответственность в их семье очень даже поощрялись. Свобода подразумевала собой не только горизонт возможных действий, но и осознанную необходимость, и ответственность. Простое правило — _«Кому позволяется больше, с того и спрашивается больше»_  — подразумевалось как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И — каждый из их семьи мог в любой момент связаться друг с другом и получить любую помощь, и ждать того же от других. Вторым же главным правилом было, когда есть возможность, собираться всем вместе и рассказывать, как прошло время. Этим укреплялось доверие.

Итак, самостоятельность, ответственность за себя и других своих и доверие между своими — вот три первоначала, на которых строилась жизнь семьи Вэн в доме на улице Цзесяньцзе — пограничной для двух миров, причудливо переплетающихся в одном из наиболее контрастных городов мира. По другую её сторону начинались Новые Территории, где на пасторальные типично китайские сельские пейзажи вовсю наступала новая городская застройка, а ещё через реку из рыбацкой деревушки вырос и дальше разбухал, как тесто из хлебной дежи, «миллионник» Шэньчжэнь — мощный центр электронной и электротехнической промышленности, четвёртый в мире по грузообороту контейнерный порт и форпост Материкового Китая. 

Чен была плодом любви высокого темнокожего американца Марка, семнадцать лет назад прибывшего с западного побережья США в Сянган с поисках возможностей для самореализации, и хрупкой, миниатюрной, изящной китаянки Ли. Мама Чен и сейчас ничего, а тогда, семнадцать лет назад, Марк буквально был сражён наповал. Ли не пыталась привлечь кого-либо ярким блеском, кричащей косметикой или чем-либо таким. Вдвоём рядом друг с другом им было просто хорошо, уютно, спокойно. 

Конечно, не всё было гладко, не всё складывалось удачно, пару месяцев им даже пришлось снимать клетушку, и вот тогда Марк поклялся себе, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы у его семьи, особенно если — когда — их станет трое, был свой дом или хотя бы своя нормальная квартира. Марк и Ли не опускали руки, ибо черпали силы друг в друге, и именно Черноокая Ли — так он именовал свою избранницу — однажды сумела найти главные слова, которые он вспоминал в тяжёлые моменты и которые помогали ему, когда нужно было жить, работать и сражаться с обстоятельствами уже за троих — за себя, за неё и за их маленькую дочурку: 

—  ** _Делай неожиданное, делай, как не бывает, делай, как не делает никто, и тогда — победишь, даже если ты слаб, как комар посреди бушующего моря._** Потому что только дуракам свойственно всегда рассуждать по правилам «здравого смысла». Потому что человек только тогда человек, когда он дерзко рвёт унылое предназначение и плюёт на «извечные законы».** 

Слова были найдены, слова были сказаны, и стало так. Большой Марк, как назвала его избранница, стремился понять ту страну, где жил и работал, потому было решено остаться работать в Сянгане, но жить там, где просторнее и не слишком далеко. Так выбор пал на улицу Цзесяньцзе — своеобразное пограничье между «старым» Гонконгом и Новыми Территориями. Не сказать, чтобы там были такие уж апартаменты, но и на трущобы Коулуна (которые Чен со товарищи, к слову сказать, за четырнадцать лет жизни в Гонконге тоже изрядно обследовала, как, впрочем, и весь Цзюлун) их новое жилище не походило тоже. Словом — то, что надо. Здесь был относительный простор, здесь смотрели не на цвет кожи, а на то, кто ты есть и что ты делаешь, и Чен стала здесь своей. Ей ничего не мешало прилежно учиться в школе, овладевая кантонским, путунхуа и английским, а после занятий — превращаться в подвижного, любознательного, сильного и ловкого подростка. Вместе с окрестными мальчишками и девчонками, как уже говорилось, они за время пребывания Чен в Гонконге облазили, объездили и оббегали весь полуостров Цзюлун вдоль и поперёк, пару раз даже замахивались на остров Сянган, но, вполне справедливо опасаясь затеряться среди небоскрёбов, неизменно возвращались обратно. 

Доводилось быть и на Новых Территориях. Тогда в старых храмах можно было видеть смуглолицую, с тёмными непослушными короткими волосами, крупноватыми губами и неуловимыми типично азиатскими чертами лица девушку в лёгкой серой куртке, белой футболке, чёрных джинсах и удобных кроссовках. Чёрные полуперчатки нисколько не мешали ловким и сильным тонким пальцам, уверенно державшим кисть, вычерчивать очередной иероглиф по рисовой бумаге, а серые глаза тем временем сверялись с ветхим первоисточником, дабы подарить ему очередную жизнь. 

Чен попросту чувствовала, что поступает правильно: Слово — жило — дальше, и это было прекрасно — видеть первотексты вживую, невесомо касаться ветхих носителей, осознавать, как в мозгу откладывается, поступая в долговременную обработку, кристаллизацию прочитанное, увиденное, переписанное, как вместе работают зрительная и мышечная память. 

Она делилась впечатлениями с родителями, нашедшими своё призвание в высоких технологиях — их местом работы стал Гонконгский политехнический университет. Все вместе иногда, когда выходной приходился на всех, организовывали совместные вылазки в окрестности: бывали в гонконгском даунтауне, в гостях у «водного народа» в Абердине, посещали и приграничный Шэньчжэнь, и везде, где бывали, видели разных людей, разного статуса и материального достатка, но отраднее всего им было видеть тех, у кого был живой блеск в глазах. 

Родители научили Чен подмечать таких людей. Вот только блеска в глазах Сэма Уитвики Чен не видела. Там — была — **пустота** , и это было пугающе и страшно. Он словно бы _погас_ , или, точнее, _его погасили_. Хуже было ещё и потому, что Сэм был одним из немногих, кто два с половиной года назад принял новенькую в классе такой, какова она есть, безо всяких наездов и подлизываний. Он открыл для неё «Скорпов», «Хаггард» и epic music, её же открытиями для него были «Крафтверк», Жан-Мишель Жарр, Хироюки Намба, Кейко Мацуи и Хиромицу Агацума. Это было ново, это было необычно, это было… _правильно_? Ведь правильно, когда человек становится _не-чужим_? 

Для Чен стало делом принципа выяснить, кто же может выступать в роли «гасильника». Она обратила внимание на Бэйнс, симпатичную длинноволосую брюнетку, по которой, если так можно выразиться, сохла половина парней всей школы и на которую заявлял права некто Трент де Марко. Аристократичной фамилии соответствовали отнюдь не аристократичные манеры и подобная же «свита». Иногда в их компании Микаэла улыбалась, но глаза были грустны. Чен откровенно не понимала: зачем находиться в такой компании, которая тебя тяготит? Ради чего? Ради кого? 

Значит, _«гасильник»_ всё-таки не Микаэла, а вот эта компания. Девушка усмехнулась невесело. На Цзюлуне, помнится, тоже были такие типажи, кичившиеся своей вседозволенностью, но потом внезапно как-то оказывалось, что эта вседозволенность не такая уж и абсолютная. Случилось подобное, наконец, и здесь, когда один из свиты де Марко, задыхаясь, прилетел на место тусовки молодёжи — на озеро — бледнее мела и стал взахлёб рассказывать небылицы одна другой краше. Чен навострила ушки и была вознаграждена: в «публичке» она увидела того самого Сэма, что два с половиной года назад, когда её отец и мать получили приглашение из Калифорнийского технологического и они, собрав семейный совет, постановили переехать в США, приветствовал её в коридоре школы. 

  
— Привет, Чен! — парень искренне улыбнулся девушке. — Как прошло твоё лето?  
— Очень насыщенно! — она улыбнулась в ответ, и парень невольно залюбовался ею. Девушка меж тем обратила внимание на файл, который сжимали и перебирали пальцы парня. — А что у тебя там, Сэм?  
— Ах, это? — спохватился шатен. — Пойдём за стол устроимся, расскажу подробнее. 

И он поведал девушке историю своего предка, показал выписки из записей сэра Арчибальда. Чен поразило, с какой тщательностью, вниманием, любовью это делалось; восхитили несломленность духа далёкого предка Сэма, самоирония, живой интерес к происходящему вокруг. Нечто подобное она ощущала, помогая переписывать первотексты в храмах Цзюлуна, и это было прекрасно. 

  
— И… я хотел бы… мне хотелось бы попросить тебя, если, конечно, тебя не затруднит… — Сэм явно смущался, хмурил лоб, наконец, глубоко вдохнул — решился: — Не просто же так являлись моему прапрадеду эти письмена? Даже так называемая «рукопись Войнича», которую пока не по силам адекватно расшифровать ни одному исследователю, абракадаброй не является. Здесь, в письменах, тоже есть некая система. Есть слоги, слова, предложения. Это наверняка текст; символы похожи на многие письменности разом, включая иероглифы Азии. Возможно, в языке твоего народа есть символы, схожие с этими. Не обязательно все! — он поспешил примирительно выставить вперёд ладони, видя, насколько озадачилась девушка. — Хотя бы некоторые. 

Наступила пауза. Парень явно опасался отказа или ещё чего похуже — насмешки, например, хоть и старался не показывать этого, а Чен — раздумывала. «Это может быть интересным», — решила она. 

  
— Знаешь, Сэм, а ведь это может быть интересным, — озвучила свои мысли сероглазая. — Предлагаю пойти сделать копии, а в понедельник, после уроков, мы могли бы пересечься.  
— Пойдём, — облегчённо выдохнул Сэм, и они пошли к копировальному аппарату. Он передал ей файл, и ладони парня и девушки на миг соприкоснулись — этого хватило, чтобы оба засмущались: прикосновение не было неприятным — просто неожиданным. 

  
— Ты ведь осваиваешь акустическую гитару, Чен, — вспомнил Сэм, отведя взгляд. Девушка запнулась: на это обстоятельство мало кто обращал внимание, и то, что о нём вспомнил именно вот этот парень, было почем-то необычным и неожиданно… приятным? Но тут Сэм почему-то взялся извиняться. Зачем? За что? — Прости, просто до того во мне словно какая-то чёрная вязкая гадость была, вот здесь, — он ткнул себя в грудь. Чен слушала его, приоткрыв рот. — Это можно назвать существованием, когда не замечаешь даже то, что происходит со знакомыми и близкими, когда хромает на обе ноги слово- и мыслепостроение. — Так вот что он имел в виду! Вот что было в глубине его глаз, когда там погас живой блеск, и вот от чего её так передёрнуло, когда она заглянула туда впервые! 

  
— Сэм, — мягко и успокаивающе сказала девушка, — всё можно исправить. Это — тем более. Музыкальный класс, после уроков. — И добавила чуть тише: — Приходи.  
Он повернул к ней покрасневшее лицо и поднял блестевшие глаза:  
— Я приду, — пауза. — Спасибо, — коснулся невесомо её ладони и убежал. 

«А парень очень изменился внутренне», — подметила Чен время спустя, разбирая отксерокопированную страницу с письменами. _«Народ», «семья», «планета», «любить», «Искра», «дом», «война»_  — вот эти семь иероглифов, большей частью из кантонского, были более всего похожи на несколько символов из тех, которые на странице зафиксировал когда-то Арчибальд Уитвики. Повествование о событиях далёкой от нас жизни — вот что это могли быть за сто пятьдесят четыре страницы письмён, не принадлежащих миру. И так уж совпало, что в этот понедельник на текущую среду им задали написать эссе про историю семьи. Бывают же совпадения! 

  
Девушка перебирала струны «акустики» в пустующему музыкальном классе, когда раздался стук и дверь открылась. Очень тихо, дождавшись окончания композиции, Сэм просочился в класс и поздоровался:  
— Привет музыкантам! Как настроение? — а глаза светятся! На этот раз залюбовалась Чен: ещё по Цзюлуну ей нравились люди с подобным живым блеском в глазах. Они могли находиться на совершенно разных ступеньках социальной лестницы, но этот блеск значил, что они нашли своё счастье в жизни.  
— Привет, Сэм! Всё отлично! Вот, сложилась мелодия, но не идут слова. Я сделала то, что ты просил, — она протянула ему листы с «расшифровками». Даже про себя она брала это слово в кавычки, но в конце концов, это было интересно! А парень уже бегло просматривал получившееся:  
— Чен, ты гений! Это просто потрясно, спасибо! — он буквально просиял, а затем аккуратно засунул листы в файл, убрал его в сумку и тут же посерьёзнел: — Не слышал твоей мелодии полностью. Сыграй, пожалуйста.  
Девушка кивнула и начала первую часть мелодии. Парень стал вслушиваться, взгляд его отстранился и был где-то далеко, затем Сэм стал яростно копаться в сумке, пока, наконец, не достал вскорости какую-то тетрадь на металлической спирали и дрожащими руками не открыл страницу. И тут случилось то, чего она не ожидала: Сэм знаком попросил остановиться. Чен удивлённо прекратила игру и попросту не знала, как реагировать, уже собиралась было задать вопрос, кода Сэм, вглядываясь в строчки, написанные в тетради, негромко пропел строки, там написанные: 

  
Еле горит свечки огонь,  
Утро спугнёт мой сон.  
Вот и всё, окончилась ночь —  
Солнце восходит на трон…

  
Чен слушала и не могла поверить своим ушам: композиция и озвученные строки — сходились, как будто изначально были частью единого целого! Меж тем парень с тревожным ожиданием во взгляде попросил Чен:  
— Пожалуйста, продолжай. Пусть прозвучит следующая часть.  
Девушка не нашла ничего лучше, как кивнуть и выполнить его просьбу. И под звуки мелодии прозвучала ещё одна строфа: 

  
Новый день, что ты принёс —  
Радость, иль, может быть, смерть?  
Подскажи, мой неведомый рок —  
Господом что дано мне?

  
— Невероятно! — прошептала Чен и предложила: — Сэм, а что если нам попробовать вместе?  
Парень покраснел и лишь кивнул, словно слова могли кого-то или что-то спугнуть сейчас. И тогда в воздухе музыкального класса, напоенном льющимся из окон солнцем и прошиваемом невесомыми пылинками, соткалось нечто новое: 

  
И скажи мне, как мне жить  
И что  
Отдать,  
Чтоб на исходе лет  
Я смог  
Сказать:  
Я жил!  
Я жил!  
Я жил!  
Я жил!

  
После проигрыша парень продолжил. Голос его окреп и заполнил пространство, где были они двое и музыка; серые глаза Чен горели, а пальцы извлекали из струн мелодию, делая её с каждой секундой чище и убирая огрехи на ходу: 

  
Чтобы прожить и не потерять,  
Помни земли сей завет:  
Где б ты ни был, где б ни блуждал —  
Сплошь оставляешь свой след.

  
Припев они исполняли уже вместе: 

  
Скажи мне, как мне жить  
И что  
Отдать,  
Чтоб на исходе лет  
Я смог  
Сказать:  
Я жил!  
Я жил!  
Я жил!  
Я жил!

  
А затем парень просто переместился к ней ближе, чтобы строки смогла видеть и она: 

  
Так зажги же свечки огонь,  
Вспомни извечный закон.  
Вот и всё, кончился день —  
Солнце садится за холм.***

  
Прозвучал последний аккорд, и Сэм закрыл тетрадь и попросту отдал девушке:  
— Это… подарок. Для тебя. Я долго думал, чем бы это могло быть, за то, что ты сделала, — парень густо запунцовел. — Открой… — и кивнул на тетрадь. 

Чен лишь оставалось сделать то, что предложил Сэм. 

Открыла. 

И подзависла. 

  
Там были наброски текстов, иногда — короткие цельные произведения, но чаще — стихи. Вот как этот, что сегодня неожиданно стал новой песней. Или вот этот, под который мелодию ещё только предстоит составить: 

  
Город мой очумел и стих,  
Исчез с улиц его непокой.  
Я люблю этот каждый миг  
Тишины  
Рядом с тобой.  
  
Луна над звёздною рекой,  
Загляни в моё окно,  
Подари мне небесный покой  
И пропой  
Что-то своё.  
  
Белая ночь  
Нас зовёт  
За собой!  
Белая ночь,  
Посиди  
Со мной!..****

  
Даже не дочитав стихотворение до конца, Чен поддалась порыву и обняла Сэма, а он, замешкавшись, неловко сделал тоже в ответ:  
— Тебе спасибо, Сэм!.. Это… это просто невероятно… И — прекрасно.  
Спустя ещё несколько мгновений подростки отстранились друг от друга смущённо, их бросило в жар, повисла неловкая пауза. Наконец, парень справился с собой и нашёл слова, как нашла их когда-то много лет назад Черноокая Ли:  
— Я не знаю, что говорят в подобных случаях, но… я не жалею, что пришёл сегодня сюда, не жалею, что услышал твою мелодию и… — набрав воздуха в грудь побольше, произнёс на одном дыхании:  _— Не жалею, что знаком с тобой. Этот день — однозначно один из лучших, что довелось прожить._  
Серые глаза Чен сияли:  
— Я тоже самое могу сказать и о тебе, Сэмюэль Уитвики. Когда рядом с кем-то тебе уютно и спокойно, когда хочется находиться с этим человеком вновь и вновь — это великое счастье. Спасибо за этот день…  
Неизвестно, что могло бы произойти дальше, но парень взглянул на часы и рывком поднялся:  
— Скоро вечер! Меня мои уже, должно быть, ждут. До завтра?  
— До завтра, Сэм, увидимся! — и девушка улыбнулась ему широко и искренне, и его несмелая улыбка была ей лучшей наградой. — Пока! 

***

  
Они увидят друг друга завтра, а большего пока и не нужно.  
Но вот многие из тех, кто находился в тот момент на базе Соксент, завтра уже не увидели.

***

— Привет, Сэм, чё делаешь? 

Это Майлз. Одиннадцать часов, а он бодр и весел. А ведь вчера до трёх ночи рубались с ним в приставку! А утром опять будет походить на неупокоенного зомби. С-с-ко-тина. 

— Хай. Да вот, знаешь, размышляю, — парень одной рукой прислоняет телефон к уху, а другой чешет в затылке, — о приоритетности задач на ближайшие минут шестьсот. То ли сперва разрядиться, то ли сразу и без отступлений заняться вращением с левого бока на правый. 

Майлз хохотнул: 

— А есть хоть на кого? 

Лицо его собеседника осклабилось: 

— Лучше бы тебе это не знать. 

Записи хранятся в отдельной папке на компе. Со стороны и не догадаешься: несколько мультфильмов, несколько фильмов, иногда — неполные фрагменты. Крамолы нет и с первого, и со второго, и с сотого раза. Однако есть разница, _что именно_ смотреть в этих видео и _как именно_ задействовать фантазию. Ковёр теперь не страдает: он, как и многое в этой комнате, был безжалостно выброшен. На помойку отправились и порножурналы: девицы из царства фотошопа были слишком раздеты, что не давало фантазии должного полёта. 

***

По комнате разносятся звуки Хиромицу Агацума. Светлый задумчивый эмбиент, пронизанный сямисэном. Нечто совершенно космическое, не похожее ни на что другое. 

Он может себе это позволить. Уроки на завтра сделаны. После звонка Майлза решил послушать музыку, ну так, тихо. 

Мандраж определённый есть. Всё-таки завтра среда. Доклад. 

И Чен. 

Да. 

Что-то она расскажет? 

И как обозначить то, что он чувствует, когда они находятся вместе? Гормоны не имеем в виду, ибо они чистая биология; как обозначить само ощущение _правильности, естественности, органичности_ происходящего? 

Что-что? «Лю-бовь»? 

Тьфу. 

Это слово слишком заезженное и, надо думать, будет слишком пошлым для обозначения. Всего-то три слова — «я люблю тебя» — но они подменяют то, что происходит на самом деле. 

Нервной природы явления кардиалгии, повышенное сопереживание, повышенная же эмоциональность и увеличенное количество дурацких, на самом деле, поступков — и всё ради чего? Чтобы на тебя, как на услужливую собачку, обратили внимание и кинули сахарную косточку, мол, служи, дурачок, получишь значок? 

А сколько таких «виртуальных королевен» водится ещё и в Сети — кто считал? 

Тихо звучала «Песня лодочника, плывущего по реке Могами»*. Он прислушался, пусть и не понимая ни слова. Она успокаивала возмутившуюся душу, разбережённую принявшими нежелательный разворот мыслями. Да даже если это и была игра — он достаточно «наигрался», и «игра» эта была в одни ворота. 

Хватит уж, достаточно. 

Каждый сам выбирает. 

Чен говорила о том, что глаза Микаэлы грустны, когда та находится в компании Трентона. Но ведь находится же, да? «Каждый сам выбирает», или как? 

Он здесь не советчик. 

Хотя да, с Трентоном надо что-то решать. «Профилактика», сделанная в конце лета в отношении одного из его прихвостней — Сэм даже не запоминал толком их имён, достаточно знать их омерзительные физиономии, а имя де Марко сознательно искажал, раз эти существа не могли запомнить его, Сэма, фамилию — помогла, по-видимому, мало. Ну что ж, тем хуже для них. 

А сейчас пусть пойдут и составят «гусеничку», как на той картинке, которую, найдя в Интернете вместе с описанием, он с естествоиспытательским интересом рассматривал аж целых четыре минуты. 

Сэм от души пожелал им успехов в этом поистине нелёгком начинании на пути к каминг-ауту и зафыркал, маскируя смех. 

Хватит того, что он понял: бывшее по отношению к Бейнс несколько лет подряд было влюблённостью или, как модно теперь называть, _френдзоной_ , а то, что происходит сейчас между ним и Чен, нужно называть по-другому. 

Потому что это куда выше и чище. А ещё оно **обоюдно**. 

_Симпатия?_ Пожалуй, да. Пусть будет симпатия. 

И он вновь увидел ставшие такими родными серые глаза в обрамлении чёрных пушистых ресниц. Хм, это что, уже сон? Да, похоже, определенно уже сон. 

Надобно признать — весьма приятный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Хаябуса" в переводе с японского означает "сапсан". (Автор считает, что подобное название куда больше подходит юркому и шустрому мотоциклу, нежели скоростному электропоезду. Но т.н. "боги нейминга", по-видимому, считали иначе.)  
> **Владимир Короткевич, "Ладья отчаяния". Оригинал: http://knihi.com/Uladzimir_Karatkievic/Laddzia_rospacy.html Перевод и адаптация by openplace, 2018, специально для ao3.org  
> ***Мясцовы час – Я жыў. Оригинал: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_U598UyX1c Перевод и адаптация by openplace, 2018, специально для ao3.org  
> ****Мясцовы час – Белая ноч. Оригинал: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs9exlJfUgU Перевод и адаптация by openplace, 2018, специально для ao3.org.


	8. The Road Not Taken

В осеннем лесу, на развилке дорог,

Стоял я, задумавшись, у поворота;

Пути было два, и мир был широк,

Однако я раздвоиться не мог,

И надо было решаться на что-то.

 

—…В середине девяностых в Соединённых Штатах получила распространение теория серийной автобиографии. Её создатели Ли Гилмер, Сидони Смит и Джулия Ватсон считают, что на протяжении жизни автобиографии могут и будут меняться, события могут накапливаться и быть при этом совершенно разными. То, что при этом сохраняется и не меняется, авторы называют автобиографическим инвариантом.

 

Я выбрал дорогу, что вправо вела

И, повернув, пропадала в чащобе.

Нехоженней, что ли, она была

И больше, казалось мне, заросла;

А впрочем, заросшими были обе.

 

—…Очень важно находить точки бифуркации — развилки в биографии человека, подобно тем, которые наблюдаются на рельсах при приближении к железнодорожной станции. В жизни моего предка подобными точками были, например, выбор профессии, выбор спутницы жизни, решение направиться к Северному полюсу.

 

И обе манили, радуя глаз

Сухой желтизною листвы сыпучей.

Другую оставил я про запас,

Хотя и догадывался в тот час,

Что вряд ли вернуться выпадет случай.

 

—…символов, с расшифровкой которых мне помогли, — на демонстрационное поле кодоскопа легли встык прозрачная плёнка с копией символов из записей сэра Арчибальда Уитвики и плёнка с попыткой их расшифровки, а Сэмюэль Уитвики, пройдясь взглядом по школьной аудитории, поймал взгляд Чен и улыбнулся ей одними глазами. — Доклад окончен.

 

***

 

— Ты попытался, — вздохнула смуглая черноволосая сероглазая девушка, когда всё закончилось и ожидаемый парнем результат не был достигнут — не хватило самой малости.

— Мы, — поправил её Сэм, взяв правую ладошку Чен в свою руку и, чуть касаясь, стал легонько водить по тыльной её стороне, — **мы** попытались. И единственный человек в этом здании, мнение которого меня действительно волнует, стоит прямо передо мною, — и с облегчением увидел, как серые глаза посветлели, печаль ушла, а чуть полноватые губы стали складываться в улыбку. — Честно-пречестно! — Девушка коротко рассмеялась, и это было то, что нужно. — Ну что, до завтра?

— До завтра, — её искренняя улыбка сказала всё остальное.

 

***

 

— Да не парься так, сын. Хочешь анекдот?

— Угум.

— Муж и жена лежат на пляже. Муж провожает глазами каждую девушку. Жена: «Не забывайся, ты всё-таки со мной!» Муж: «Дорогая, если я и на диете, то это вовсе не значит, что я не могу посмотреть в меню!»

Парень рассмеялся и закашлялся.

— Ну так, что, поехали смотреть меню? — Отец смотрел на Сэма с хитрым заговорщицким прищуром.

 

Ещё я вспомню когда-нибудь

Далёкое это утро лесное:

Ведь был и другой предо мною путь,

Но я решил направо свернуть —

И это решило всё остальное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава строится вокруг стихотворения Роберта Фроста (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Frost) "The Road Not Taken".  
> Оригинал: http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/robert_frost/poems/528  
> Варианты переводов: https://keenharlequin.livejournal.com/1413.html  
> Перевод, который использован здесь: http://lib.ru/POEZIQ/FROST/doroga.txt - "Другая дорога".


End file.
